Twisted Destiny
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: (This is technically a cross over fic but I am not saying what. You will get it eventually but I'm going to make you earn it. Although my friend got it after chapter 1 so I might not be as cleaver as I think) Sometimes your destiny can be changed by outside forces and sometimes outside forces will find a way to set them straight. Buffy owned by Joss Whedon. Takes places Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Xander was hopping on one foot running down the hallway trying to get his last shoe on. "Mom I'm heading to school."

A voice could be heard calling out from the bathroom. "Don't forget to drop the trash in the can on the way out."

"Mom I'm already late." He sighed scooping up his back pack over the shoulder and than ran to the kitchen grabbing the trash bag. He scooped it up and ran out the door. He quickly with his right leg kicked the lid off the can and threw the bag in. He picked the lid back up off the ground and put it on the can and ran to his car.

He threw his bag in the back and gunned the engine on his way to Sunnydale high. Willow and Buffy sat on the steps looking at the clock. Buffy looked at Willow. "Xander is going to be late once again."

Willow sighed "Maybe not. Besides maybe he can sneak in."

"Not likely Will. I swear Snyder has been searching him out lately." With that the final warning bell rang out. Buffy looked at Willow. "See ya at lunch." With that Buffy got up and walked to math class. As she took her usual seat she looked at Xander's desk to once again find it empty. As the class bell rang out Mister Weston walked in to class taking attendance.

"Class take out your assignments and pass them forwards. Than I want you open your books to chap" Before he could finish there was a knock at the door. Mister Weston sighed agitated he walked to the door to find a police officer and Principal Snyder standing side by side.

The officer looked like he could be a line man in the NFL. He had muscles on top of muscles. Snyder sneered in disgust. "This Officer of the law is here for my favorite Juvenile delinquent."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up angry. "I didn't do anything."

Snyder rolled his eyes. "Oh as much as I would love it to be you Summers it's not." Buffy felt a little relieved and sat back down. "It's your partner crime. Where is Xander Harris?"

Mister Weston looked at Xander's spot and than at Snyder. "He hasn't shown up yet."

Snyder looked at the officer. "Sorry he's not here."

The officer turned to Snyder. "I will wait."

Snyder looked at him. "Well come to my office I can call his parents and see if he is on his way."

No words were said. He just left following Snyder. Buffy furrowed her brow. She didn't like the feeling the Officer was giving. Something about him was giving the wrong vibe. Just as the class was starting Buffy raised her hand.

Weston annoyed by the interruption looked to her. "Yes?"

"I need to use the bathroom?"

"Right now?"

Buffy found when she needed to get out of class she had a perfect way that no male teacher ever questioned. "It's one of those womanly issues. You see I've started my"

The teacher put her his hands up. "Just go."

Buffy walked out of class and started towards the parking lot. Running across campus she spotted him. His backpack over his shoulder and his shirt buttoned wrong. She rolled her eyes and opened the door starting to walk towards him.

Xander slowed down as he saw her. "Buffy why aren't you in class?"

"Because a cop was hanging out with Snyder and they came to class looking for you."

"Looking for me? What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know but I got a bad vibe off of this cop. I say we talk to Giles first."

"Well we should be careful. If this Cop is with Snyder he would love to turn me in."

Buffy held the door open and peered down the hall looking first before Xander stepped out. "Come on. I think it's clear."

Xander whispered as he walked next to Buffy. "I know I'm not a Saint but I'm far from Americas most wanted."

"Trust me when I tell you being on the wrong side of the law isn't nearly as much fun as tv and movies make it out to be."

The two of them got all of the way down the hall and almost in the Library when they heard the Troll shrill voice. Snyder stood at the end of the hall. "Xander Harris don't you move." He turned to the side hallway. "Officer I found Xander Harris he is right here."

Xander rolled his eyes not sure what the hell was going on. It was than that it happened in slow motion. The cop that stood next to Snyder reached for his side arm and raised it from across the hallway at Xander.

Buffy's eyes went wide as pancakes as she heard the flash and acted on instinct pushing Xander aside and out of the way. "What the hell man?"

Snyder looked at the cop in disbelief. "What are you doing? You can't fire a gun in a high school."

The cop ignored Snyder and started running at Xander. Buffy knew she had some basic weapons inside the library. "Xander library now."

No other words need be said as Xander ran inside. As two of them came in Buffy slammed the door shut behind them and quickly turned the dead bolt on the door.

Buffy turned to Xander "HIDE NOW."

"But Buffy I can help I."

"Just do it Xander."

Xander knew the tone and knew better than to question. He looked at the massive library and tried to find the best place he could hide. Suddenly he remembered an auxiliary book storage that was kept behind the library stacks in the last row. Cordeila found it last year during one of the longer research sessions.

As Xander ran to his hiding spot he could hear shots ringing out as the library door lock was shot clean off. Buffy had gone in to Giles office to grab some weapons out of the cage.

A few seconds earlier Buffy came in the office door. Giles stood to his feet. "Buffy shouldn't you be in class."

"Giles shut up and get under your desk now." Buffy quickly pulled open the cage and pulled out her favorite crossbow. Buffy slinked down and opened the office door just a crack to get a peek.

The cop walked slowly and quietly. It was like he was hunting looking around. He stepped slowly and methodically like each step was on egg shells. Buffy could tell he was listening for any noise and she wasn't going to give him any. She opened the door just enough to crawl out. She raised the cross bow to the cop. She could easily point at his head and take the kill shot but there were to many unknowns. What if this man was possessed? He might have a wife or kids and killing him was line she wasn't ready to cross. She pulled the trigger and fired the bolt in to his leg.

As it connected he didn't even flinch. He turned around seeing Buffy holding the crossbow up. He raised his gun at her "Oh SHIT."

As he pulled the trigger releasing a spray Buffy dove under the table looking for any kind of shelter. Buffy ran as fast as her legs would carry her but she felt a hand on her leg dragging her back and picking her up. Buffy felt herself being tossed 30 yards. The only thing that stopped her was the East Wall. She had the wind knocked out of her and laid on the ground She groaned "You are strong I will give you that." The cop reached in to his coat and took out another gun pointing it at the weak tired Buffy. Suddenly the sounds of loud crashing filled the room.

Xander pushed the first shelf of library books in to the other. As the fist one went down so did the next. They toppled like dominos. One on top of the other till the last one came crashing down on top of the police officer.

Xander came running to Buffy. "Are you okay."

Buffy groaned. "Xander I told you to hide."

"Well you were about to be shot."

Buffy looked past him at the bookshelf. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Suddenly the shelf started to shift slowly at first. Xander looked awestruck. "That isn't possible. I" Before he could finish his thought Buffy looked at Xander.

"We run NOW." With that she grabbed his hand and Giles was coming out of his office.

He looked at Buffy and Xander "What in the name of all that is holy is going on out here?"

Buffy running out the door looked at him. "Come on Giles. Where is your car? No time to explain."

As more shots rang out Giles didn't say anything he just followed there lead and ran to the parking lot.

They were gone but with in minutes the police officer pushed the book case up. The strength it would take to move the shelf be beyond reason. He took a moment to look around but his target was gone. Long gone was Xander Harris. He heard the sirens approaching and knew it was time to leave. His opportunity would come again.

Giles stepped on the gas driving out of the parking lot. He wanted to put as much space between themselves and the school. "So what the hell is going on?"

Xander was leaning forward in the back seat listening intently. "Kind of seems to be the question of the day."

Buffy looked at Giles. "I shot that thing in the leg and it didn't even flinch. That thing can't be human"

Giles looked at her "Are you sure you hit it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I saw the arrow sticking out of his leg. I shot the son of a bitch and he didn't even react. I've been doing this a while Giles and I can't say I've ever seen that."

Xander looked at her. "So this thing doesn't feel pain?"

Giles sighed and stopped at the red light that was approaching. "Where are we going?"

Xander looked at Giles. "Take me to my house."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander this thing is looking for you. It asked for you. First place I would look for you would be at your home."

Giles looked in the rear view mirror to Xander. "She does make a bit of a point?"

Xander sat back looking a combination of worried and afraid. "Okay where should I go?"

Buffy closed her eyes knowing the answer. "You aren't going to like it."

Xander sighed knowing who she was talking about. "Oh please God no."

Buffy turned looking at him. "It's the safest place I can think of right now."

Xander tried to find an excuse. "Yeah But Buffy."

Buffy looked at him. "But nothing. Giles take us to Angels."


	2. Twisted Destiny 2

By the time they pulled up to Angel's Xander had come up with 100 different reasons staying there was a bad idea. None of them mattered to Buffy though. As Giles pulled up to the front of the estate Buffy looked at him. "Pull your car around back and try to find it some where hidden." Giles just nodded and Buffy grabbed Xander practically dragging him inside.

As Buffy walked inside she called out. "Angel it's me Buffy." She whispered "And your friend Xander."

Xander rolled his eyes. "This is so not a good idea."

From the second floor the master bedroom suite opened up. Angel came out confused. "Buffy shouldn't you be in sch" He saw Xander standing next to her. "What is he doing here?"

Buffy offered a uncomfortable smile. "Angel we need to talk." She turned to Xander. "Go sit on the couch or something." Angel sighed and started towards Buffy.

"Come on Buffy we can talk in the den." Angel waited for Buffy to enter and closed the door behind him. "What is going on Buffy?"

"Some one is trying to kill Xander?"

"I've met him. I understand why."

"Angel this isn't a joke. I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry. I can tell you guys have been through a lot."

"Trust me when I say it took everything I had in me to convince Xander this was the safest place to come."

"What happened?"

Buffy leaned against the table in the center of the room. "Xander was late for class. That isn't terribly unusual. Most of the time it is a bad thing. Today it probably saved his life."

"How so?"

"I'm sitting in math and this cop shows up with our troll of a principal. They are asking for Xander but he was late. After he left I got a bad feeling off of the cop. I snuck out to find Xander. I found him and we were just about to go to the library when the cop saw Xander."

"And he went to arrest him?"

"No he drew his gun on him and tried to kill him execution style."

"What the hell did Xander do to this cop?"

"I'm not sure he is really a cop. Hell I don't think he is human. I shot him right in the leg and he didn't' flinch. Xander pushed a bookcase and all of the books on top of him and it just slowed him down long enough for us to get away."

"So you brought him here?"

"If he is a cop he knows where Xander lives. So I thought."

Angel rubbed his eyes. "Where is the one place that no one would ever look for Xander. Besides technically being off the books Xander and I aren't exactly best friends."

"He didn't want to come here cause of the whole hating your guts thing but the thing I know about you is that you can put all that pettiness aside and keep focus on what the right thing to do here is."

Angel rolled his eyes knowing Buffy was buttering him up. "He can stay. Just remind him he is a guest and he needs to behave such."

"Thank you Angel."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You want to help?"

"Well the sooner we figure out what is going on the sooner Xander is out of my house."

"We have to hit research mode. For research mode I could use Willows help. She kind of computer girl."

"You want me to get her?"

"I will go after her. Just keep Xander and Giles safe while I'm out."

Before he could say anything Xander popped his head in the doorway. "Angel where is your television?"

Angel just shook his head. "I don't have one."

Xander looked shocked. "You can't be serious."

Angel stepped to him. "Television rots the mind. Read a book."

Xander threw his hands up. "Read a book? Is a book going to give me news updates. Is a book going to tell me why some psychotic cop is trying to kill me."

Buffy bit her lip. "He kind of has your there Angel."

Angel sighed not wanting to admit he had a television. "I might have something."

Angel crossed out of the room and went to the main hall. He went to an armoire and took out a key unlocking it. Inside the cabinet was a 40-inch TV hooked up to cable. Buffy looked shocked. "You told me that was an antique credenza that you kept weapons in."

Xander laughed and grabbed the remote turning it on. He flipped through the channels. It didn't take long for Xander to find a news station covering the shooting. Most of the channels were already on site and the networks had started to run with the story.

 _"Michael Hoffman here with channel 9 Sunnydale. The peace and tranquility of what should have been an average school day was interrupted by gunfire. We've just learned details a man claiming to work with Sunnydale PD arrived at the school and asked for a student. An Alexander Lavelle Harris"_

Xander rolled his eyes "Thank you for using my middle name and the God Awful yearbook photo."

Buffy swatted his arm "Shhhh"

 _"Details are still sketchy but the Principal failed to check the full credentials of the officer. I've talked with Sunnydale PD and they are claiming this was not a police officer. This morning an Officer Joe Swanson was shot down. They just found his body in a road side ditch off of route 40. The working theory right now is that the man who killed the officer was the same man to show up for Harris today?"_

 _With in the studio they talked to the reporter on scene. "Michael what is the status on Xander Harris?"_

 _"Sarah it's strange right now he's missing. He was last seen running in to library with a fellow student Buffy Summers. Early reports are saying the library is riddled with bullet holes yet no body is any where to be found?"_

 _"What about this supposed Officer?"_

 _"By the time police arrived on scene Harris was gone. Summers was gone and the so called officer was gone as well."_

Buffy grabbed the remote hitting the mute button. "Well at least you aren't wanted by the police."

Giles came in from the back door. "Would have been in sooner but I was listening to details on the radio. Xander the police are looking for you but the sounds of it is you aren't in trouble at least."

Xander pointed to the screen "Oh God they are interviewing Snyder. Turn it back up."

The balding middle-aged troll looked nervous on camera and stammered as they turn the camera on him.

 _"Mister Snyder do you feel any sense of responsibility knowing that this could have been potentially been avoided had you asked to see the man police identification."_

Snyder wiped his brow. "Right now isn't the time for blame. Now is the time for us to find Xander Harris , Buffy Summers and our librarian Rupert Giles. Our most precious resource are the children and I took it upon myself to protect them when the officer drew fire giving them the needed opportunity to run."

Buffy looked pissed. "What a liar. He was cowering on the ground like a scared girl."

 _"What can you tell us about these students?"_

Snyder again adjusted his tie and laid it on thick. "Oh they were I mean are two of my favorite student. Very bright children and I always look forward to seeing them."

Xander rolled his eyes "Turn it off. I can't stand to listen anymore."

Buffy muted it. "Well Xander look at it this way. Snyder is taking a world of hell for his incompetence maybe he'll be fired."

Xander smirked "I don't think God likes me enough to make that happen."

Giles slapped Xander on the back. "What ever is going on we will stay strong. We will be vigilant and you will be okay."

Xander nodded feeling a little numb. "It's funny my mom yelled at me to take out the trash and it made me late if I had" Suddenly the thought filled his mind. "Oh God. I have to go to my parents house."

Buffy shook her head "Xander you can't. That guy is still out there looking for you and the first place he would look for you is your parents."

Xander stammered. "Maybe he wouldn't. I mean."

Angel looked at Xander. "It's what's Angelus would do. I mean if I wanted to draw you out."

Xander shook his head. "I don't care I have to warn them at least. They are shitty parents but they don't deserve to die."

Giles turned Xander looking at Xander. "Relax. I will go and I will relay a message to them that you are okay and that they should leave town till everything clears up."

Buffy looked to Giles "We will go together. I got to find Willow anyways."

Angel went to the door and tossed Giles a set of keys. "Take my car. You'll be less identifiable in it. Before you step foot one in to Xander's house scope it out. Make sure it is safe."

Giles nodded. "I know what I am doing."

As Buffy walked out with Giles she kept her eyes open. She wasn't about to let anyone or anything get the drop on her and Xander. Xander stood in the window watching them pull away.

Angel looked over at him. "You know you are a target right now and it might not be the best idea to stand in front of a window where anyone can see you."

Xander stepped away and released a breath. "I'm worried."

"Well that is what Sunnydale is all about. Death and danger are around every corner."

"It's not myself I am worried for. Look Angel I know you and I aren't friends." The idea that I could get Buffy or Giles or Willow killed. That doesn't sit well with me."

"Xander "I'm not really the guy who picks you up here. I mean you and I don't have that kind of dynamic. I'm not the guy who is going to kick you when you are down either. So just let Buffy do her thing. She will be safe and keep everyone else safe."

Xander turned around "Do you have any food here. Something that is solid and not you know blood."

"I've started stocking a few things for Buffy in the kitchen downstairs."

As Giles and Buffy made their way in to town Giles kept his eyes open wanting to make sure no one was following. He looked at Buffy. "I feel we shouldn't leave Xander alone long."

"Kind of on the same page here Giles. Drop me close to the school. I'll call you when I get Willow."

"Buffy I don't need to remind you that if someone or something is looking for Xander they are going to be looking for the people he is close to. This thing might already be tracking Willow."

"Which is why you need to put your foot on the gas."

"Just be careful. In trying to find Willow you could tip your hand to Xander's location."

"I'll be careful Giles." They were less than half a mile to the school. "Giles stop the car I'll get there from here." Buffy quickly jumped out before Giles could say anything. She took off keeping her head down but her eyes up looking around for anyone who might be following.

As she got closer to the school she noticed the various News Vans that littered the school parking lot. With her and Xander on the news it was going to be hard to get past them un noticed. She slinked behind the vans trying to blend in. One of the local news vans left the van door opened and as Buffy walked past she noticed a box full of promotional baseball caps with the stations logo on it. She grabbed one quickly and put it on her head. She looked for anything else and quickly grabbed some sunglasses from the visor.

She grabbed an empty bag carrying it towards the school. She was hoping she blended in well enough as just another employee of a news station. Buffy walked past the army of reporters unnoticed. As she walked in through the front door security stepped in front of her. "No reporters on campus. You have to stay in the parking lot."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm a student. I just didn't want to get harassed by the media." The guard was about to say something but Buffy just sidestepped him. She looked at the clock and was trying to figure out what class Willow would be in right now. She made her way to Chemistry 101.

Just as Buffy arrived at the door the class bell rang out and the hallways filled. As Willow slung her bag over her shoulder she made her way out. Buffy grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Willow play it cool. We need to talk right now."

Willow quickly spun around happy to see Buffy. She practically tackled him in a hug. "Oh my God Buffy you are alive. I wanted to come find you but they put the school is in lock down. Xander isn't with you. Is he?"

"Xander is okay Willow." Buffy scanned around quickly not wanting to talk in the public. "Bathroom Willow follow."

As they made there way in Buffy checked the stalls to make sure they were alone. "Something is after Xander."

"Why Xander?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean something? The news is saying it was someone impersonating a cop."

"I shot what ever the hell this thing was point blank Willow. Demons or Vampires flinch when you shoot them. They show some sign of pain. This thing just turned around and pulled the bolt out of it's leg and opened fire on me. Xander pushed a bookcase on top of it."

"So what is the plan?"

"We need research mode."

"But we can't take any chances. We are in hiding until it's safe again."

"Hiding where?"

"Angel is watching Xander right now. Giles is going to pick us up shortly and we are all sticking together."

"Well if we are going to hit research mode I am going to need a few things. I need my laptop. It's at my mom's house."

Buffy nodded "Okay but you aren't going alone and we have to be real quick. I mean in and out that is it."

"School is in lock down how do you plan on getting out?"

Buffy looked around "Where there is a will." Buffy walked to the bathroom window and quickly turned the latch. "There is a way." She boosted Willow up and out the window and pulled herself up and out shortly after.

Willow looked at where they were. It was the back part of the school. "Come on Buffy we cut through the softball field."

"Let's be quick and unseen."

At the same time Giles was just pulling up to Xander's house. Like the school there was a swarm of reporters standing in front of Xander's house. Giles parked out of sight and surveyed the situation. He got his way out and saw a cameraman smoking a cigarette waiting for his cue to go on.

Giles approached the man hoping he didn't recognize him. "Hell of a news day isn't it?"

The cameraman turned looking at Giles. He picked up on the accent. "You in the news too. All the way from Britain."

"Well you know BBC1 we cover the world."

"Well who'd thought this stupid town would be world news." He stomped out his cigarette.

"Well has anyone been able to get in to talk with Mrs Harris."

The man looked at Giles. "Oh man you don't know?"

"I'm running behind everyone else I guess. What is it I don't know?"

"Normally I don't help the competition but at this point it is far from a secret. The police came here looking for that boy and when they did they found his mom dead in the living room."

Giles sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how he was going to tell Xander. "Oh God that is awful."

Just than a tall blonde in a pantsuit yelled at her. "Jared get your ass over here now."

The cameraman smiled at Giles grabbing his camera. "Work calls. Say hello to the queen of England for me."

Giles made his way back to the car not sure what he was going to say. If Mrs Harris was dead than Anthony Harris was probably on the list as well. Hopefully he was still alive.

Buffy paced nervously up and down the floors of Willows house. "Come on Willow we really got to go."

Willow skipped down the steps her laptop over her shoulder. "I got to thinking. If we are going to Angels it might be hard to get Internet which makes my end of the research a little harder."

"I forgot Angel doesn't really cruise the world wide web."

"Don't sweat it. I brought along my Wi-Fi hot spot."

"You are a genius Willow."

Buffy pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call Giles and tell him to meet us here." Before Buffy could dial the number Willow's phone rang out, Willow picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Willow it's Giles is Buffy with you?"

Willow put her hand over the phone. "It's Giles Buffy." She spoke back in the phone. "Yeah she was just about to call you."

"Well you two should stay there I am on my way over."

"Is there any where else we need to go?"

"No we are done here. Buffy says she doesn't want to leave Xander alone long so we need to get over to Angel's now."

"Can you give me Angel's address again?"

Willow looked to Buffy "What is Angel's address."

Buffy looked confused. "Why does he need?" Just than Buffy's cell phone rang out Buffy looked down and saw Giles calling on her line. She got a sick feeling in her stomach. She quickly answered "Hello."

Giles voice was on the other ender. "Buffy where are you? I have some very bad news."

Buffy looked at Willow. "HANG UP THE PHONE."

Willow looked confused. Buffy grabbed the phone out of her hand and slammed it on the receiver. "Grab your bag Will we got to get out of here NOW."

She picked her phone up to talk to the real Giles. "We need you to get us now Giles. We are going to meet you at the place we buried the Masters Bones. If you are the real Giles you'll know where that is."

"Buffy what is" Buffy hung up the phone before he could finish and grabbed Willows arm. "That wasn't Giles."

Willow looked confused. "But it sounded like him. How do you know the guy you were talking to"

Buffy cut her off. "Giles knows where Angel lives he wouldn't need" But before could finish shots rang out in the living room. "We LEAVE NOW."

Buffy pushed Willow out the back door as the man from earlier at the school kicked the door in. He shot at Buffy and Willow but they were gone. He ran after them but they had a decent head start. As they ran out the back and through the neighbors yard he chased them doing his best to keep up.

Buffy could hear the train whistle blowing. "Come on Willow I think I got an idea."

Willow was no slayer but with everything she had she pumped her arms and legs. As Buffy ran to the tracks she saw the train approaching. She jumped in front easily and turned to Willow. "COME ON WILL RUN."

The gunman ran at Willow but knew he wouldn't be able to get across the tracks in time. So he raised his gun at Willow and shot her square in the back as she jumped in front of the train Buffy grabbed her. "Oh God Willow are you hit."

Willow quickly took off her backpack. "I think." She opened it finding her chemistry notebook and laptop had 3 bulletholes clean through it. "Oh God I was."

"Very lucky you brought your homework. Now I don't know how long this train is. Lets get out of here."

Buffy ran with Willow following close behind. Giles was waiting for them at the place Buffy told him. Buffy jumped in the front and Willow got in the back. "God am I glad to see you."

Willow got in the back next to Buffy. "It's really you right?"

Giles looked confused. "Really me? Who else would I be?"

Buffy sighed "Just humor me Giles. What's the name of your chaos magic loving former friend?"

"Ethan Rayne?"

Buffy sighed "I think it's him." She sat back but still kept her eyes opened. "We need to get back to Xander."

Giles put the car in to gear. "About Xander."

Willow looked on concerned "What is wrong?"

Giles kept his eyes on the road. "His mother was killed."


	3. Twisted Destiny 3

Buffy and Willow had both agreed they would work together and tell Xander the Earth Shattering news about his mother. The car ride seemed to go to fast. The three of them were trying to think of a way to tell Xander about his mother. Buffy wished she had more time to find the words she was going to say to Xander.

When she walked in she knew no words were needed. She found Xander standing frozen in front of the television. Another local news reporter covering yet another senseless murder, but this time it was so much more. Xander clung to every word unable to take his eyes off the screen. Willow knew it was killing him so with no hesitation she took the remote from Xander and shut the television off.

He slowly looked up at Willow. "Thank you."

Willow wasn't sure what to say she just grabbed Xander in the tightest hug she could manage. Buffy joined Willow hugging Xander from the other side.

Eventually he sat on the floor and Buffy and Willow refused to let him go. They were clinging to Xander like they were his life line. If you asked them how long they stayed that way they couldn't give you an actual time.

At the 2 hour mark Angel stepped in to the room. "Buffy I wish I could give Xander all the time he needs to grieve and I get it but."

Xander looked up from between the girls. "No I get it."

"A day is going to come when I will break down or cry or do what ever it is people do in this situation but right now I want to find that son of bitch that did this and I want to end him."

Buffy sucked in a breath and backed up from Xander. Willow did the same thing. Willow looked at Xander. "I'm going to start looking for answers on my" But she stopped. "I can't. My laptop has a hole in it."

Angel looked confused. "How did that happen?"

Buffy stood up and ran her fingers through her hair in an exasperated sigh. "That son of a bitch found us."

Willow nodded. "I just am glad I had my back pack on. "

Angel looked shocked. "He shot you?"

"My bio book and laptop stopped the bullet."

Xander put his hands up and shook his head. "No. You are out Willow. Buffy you as well."

Buffy looked confused "What do you mean we are out?"

Xander clenched his fist. "Right now I have a target on my back. My mom is dead. Willow almost died and anyone who gets to close right now is putting their life in danger."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "Oh my God Xander Harris you are such a hypocrite."

Xander locked eyes with her. "I'm serious Buffy."

Buffy crossed her arms not backing down. "And so am I. For years I have been telling you and Willow that the slayer gig is dangerous. I keep telling you that if you run with me you could end up getting killed. How many nights have I tried to send you home Xander. "

Xander shook his head. "This is different Buffy."

Buffy shook her head right back. "You are right. It's different because you are Xander and what you say goes. At least you think it does."

Willow stood next to Buffy. "What would you even do? Where would you go?"

Xander shrugged. "I figured I would get on the first bus, plane train whatever it takes. Get the hell out of Sunnydale and if that guy or beast or what ever the hell he is follows me at least you two are safe."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ingenious plan Xander but I say we play it smart instead."

Giles stepped to Buffy. "I've been meaning to ask you about that phone call."

Buffy looked at him. "You mean the one where I was talking to you."

Giles shook his head and looked at Willow. "Actually the one Willow had."

Willow let out a breath. "It's the strangest thing. This thing sounded exactly like Giles. I mean same accent, same voice."

Angel looked at Willow. "So we could be dealing with some demon that mimics things."

Xander chuckled and shook his head. "Just when we thought it couldn't get any more dangerous. God it's at times like this I get why my dad drinks." As he finished his sentence he realized he hadn't even given thought one to his father. "Oh my God my dad."

Giles looked at him. "You are worried that your father might be in danger."

Xander sucked in a breath. "My mother was. Oh God what if it's too late. What if." Xander looked at the door. "I got to go find him."

Angel stepped in front of him. "Xander that is not a good idea."

Xander closed his eyes trying to remain calm. "Angel my father is a son of a bitch but he doesn't deserve to die. Now if he is out there."

Angel looked at him. "If he is out there I will find him."

Xander shook his head. "Oh stop pretending like you care at all."

Angel looked at him angry. "Stop being a moron. This is the right call to make."

Xander crossed his arms. "How do you figure?"

Angel pointed to Buffy. "Cause who ever this guy is he knows Buffy is connected to you. He knows Giles and Willow are too. I don't know if he will connect me. It's a harder connection to make cause lets face it we aren't friends. So I can move freely around town."

Buffy looked at Xander. "He does make a point."

Angel kept hammering the cold hard facts. "Another reason is this thing is shooting bullets. That makes all you vulnerable. Don't get me wrong bullets hurt and I'm not looking forward to getting shot but they don't' have quite the same effect on me as they do you guys."

Xander hated to admit it but everything Angel said was right. "No doubt he's been told about my mom by now. My dad never needs an excuse to drink but when things get bad it's pretty much a guarantee. Which means he probably at Lucky's bar."

Angel sighed, "What does he look like?"

Xander took out his wallet and handed him a family photo. "This was the Harris Family pretending to be happy and non dysfunctional."

Angel took the photo and examined it. "I promise I'll get it back to you." He looked at Willow "And as for the computer issue I think I might have a solution."

Willow looked on confused. "You going to tell me you secretly have a computer hidden and stashed somewhere."

Angel went in to a closet and pulled out a bag from Best Buy. "I wanted to get both you and Buffy something for graduation and with college coming I figured." He handed her the bag. "I was going to give it to you closer to graduation but it sounds like it is needed now."

Willow took the bag looking a little shocked. "Well thank you Angel?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "So you got me a graduation present?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at Buffy "Focus."

Willow took the laptop out of her bag. It was much faster and more modern than her old one. She looked at Angel "Wow this is. I mean wow."

Buffy looked at Willow. "You can start some basic research?"

Giles looked at Buffy and Xander "And Angel doesn't have quite as extensive a library for research proposes but we should still see what we can find."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Musty old books or death? God I'm not sure which to pick."

Buffy just pushed Xander towards the library. "Get a move on."

It was odd how quiet a house could be. As all of them sat in the library the only sounds that could be heard were the clicking of the keys from Willows keyboard and the occasional page turning. Xander rubbed his eyes tired and yawn.

"Another book another failure. I haven't seen anyone that looks like our guy."

Buffy scratched her head and looked at Giles. "Is it possible that this guy is an assassin like the order of Terracotta "

Giles took off his glasses "Buffy it is the Order of Taraka."

Xander looked at her. "But I'm sure the Order of Terracotta is equally terrifying. With there whole love of brown clay pots."

Giles looked at Buffy. "But I suppose the Order of Taraka wouldn't be out of line but if that were the case I think we'd see more than just the one.

Xander pointed at Giles. "Maybe he is not with an order or something but what about a Soldier of Fortune."

Buffy looked up. "Like a bounty hunter?"

Xander shook his head. "Boba Fett was a bounty hunter. He was more about capturing and turning in. This guy is more hitman."

Willow looked up from her glowing computer. "Xander I don't want to derail the conversation."

Giles shook his head. "Derail all you want. I'm sure the talk of Mister Fett isn't being much use."

Xander stood up and walked behind Willow. "Do you got anything?"

Willow sighed. "Just more questions. I started looking for a family link. Something that maybe makes the Harris's sudden targets. I started by doing some basic back ground checks. I got your parents birthdate driving record, tax statements. I was looking for anything. I pulled their medical records."

Xander looked confused. "Found nothing?"

Willow pulled up medical records for Jessica, Tony and Xander Harris putting them all side by side. "Now your mother has a blood type that is A and your Father is AB."

Xander looked confused. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Willow moved the cursor to Xander's blood type. "It says you are an O negative. I mean unless the hospital got it wrong."

Giles stood up crossing standing behind Willow. "That means Xander isn't biologically linked to Anthony or Jessica."

Xander backed up for a second shaking his head. "No. That's not possible."

Willow looked at him trying to calm him down. "Xander I ran through 3 different data bases with 3 different checks. You donated blood at the school blood drive and they typed your blood as O negative. When you broke your arm in second grade the hospital has it as O negative. Your birth certificate says you are O negative."

Giles shook his head "Pull up the birth certificate."

Willow clicked the keys doing as Giles asked. On the screen Giles examined it and shook his head. "I am fairly certain that document is a forgery."

Buffy now crossed the room wanting to see the screen. "You can spot forgery."

Giles rubbed his chin trying to be delicate. "The Watcher Council on occasion needs to procure access to areas they have been known to falsify a document or two and there are always a few tell tale signs."

Xander shook his head. "So you are telling me my parents who I thought were my parents aren't really my parents."

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. I just."

Xander sucked in a deep breath. "I know who would. I have to see my father."

Buffy shook her head. "Out of the question. Angel is going to find him and bring him back here."

Xander clenched his fists in anger. "Buffy you have to let me go. This is my life and I want to know what the hell is going on."

Buffy looked at Xander. "I'm sorry and please forgive me but." With that she reached back and drove one punch to his face knocking him out.

Giles caught Xander in his arms before he hit the floor. "He will be out for a while."

Buffy grabbed Xander's feet and Giles carried him under his arms. "Come on we can set him on the couch." After that Buffy crossed the room. "Watch him Giles I need to call Angel and let him know what is going on."

Buffy stepped in to the hall and dialed a few simple numbers on a phone. Angel had fought having a phone for a long time but knew that it was best to keep in contact with Buffy. A few minutes passed and the phone in the hall way rung. Buffy snapped the phone up quickly.

"Angel?"

"I got your page?"

Buffy wanted to make sure this was Angel. "Angel where did you take me for my birthday last year?"

"I took you to the ice skating rink. The order or Taraka kind of killed the mood."

Buffy sighed feeling relieved. "Okay it's you. Angel have you had any luck finding Xander's dad?'

"I went to the bar Xander told me about and started looking around. He wasn't there. I checked out a few more bars that haven't panned out. I'm going to swing back towards Lucky's bar before I call it done. If I can find him I might call in a few favors and see if I can have a location spell or something put together."

"If you do find him we need to talk to him."

"What's going on?"

"Willow thinks and has a lot of evidence that points to Xander being adopted."

"This is a surprise to Xander?'

"As far as he knew they were his folks."

"Does this have anything to do at all with this guy trying to kill Xander or his parents?"

"I don't know. We are up against a wall here. We have more questions than answers."

"Keep calm Buffy. I will find him."

'Thank you."

"Stay safe." With that he hung up the pay phone and looked around the street. Angel crossed the street to the dive bar. The neon L in Lucky's was burnt out and the bar it self spoke of dive. As he walked in it wasn't the kind of place you went to commiserate with friends. Most of the patrons there were drunk and only getting drunker.

Angel walked up and down the bar carefully examining each face but finding no trace. Angel walked to the bar and looked at the old bartender. She looked worn around the edges. Her brown fraid hair and bags under her eyes told a story of their own. Tonight though Angel didn't care about her. She smiled sweetly at Angel.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before sweetie. What are you drinking?"

Angel shook his head. "I'm hoping you can help me." He pulled out the photo pointing to Anthony. "Have you seen this guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is a bar not a lost and found."

Angel opened his wallet and put down a 100 dollar bill holding his hand on top of it. "Would this help?"

She licked her lips looking at the money. "That's Tony. He is a regular."

Angel held his hand on the bill. "I know that. What I don't know is where he is."

"Yeah well it's going to take more than that for me to tell you where he is. For all I know you are the guy on the news everyone is looking for."

"Guy on the news?"

"The psycho who killed his wife and tried to kill his kid."

Angel took out his wallet laying down another 100. "I'm not him. Believe it or not I'm actually trying to help him. "

She looked at him skeptically? "I've never seen you with him. You don't look the type to run in his crowd."

'Trust me I'm not but I know his son and I'm doing this as a favor. Now can you help me or not."

She shrieked in a high pitch squeal. "Sam get your ass out here." A fat balding man came out. She looked at him. "Watch the bar for 10 minutes." She looked at Angel. "Follow me."

She turned the knob and walked down a dank dark hallway. She pulled out a key and opened the door to the supply room. In the middle of the room was a simple pull chain light. The bars liquor supply was kept against the right wall. In the far back left corner was a disgusting looking cot. "When we have a customer who needs to sleep it off we put them back here till closing time." As she pulled the chain on the light Angel looked at the cot.

There sleeping was Anthony Harris with a empty bottle of vodka at his side. As the light turned on Tony squinted trying to get a look at who the hell it was. "What the hell are you doing? I told you I can't"

She put her hand out to Angel. "I'll take that money now."

Angel put the 200 dollars in her hand. "Anthony Harris we got to get out of here."

Tony looked the man up and down. "Who the hell are you? Why would I go with you?"

"Well you are in danger I think. I know your son is in danger and right now I might be the only chance you got."

"Go to hell. I don't know you. For all I know you are the one that tried killing him in the first place." Tony grunted as he pulled himself up off the cot. He looked at the bartender. "And you. What the hell don't you get about not telling anyone where I am. You know when you go in to hiding it means."

She looked at him pissed. "Don't' even start with me Tony. This isn't a hotel. You can't stay here hiding forever. I told you a few hours and you owe me for that bottle of vodka you swiped from inventory."

Tony smiled at her. "You know I'm good for it."

Angel shook his head. "Look we don't have time for this. Now your son needs your help,"

Tony looked confused. "You know Xander?"

Angel showed him the picture Xander gave him. "He told me I would find you here. He gave me this so I would know you when I saw you. "

Tony took the picture from Angel wiping a tear away. Tony stumbled a little a combination of drunk and emotional. "You know he's a good boy. He was always a good boy." Tony cried "I never did right by him."

Angel rolled his eyes at the stupid drunk talk. "Now is your chance than. Do right now."

Tony thought it over for a second and nodded. "Okay."

Angel turned to the bartender. "Back door to the ally?"

She pointed out the room and to the hall. "Just keep on down the hall."

As Angel helped Tony in to the car Angel got in and started the engine. Tony looked at him. "How do you know my son?"

"It's kind of complicated but."

"Oh God you aren't gay are you. I mean is my son gay? Are you and him? I mean I am not okay with that cause the bible says."

"Oh my God just shut up. For a short while Xander and I were competing for the same woman."

"A little old to be going after someone's Xander's age or are we talking about Xander going after someone your age?"

Angel just put his foot on the gas and started driving back to his place. He just whispered "Xander Harris I swear you owe me one."


	4. Twisted Destiny 4

Anthony Harris looked around Angel's place as he walked in the front doors. "Well someone is doing very well in the world to afford a place like this. I just want to know where you keep your booze."

Angel rolled his eyes "Right now the last thing you need is more alcohol."

"Dad!"

Tony turned looking at Xander. "Maybe you can tell me where the hell the booze in this place is?"

Xander closed his eyes. "Wow it's not I'm so glad you are alive or how are you doing with the loss of your mom. No it's where is the booze."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Stop being pissy little brat. We all have our own ways to deal."

Xander shook his head "This is how you deal with all your days. It doesn't matter good or bad. Your answer is always the same, pour me a drink."

Tony angry looked at his son. "You don't talk to me like that I'm your father."

"Are you really? After today I'm not so sure."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Xander turned his back on him. "Forget it I got nothing more to say to you."

Buffy stepped in front of Xander. "Xander I know you are angry but we need answers and"

Tony looked Buffy up and down smiling. "Well hello Bunny. You are looking good today."

Angel spun Tony around "You are in my house and while you are here you will be respectful to her."

Tony didn't like the disrespect. "Go to Hell. I didn't ask to come here. I'll leave right now."

Buffy looked at him angry. "Are you stupid. There is something out there trying to kill your son. Your wife is dead and if you don't get your head out of your ass you'll be next."

Tony sneered at Buffy. "That's why I am leaving. I want to find the son of a bitch that killed my wife and I'm going to put a bullet between his eyes. I'm not going to hide like a scared little girl."

Xander knew that was a jab at him. "Dad this isn't just some guy you can blow away Dirty Harry style. Buffy shot him and I dropped a 2 ton bookcase on him and he kept moving."

Giles was trying to offer a voice of reason. He stepped in and spoke up. "Mister Harris we have been trying to figure out why Xander might be a target. It was than that we discovered something."

Anthony looked at Giles and rolled his eyes. "What did you determine Benny Hill?'

Xander just blurted it out. "Am I adopted?"

There was a pause in the air for a minute. Anthony sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "Well this is going to require a drink."

Xander clenched his fists in frustration. "Damn it dad."

Angel interrupted and looked at Tony. "One drink for one story."

Anthony nodded. "Fine but it better be good quality. Don't pass off no rotgut to me."

Xander muttered under his breath "Right cause you never drink cheap garbage."

Buffy pulled Xander aside. "Maybe you should let me talk to him."

Xander looked confused. "What sense does that make?"

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "You are too emotional about this right now Xander."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy I know my dad and he's not going to take you serious."

Buffy looked a little hurt. "Wow that isn't insulting at all."

"You know I respect you but my dad doesn't take women seriously. It's who he is Buffy. Look you are right. I'm emotional but I know this is important. I can do this."

Angel walked back in to the room with a highball glass. "I have bourbon." He held it to Tony.

Tony took the glass and sniffed it. He smirked looking at Angel. "Wow this is the good stuff."

Xander pointed to a table "Sit. I want answers now."

Tony took a small sip from the glass. He groaned in pleasure. Truth be told he hadn't drank a booze this fine in years. "You know I always wondered if you were ever going to find out."

Xander looked at him. "How did."

Tony cut him off. "Just shut up and let me get there." He took another sip and studied the glass as he talked. "You probably don't know this about me but a long time ago I used to drive truck. I drove one of those big rigs cross country."

Xander was getting frustrated. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Tony sighed. "Always been impatient." He took another sip. "Well the pay driving truck was okay. It wasn't any magnificent. So I found a way to make a little extra money with the truck."

Angel looked at him. "Why do I get the feeling the extra money you made wasn't legal."

Tony rolled his eyes. "The thing about semi truck drivers is they get access to practically anywhere. You drive across boarders and most people don't question you if you are with a reputable company. They wave you through the boarder crossing."

Xander looked at him. "You were a smuggler."

Tony took a drink again. "Oh Relax. It wasn't anything bad. I just helped some Mexicans in to the country. I brought people freedom it was a beautiful thing."

Angel crossed his arms. "And what was your cut on this beautiful thing you did? 500 dollars a head?"

Tony sneered at him. "It was 400. Hey those people just wanted a crack at a better life and I was happy to help. It was win win." He sighed and sat back in the chair relaxing. "So I just delivered a couple people across the boarder. I had dropped off my shipment the day before."

Xander looked at him skeptically. "And your shipment was?"

Tony took another sip. "Relax. It was just breakfast cereal. Anyways I was ready to call it a day. I stopped at this truck stop in LA. I was fueling up and grabbing a burger for the road. Just as I came out I heard a few shots rang out and I got the hell out of there."

Buffy spoke up this time. "Shots rang out."

Tony shrugged. "Back than it was a different world. Truck drivers would get jacked on caffeine pills. Most drivers were carrying some kind of piece with them. So it wasn't unheard of for a pissed of trucker to shoot off his gun for an argument. Most of the time it was just to scare the hell out of someone. God those were the good old days?"

Xander shook his head "Really the good old days."

Tony pointed to Xander. "Damn right. You could drive with a beer in your lap and if your fired a warning shot in the air you didn't have homeland security breathing down your neck."

Xander was getting frustrated. "What the hell does this have to do with me?"

Tony sighed and took the last sip. "Well I didn't want to hang around the truck stop long. In case the cops showed up I didn't want to answer any questions about what I had been up too. So I hauled ass towards home. I drove for 2 hours when I heard you for the first time."

Xander looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tony ran his finger along the glass trying to get out the last drop. "I was driving down the road and I heard a baby crying behind my seat. I pulled over to the side of the road to see what the hell was going on. I look behind the seat and what do I find."

Buffy hung to every word. "It was Xander."

Tony nodded. "He was in a car seat. He rode for 2 hours in the back not saying a word."

Xander looked shocked. Everything in his world was changing. "Do you know who put me there?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well I dropped off about a dozen and a half Mexicans before the truck stop. I just figured that one of them."

Buffy scrunched her nose. "What? Left their baby? To a complete stranger like you?"

Tony didn't like her tone. He locked eyes with her. "There was a simple note in the car seat. It said This is my son John. Please look after and protect. Please keep him safe."

Xander rubbed his temple. Not even his name was real. "My name isn't Xander. It's John? I'm also Mexican."

Angel looked confused. "Why didn't you call the police?"

Tony laughed. "Right and when they ask me where the baby came from I just tell the officer he was given to me by a couple of the illegal's I helped cross the boarder." He looked down at the table. "I was going to take him to a fire station or hospital when I got home. I figured I could drop him off."

Xander gritted his teeth. "What stopped you?"

"Jessica did. Your mother or adopted mother. I don't know what you want to call her now. I brought you home and she wanted to keep you."

Xander looked angry at his dad. "And you didn't want me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that. " He looked at Giles who was glaring at him. "My wife and I were going through bad times you have to understand."

Giles raised his voice. "I don't' understand any of this."

Tony looked at Xander. "Our marriage was almost over. She wanted a baby. I was gone for weeks at the time driving the truck. I thought that maybe this would help. She wouldn't be so lonely and it might save the marriage." He looked at Xander. "You kind of did."

Xander just looked down shaking his head. "This is unbelievable."

Angel stroked his chin. "I'm still confused though. Xander has a birth certificate with both of your names."

Tony shrugged again. "It wasn't hard back than. You help a few people enter the country you can easily find where to find a few fake documents. The guy we went to was good."

Xander shook his head. "I can't do this. I need some air."

Buffy followed him. "Xander you can't go outside."

Willow who had remained silent just listening looked at Xander. "You have to know this doesn't change you. You are still Xander."

Xander shook his head. "No I'm not Willow. I'm John." He laughed. "Oh and I'm Mexican so maybe I'm Juan."

Willow shook her head. "Xander I don't buy all of that story."

Xander closed his head. "He doesn't care enough about me to actually lie. Maybe I should be happy. I mean he's not really my dad. I don't have to claim him anymore."

Willow looked at him. "Xander I can do some research and see what we can find out. In order to do so I need to get some basic info from your dad."

Xander shrugged not caring anymore. "Find out what ever you can." He started walking away.

Buffy followed him concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Don't' worry I'm not going outside. I just need to get away from him for a while."

Buffy nodded knowing Angels place. "Come on I'll show you where you can relax." Buffy walked up the stirs and to the west wing to Angel's meditation room. "I'll make sure no one bothers you in here."

He just nodded. "Thanks Buffy."

"You know if you want to talk."

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Xander sat down on the yoga matt. "I feel lost."

Buffy sat down and across from him. "How about the biggest one. You are adopted."

Behind his eyes Buffy swore she could see the slightest glimmer of hope. "Do you think they are out there?"

"I don't know Xander."

"I probably shouldn't look in to it. I mean the truth is I thought I had some crummy parents. These are the ones that at least chose me though. Who ever my real parents are decides that they were better than."

Buffy wouldn't let him finish. "Xander we don't know the situation yet and it's unfair to judge."

"I do have to wonder what they look like. Maybe If I am Mexican it will make me sexy and like a hot-blooded Ricky Martin." He couldn't help but gasp. "Maybe I can salsa dance."

Buffy just laughed and shook her head. "Will you stop."

"This does kind of explain my love for Taco Bell."


	5. Twisted Destiny 5

Xander fell asleep on the yoga matt. Buffy had her back to him and looked out the window. The only light in the room was from the moon. She felt a cold pair of hands on her shoulder. She knew it was Angel.

Angel could sense the burden in the room. He whispered as to not wake Xander. "You okay Buffy?"

"I'm fine. It's not me I'm worried about."

"We will keep Xander safe."

"It isn't just this asshole with the gun. Today his world was turned upside down. He finds out that the world he was living in is a lie."

"I don't know if lie is a fair statement. I mean Tony is no Saint but lots of people adopt and I can see the argument for not telling Xander."

"It isn't just the adoption thing Angel. His mom was murdered today. I'm sick and tired of this town. Xander is my friend so I'll do what I need to. I will hold him up its just. I am sick of this town taking so many good people."

Angel squeezed her shoulder. "It would be a whole lot more people if it wasn't for you."

She shrugged "Maybe."

"You should get your rest."

She shook her head. "I can't. I need to watch over Xander. I need to be ready if."

"You aren't going to be ready if you are exhausted. Go ahead sleep. You aren't going to be able to go toe to toe if you are exhausted. Beside I can watch post here. I'll wake everyone at the first sign of trouble or Sunrise. What ever comes first."

Buffy sighed but knew he was right. "Okay but the first sign of trouble."

"I will wake you. Scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout." With that she turned and went to the other side of the room picking out her own yoga matt and laying down. Angel looked at her. "You can sleep in the bedroom."

She shook her head and just lay down. "If you want me to sleep you don't get to tell me where."

He put his hands up in surrender. It made her feel better keeping Xander with in eye sight. Angel was right about one thing. She barely closed her eyes and she was out like a light.

Angel true to his word kept watch post not only over Buffy but also over Xander. It felt strange. Xander and Angel were never friends. They would never be friends. This was about more than that. Right now what he was going through he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Just before 530 AM Buffy was shaken awake from her sleep. "Angel?" She guessed before opening her eyes.

"No it's Willow." She whispered. "Buffy can we talk for a second."

Buffy yawned and opened her eyes rubbing them a few times. "What is going on Willow?"

"Just come with me."

A sleepy tired Buffy pulled herself up and yawned following Willow in the the main hall. Anthony was snoring loudly on the couch. Willow sat at the desk at the end of the hall. Buffy pulled up a chair at the desk. "What is going on Willow?"

Willow opened the computer. "So I spent the first few hour cross referencing any families with in Mexico that had children that had suddenly gone missing."

"So we are sticking with the Xander is Mexican theory?"

Willow shook her head "No. I don't think he is. It turned up nothing."

"So we have nothing?"

"Come on Buffy you know me better than that. I started going over the story again. I felt like there was one part that was glazed over. The shots fired thing was pretty much forgotten about."

"You think it might have been related to Xander."

"So I started looking in to the truck stop and the dates I was able to pry out of his dad." A few quick keystrokes and Willow pulled up an old newspaper article. The headline read "Woman Shot In Truck Stop bathroom."

Buffy's eyes went wide as pancakes. "You think Xander is related to this?"

"It only gets stranger Buffy." A few more keystroke and Willow pulled up pictures. "This is a picture they got off a surveillance camera of the shooter. Does he look familiar?"

In front of them was the photo of the man who was shooting at Xander just earlier that morning "This was from almost 17 years ago. I know what you are thinking. He looks the same "

Buffy just mouthed, "Who are you?" She shook her head "Maybe we should tell Xander."

"Buffy there is a little more." Willow pulled up another article. "So this woman had a baby. "

"Let me guess. That baby came up missing."

"Police assumed the shooter either took the baby or killed it and disposed of the body. "

"For bonus points I'm going to say this baby's name was."

"John Conner." Willow clicked away at the laptop pulling up a picture. "This is a photo of his mother. Sarah Connor."

Buffy looked at the screen. "She is pretty. What about the father?"

Willow shook her head "I haven't been able to find anything yet. He's a bit of an unknown."

"We have to tell Xander the truth."

"I know but it's not going to be easy. He just found out yesterday that he is adopted. So now he thinks he might have new parents out there. We have to show him that this mother is dead too."

"God I don't know how we."

"Willow I will do it."

"Buffy this is a lot and it's unfair to ask you to drop this bomb."

"Willow it is okay." She pulled herself up. "Can you leave the web pages open though? I want to show him."

Willow just nodded. She was completely unaware that by searching info on Sarah Connor a simple tracking program was being initiated on her lap top. As Buffy woke Xander up she walked him through everything. Willow filled in Giles and Angel about Sarah Connor and the mysterious gunman. Anthony heard most of the story second hand from Willow.

To Anthony it changed the way he looked at his son. Xander was no longer an abandoned child. He was a survivor. He was a victim. Xander couldn't take his eyes off of Willow's screen. He looked at Sarah Connor on the screen.

"She is kind of pretty don't you think?"

Buffy just smiled. "She is beautiful Xander."

"I wish I could have." He shook his head. "I wonder what she was like."

"I don't know Xander. Willow has some basic info on her. She was a waitress. She wasn't much older than you are right now."

"Anything else?"

"Well you aren't going to read this in any articles but my theory goes something like this. She wanted you to live Xander. She didn't abandon you. She saved you. She wanted you to live and even though it probably broke her heart she gave up the thing she loved most so that you could live."

Xander fought back his tears wiping away a single one. "What do we know about the son of a bitch that killed her?"

"He is still a mystery man. I give you my word though Xander. We will find him and we will make him pay."

Xander stood up and put his hands in his pocket. "Is there any food here Buffy?"

"Food?"

"I know it's strange. I mean I am starving and the last thing on my mind should probably be food but."

"No. Food is good. I could eat too. Angel keeps a stocked fridge for when I come over."

As he came in to the room Angel, Willow , Giles and Tony looked at Xander hanging an awkward silence. Tony just blurted out. "So it turns out you aren't Mexican."

Xander just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "No. I am not."

Giles looked at him. "So do you want to be called John now. I mean."

Xander shook his head. "This is an obvious change but it's like Willow said. I am still me. I'm Xander Harris. For good or bad what ever the hell that means."

Willow smiled standing by him. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

Xander sighed. "I want to get the focus off of me and on to where it belongs. I want to find this thing that killed my mom or moms I guess. I want to find it and make sure it never hurts anyone ever again."

Buffy nodded and stood on the other side of Xander. "I agree."

Giles piped up. "I've been trying to keep up with the news. Right now the Sunnydale Police are looking for both Xander and Anthony. They want to offer protection."

Anthony sneered at the comment. "The police in this town are a joke."

Xander sighed. "He is right."

Giles started pacing "Which means that they probably won't do much good in tracking the shooter."

Buffy shook her head. "Than we will find him."

Anthony smirked a little at Buffy. "Atta girl. I knew there was something I liked about you. I say we get our hands on some heavy artillery and we make that son of a bitch pay."

Xander shook his head. "Dad this isn't your world. You need to go some where safe."

Anthony angry looked at Xander. "Like hell I do. I am going to find this son of a bitch and rip his heart out. He murdered my wife."

Xander got in his dad's face. "Dad this isn't a man. I don't know what it is. We aren't talking about something you can shoot and it dies like everything else."

Anthony rolled his eyes at him. "Xander I don't know what you think you saw but."

Just than his statement was interrupted by what sounded like a massive explosion. On the other side of the house a Ford F150 came crashing through Angels front door. Buffy was the first to see him. As the truck door opened the man who shot Xander's mothers jumped out of the truck. He held sub machine guns in both hands like they were nothing more than pencils.

Buffy looked on stunned. "He found us. We have to run now."

Angel reached behind him and opened a cabinet taking out a sword. He turned to Buffy. "Get everyone out of here. I'll get you a head start."

The shots started firing and Buffy nodded running pulling Xander along fast. Angel did his best to block the path of the bullets. Each bullet that stuck him hurt like hell but they weren't fatal. As the bullets connected with him he kept running and raised his sword swinging at his hand .

As the sword connected it was like metal on metal. The blade shattered and Angel dropped the weapon. The gun dropped to the floor and Angel looked on stunned. A small spark shot out of his arm. "You are a machine?"

No response was given. Instead he just turned the gun in his other hand at Angel and squeezed the trigger. More bullets riddled his body. Angel quickly grabbed the gun and yanked it away. No more weapons. No more blades or bullets it was just a battle of wills.

The machine grabbed Angel by his throat trying to crush his larynx. Angel just punched him. "I don't need air asshole."

The machine paused for a moment trying to refigure his battle strategy. The bullets weren't working. What ever he was up against it was like nothing he ever faced. Angel used that moment of distraction grabbing him and tossing him against the wall.

As he hit the wall The Machine grabbed the fabric of the curtain to pull himself up. As he did so the curtain came off the rod and falling to the floor. As the machine lost his balance again sunlight filled the room.. That is when he spotted the weakness. Angel flinched quickly stepping in to the shadows. With this new knowledge the machine he got to his feet again. He looked at the curtains between him and Angel and quickly pulled them down and off.

Angel knew he was done for if he didn't find shelter quick. Angel dove in to the weapons cabinet pulling the door shut. The machine looked at the cabinet. He walked back to the room grabbing the guns that were dropped earlier. He turned back to the cabinet ready to open fire.

Suddenly he heard squealing tires and looked out side. His primary target was getting away and killing Angel wouldn't do anything to complete his mission. So he ran back to the truck and jumped in pulling out as fast as the truck would go.

Xander was behind the wheel of Angel's car with Buffy and Willow up front. Anthony was with Giles in his car. They figured if they split up it could provide the needed distraction.

Buffy looked out the back widow seeing the Ford F150 pulling out Angels and barreling down the front lawn. Her gut was worried for Angel but right now wasn't the time. She watched the truck go faster and faster. "Xander put the pedal down."

He stepped harder. "I'm trying Buffy." Angel's Dodge Charger was good on speed and power but the roads were bad.

The machine scanned the vehicles. **VEHICLE 1: TWO MALES AGE NOT ACCURATE TO BE AQUIRED TARGET. VEHICLE 2: TWO FEMALES 1 MALE MATCHING HEIGHT WEIGHT DESCRIPTION DESTROY AT ANY COST.** That was all the machine needed. As the Ford F150 hit the gas it rammed the back of Giles car.

Giles stepped on the gas. "Bloody hell."

Anthony yelled at him. "Give this thing some damn gas old English."

Xander drove as fast as he could but was worried about Giles and Anthony. "That thing is going to kill him."

Willow looked out the back window just in time to see a bullet whizzing past her and breaking the rear window. "Oh my God."

Xander looked at her. "Willow gets down."

Buffy looked at her concerned. "Did you get hit?"

Willow yelled, "I'm fine." The truck tried pulling around Giles trying to get to Xander. As he tried to pass Giles rammed him with the side of his vehicle. The hit made the truck spin out from the back and as fast as he was moving the truck flipped after hitting an embankment.

Giles stepped on the gas but when he hit the truck it ruptured the fuel line and the car rolled to a slow stop. Buffy looked back at them. "They stopped."

Xander slammed on the breaks. "We have to pick them up." He slammed the gear in reverse and backed up. Anthony jumped out of the car looking at the flipped truck.

"Damn it boy I told you to floor it and get the hell away from here."

Xander yelled at them. "Just get in."

Giles opened the door and jumped in to the back. As Anthony started to get in he once again heard the shots. The machine was out of the truck and shot the rear view mirror. Anthony was the first to see the red dot. It was the laser guide and it was right between Xander's eyes. With out thinking he slammed the door shut and threw his body in front of the window.

Xander heard the shots and saw his dad convulsing in pain as the bullets filled his body. "DAD NO."

With the last of what ever he had he steadied himself against the car and blocked the window. He yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

With nothing more than instinct he stepped on the gas watching the machine in the background as his dad now laid dead on the ground. The machine kept firing but the car was gone. Xander couldn't blink if he wanted too. The car was silent. Xander drove in shock.

"My father is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Xander drove down the road trying to put as much distance between him and the machine as possible. They had been driving for a few minutes and hadn't seen anything from the machine. Buffy looked at Xander she could see the shock in his eyes.

"Maybe you should pull over Xander and let Giles drive."

Xander took his foot off the gas when he spotted a cop car behind him. He was doing 50 in in a 35 and that was more than enough for the cop to turn on his lights and sirens.

Willow turned looking back suspicious. "Xander you should pull over."

Xander just stepped on the gas. "Willow I don't' trust him. For all we know this is some kind of inside police job."

Giles turned looking at the cop driving. He was a thin black man with a mustache. "He is not the one that was shooting at us."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm with Xander. We don't know enough. This could be another maniac with a machine gun."

Willow looked back worried. "Uhm I trust both of you." Giles just nodded in agreement.

Xander stepped on the gas pulling away from the cop car. As he sped up the cop stepped right on the gas with him. It didn't take long and another car had joined in the chase. Buffy was yelling directions at Xander telling him where to turn. Another 5 minutes and there were 6 cars in the chase all together. Buffy pointed "We have to get on the interstate now. If we stay in town we are sitting ducks.."

Xander floored it trying to get on the interstate entrance. Unfortunately he didn't see the 3 cop cars blocking the entrance ramp. He went to turn the other way but found 3 cops cars pinning him in.

Xander swallowed a lump in his throat. He sighed feeling like he let them down. "Sorry guys end of the road."

The cops shouted at Xander "SHUT OFF YOUR ENGINE AND STEP OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." Xander knew he had no choice. He slowly turned the key and put his hands up and out the window. As the police swarmed the vehicle they pulled Xander out of the car along with Willow ,Giles and Buffy.

Buffy did her best to keep her eye on Xander but the officers on the scene put all of them in cuffs and locked them in the back of a police car. It wasn't until one of the officers got his hands on Xander's identification they realized who they had.

The police had been looking for him all day and suddenly all of them understood why he ran. 20 minutes later he was sitting in the police station in an empty room. He was still handcuffed sitting at a table. Detective Riker entered the room and looked at Xander handcuffed. Riker was an officer in his early forties. He had a bit of a ponch belly and graying beard. He had a kind look that told Xander he was there to help.

"Let me get those off of you son." He went to Xander and took out a handcuff key.

Xander looked at the officer pleadingly. "My father was shot and he's."

"I know. The others told me. We sent an ambulance up."

"He's dead isn't me."

The officer just nodded. "Do you want to tell me how it happened?"

Xander stood up pacing. "Where are my friends?"

The officer raised his hands. "They are safe."

"So you guys are arresting me cause of the high speed chase. That wasn't their fault. I was the one driving."

"Calm down. Look we don't' care about the chase. It's only natural after a day like this you don't trust the police. You have been through enough today."

Xander closed his eyes and wanted to cry. "I want to see my friends."

Riker looked at Xander. "You will. But for now I need your help. I need to know who this guy is. I need to know why he is after you."

"I don't know anything."

"You've never seen him before."

"Not before yesterday morning? I don't know who he is. All I know is that he's trying to kill me. Anyone gets between him and his target is going to end up dead."

Riker shook his head. "That is officially done now. You have the protection of the Sunnydale PD and you are safe here."

Buffy, Willow and Giles were all waiting in a similar room together. Buffy looked at her watch. "This isn't right. They need to let us see Xander."

Giles looked at Buffy. "Xander is going to be okay. He is in a police station."

Willow looked at Giles. "For all we know there is another impersonator in the station just waiting to take Xander out. I'm with Buffy."

Before she could say anything more an officer came in with Joyce Summers and Ira Rosenberg. No words were said they grabbed their daughters and hugged them with everything they had.

Willow just looked at her mom. "I'm okay mom I swear."

Ira fought back the tears. "The police called me and said they founds bullet holes in the house and you were missing."

Joyce looked at Buffy. "When I came home and heard about what happened at the school."

"Mom I am fine. It's Xander I'm worried about."

Joyce shook her head "That poor boy. His mother was killed."

Giles paced and shook his head. "Not just his mother unfortunately."

The Officer interrupted. "Until the suspect is apprehended you will be going in to hiding under protection of the Sunnydale PD."

Buffy shook her head. "Mom you need to go with them but I can't leave Xander."

Joyce looked at Buffy. She liked Xander but right now it seemed anyone who got to close to him was in danger. "Buffy we have to trust the police. Xander will be fine."

Willow stepped next to Buffy. "I'm with Buffy. Xander needs us and I can't leave his side."

Ira crossed her arms. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Buffy closed her eyes and looked at everyone. She felt like he was losing it. "Listen let me talk with Willow. I can convince her to go. Mom I will talk to you shortly."

Giles looked at Buffy a little surprised but trusted her judgment. "I would like a moment to talk to both of you in the hallway looking at Ira and Joyce.

Joyce knew what Giles was doing. He trusted him and nodded. Ira on the other hand just sighed and stepped in the hallway. The Officer followed them out getting word from the chief.

Buffy took Willows hand. "I think Xander might be right. You are in to close and right now maybe you should go with your mom."

"Buffy not you of all people."

"This thing is dangerous Willow. You can still help me but you can do it from the sidelines."

"But Buffy I'll be in protection."

"Willow Rosenberg would find a way to get a message to me. I need you to find out everything you can but I will feel so much better if you are some where safe doing it."

Willow hated to admit it but there was a good point. Why put yourself in danger if it wasn't needed. "I'll be worried about you guys the entire time."

Buffy took Willows hand holding it. "I vow to you right now I will keep Xander safe."

"What about your mom?"

Buffy sighed. "My mom will understand but I don't know if these police officers will." Buffy looked at her "Right now I wish I could just get to a phone and see if Angel is okay."

Willow looked at her "Angel's tough. Don't lose hope."

Riker had been listening to Xander's story. Where he had been the last 24 hours. Arriving at school and Buffy saving his life. Riker could tell Xander was being honest with him. Xander was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sargent Williams centered the room.

"A minute with you Riker."

Riker looked at Xander. "I will be back shortly." He stepped out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Harris is out of our hands."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means the Feds are stepping in."

"The Feds?"

"What did you expect? Who ever this asshole is the second he opened fire on a public school it became a Federal matter."

"So what? We just hand him over to them?"

"As we speak they are on the way to pick him up."

"Just him? What about the other?"

"The others weren't mentioned so they will still be under our protection."

Riker sighed "Well he wants to see them before they take him."

Williams sighed "If it will make it easier for him to agree to go than give it to him."

Riker nodded "I will talk with him."

As Riker came back in to the room he looked at Xander. He was starting to look more and more like a caged rat. "So we just got word. With in the hour Federal protection will be picking you up."

Xander shook his head. "I don't' want it. I don't trust it."

Riker sighed. "This is one of those things that is out of my hands. It's out of your hands."

"I don't have a say in the matter?"

Riker shook his head "I don't' think so."

Xander angry "I want to leave now. I want to see my friends. I want"

Riker stood up "Just calm down. I can't give you the wanting to leave but you will get to see your friends."

Xander angry looked at him. "Please let me speak to them."

Riker nodded and stood up. "I'm going to see what I can do."

An undercover officer came to Ira Rosenberg. "We are making preparations for you and you daughter and will be leaving with in 10 minutes."

Ira asked worried. "Where will we be going?"

The officer shook his head. "Not allowed to say until we get there. It is for your own good."

Another officer came to Joyce. "You'll be leaving shortly after."

Joyce sighed. "Before I go I need to stop by my house and grab a few things."

The officer nodded. "We will have a couple officers accompany you but you'll have to leave right now."

Joyce nodded and went to Buffy in the other room. "I will be back shortly and than we are leaving."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mom I want you to go. Giles and I have been talking and he is willing to go with you. I would feel better knowing you are protected and he is with you."

Joyce sighed "Buffy I."

"Mom some times I need you to just trust me and say I have faith in you."

Joyce bit her lip and wanted to find the strength. "Buffy I don't know."

"Xander saved my life mom."

"I appreciate that but it doesn't mean you are indebted."

"When everyone else thought I was done for he was there. I was dead mom. I was dead and he breathed life back in to me. I am not doing this cause I owe him. I'm doing this because he would do it for me."

"I hate when you get that look in your eyes. It says that nothing I say is going to change your mind."

"I promise I'll be safe mom."

Joyce hugged her daughter tight. Just then Riker entered the room interrupting them.

"Your friend Xander wants to see you before he goes?"

Buffy stepped away from Joyce and looked at Riker. "Where is he going?"

Riker shook his head. "I'm not sure. The Feds are taking him and they are on the way so if you want to see him you have to do so now."

Buffy nodded and followed Riker. Willow was already in the room hugging Xander.

She looked him in the eyes. "I feel like I'm turning my back on you."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy is right. You can still be research girl. I just need you to do it from a safe distance."

Buffy looked at Xander. "I wish you had more time for good byes but we have to figure this out."

Xander shook his head. "Federal Protection isn't going to do anything for me. These guys don't have clue one what they are up against."

Buffy pointed to the tiny camera "Xander they are listening."

The officer stepped in the room looking at Willow. "Ms Rosenberg it is time."

Xander grabbed her in one last hug. "See you soon."

She hugged him back. "You better."

With that an officer led Willow and her mother to an unmarked car. Xander looked at Buffy. "We have to get out of here now?"

"I'm working on it Xander."

A Black Car pulled up in front of the police station. Detective Riker came to Xander telling him the FBI Car was here and would most likely be taking him with in moments.

Xander shook his head looking at Riker. "I can't leave. Not like this not."

Suddenly the lights in the police station all went out. Buffy looked at Riker "Where is my mother?"

Riker tried to reassure her. "Calm down. I'm sure this is just an outage. We get these occasionally. The generator will kick on in a minute. As for your mom I saw her leave with an officer and Mister Giles a few minutes ago. Now I'm going" Before he could finish they heard gunfire in the hallway.

Riker spun around hearing the bullets pop out. He looked at Buffy and Xander. "Follow me NOW."

Xander was ready to question him but knew better. Riker yelled "Keep your head down." He ran with Buffy and Xander close behind leading them down the room and to the back steps.

Riker could hear the shots ringing out above him. As they ran through the basement he stood in front a steel vault. He quickly typed in the combo on the pad and opened the door. "This is the weapons armory. Until I come for you I want both of you to wait in here and you don't open the door for anybody."

Buffy looked at him. "I can help. I " Before she could finish though Xander pulled her in and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it Xander."

"Buffy maybe running and hiding is all that is going to keep us safe right now."

Buffy sucked in a deep breath and looked around. "Okay fine. We are in a weapons armory."

She walked up and down the walls looking at the guns. Xander followed close behind her. "I know the way of the slayer isn't the gun."

"Xander I don't know thing one about these."

Xander took an assault rifle off the wall and set it on the table in front of him. "This could help I think."

"What about bullets for it."

With out thinking Xander grabbed a few clips that were loaded and stored in the cabinet on the wall above it. As he locked the clip in place and pulled turned the safety off he looked at Buffy.

"I only have time for a crash course Buffy but what you are going to do is widen your stance. This gun is going to have a hell of a kick." Xander stood behind Buffy showing her where to put the hands on the rifle. "Short quick bursts Buffy. "

Xander looked around the room trying to find a weapon. Someone had take apart a submachine gun. It was field stripped for cleaning but not put back together. Xander looked at all the piece on the table. "You can do this Harris." He closed his eyes trying to remember. His fingers worked the cold metal like it was turning on a light switch. From start to finish the entire process took him a minute 33 seconds. For a military man putting the gun together in under 2 minutes was good but his time was practically unheard of.

Buffy looked stunned. "That's military guy inside you right."

He just looked around the shelves till he found the right ammunition. "Yeah I guess so." The echo of bullets suddenly died down. The room fell quiet.

They could both hear a single set of heavy footsteps above them Xander knew in his gut it was the damn machine. He whispered to Buffy "These bullets aren't going to be enough."

Buffy took a deep breath. "They didn't stop him up there."

Xander quickly searched the room for anything they could use. There was a single cabinet that was locked with a simple padlock. He raised the barrel of the gun hitting it hard. After 3 strikes the lock gave way and Xander opened the cabinet door.

The cabinet was used for evidence lock up. It had a hand full of confiscated street guns. Xander pushed them away. "Damn it. " He pulled another box forward and started going through it. He pulled out a handful of sealed off lead pipes.

Buffy looked at them confused. "What the hell are those?"

"I think it's homemade dynamite."

"Really?"

Xander nodded "They pulled the fuses to make them stable but I think." He got an idea. "Buffy I want you to take every bullet proof vest you can find and place them together. We need to use them as a blast shield."

Buffy just nodded pulling the various vest from the weapons inventory. While Buffy was doing that Xander took pipe bombs and placed them at the front entrance of the vault door. Buffy was able to get 5 vests together. She fastened them together with the Velcro.

"Xander I got it done."

Xander just nodded "Back of the room now. We need as much space between ourselves and the door."

That was when they heard it. At first the machine yanked against the door. It was solid steel though. He continued puling and trying to use his raw power but the door was too much.

As Buffy and Xander huddled under the vests Buffy whispered. "This is good maybe he wont' be able to get in."

"Maybe."

Suddenly the pulling sound against the door stopped. The machine looked at the key pad and pulled the wires out from the key bad. He sliced the red and black lead and pulled the sleeve of his jacket back. On his arm was a small access panel. The red and black lead he connected in to his own neural net processor. It only took a matter of second and the he was able to crack the vault code.

The sound of the lock disengaging made Buffy nervous. Xander steadied his shot on the lead pipes bomb he planted at the base of the door. As the heavy door swung open Xander looked at Buffy. "Brace yourself."

As the machine stepped in and directly over the lead pipe bomb Xander squeezed the trigger. As the first bullet connected with the bomb it exploded and lit all of the other instantly. The explosion rocked the room but more importantly it blasted the machine out of the vault and set him on fire.

The vests protected and did what Xander hoped. Bufffy quickly pushed them off . "You okay Xander?"

Xander held the gun in his hands slowly stepping forward "I'm fine."

Buffy knew what he was thinking. He was worried maybe the blast wasn't enough to take him out. As Xander inched towards the door to see Buffy grabbed his arm. "Xander let me take the lead."

Xander shook his head. "I got this Buffy." As Xander stepped out of the vault Buffy stuck close to him. The machine was on the ground on fire and looked down for the count. Xander looked over his shoulder "I think he is done for."

Before Buffy could respond the machine started to pull himself up. It was like the fire wasn't even bothering him. With his synthetic flesh burning you could see the metal exoskeleton underneath.

With out hesitation Xander opened fire knocking him back down. He stood over him spraying a firestorm of bullets in to the machine. Buffy knew this wasn't going to destroy him. The bullets bounced off like it was nothing. She pulled at Xander. "Come on we run. NOW."

Xander knew she was right. As sweet as destroying this thing might be, he knew the guns they had wouldn't get it done. "We need to find a car now."

Buffy practically pulled Xander running up the stairs back to the main floor. The floor was a mess of blood and bodies. The policemen who weren't dead were most likely breathing their last breath. They stepped over the bodies trying to make there way through to the garage.

Buffy felt a cold hand grip her ankle as she stepped over. She quickly spun around and raised her gun. The hand grabbing her was a dying Detective Riker. He looked up at Buffy and gasped. He tried to find the words but all that came out was blood.

Xander squatted down looking at Riker. Riker had saved their lives by locking them in the vault and now he was dying. "Come on man I'm taking you with us."

Riker shook his head. He knew it was over. He was bleeding out and nothing Xander did would stop that. He looked at Xander and just pointed to the exit trying to get him to run. They heard the metal on metal as the machine walked up the steel steps.

Buffy looked at Xander "Come on Xander we go now."

Xander looked at Riker "I'm sorry." Riker yelled through a gargle of blood. "Get the hell out of here."

Buffy and Xander ran out the front door. The black Sedan the machine had arrived in was still running. Xander pulled the door handle and jumped in. Buffy got in the passenger side and squealed rubber as they left the parking lot.

Riker spotted the burnt mess of the machine. Half of the metal was exposed and his flesh dripped on him like a melted birthday candle. As the machine walked to the door Riker drew his side arm and raised it shooting him yet again.

He kept walking to the door ignoring the bullets. He pulled a simple pistol with no sense of urgency. He pointed the gun at Riker and fired a single shot ending the detective's life.

He looked out at the door and saw the car he arrived in leaving. He calculated the top speed at which he could run and knew it was impossible to catch up to them.

Once Buffy and Xander were on the road and far enough away they found a gas station. Buffy quickly dialed her home number. She muttered under her breath. "Come on mom pick up."

Joyce picked it up on the fourth ring. "Hello."

"Thank God Mom. I'm calling to warn you."

"Buffy what is happening."

"Mom what ever you do don't go back to the station. Get off this phone and tell the Officer you can't go back to the station. Take Giles with you and stay safe."

"Buffy please just tell me."

"Mom you don't have time. Now get Giles and get the hell out of the house. PLEASE."

"Buffy we are going in to hiding. How will I find you?"

Buffy bit her lip trying to think. "Okay contact call dad and I will pass any messages I have through him. Now mom please GO."

"I love you Buffy. Stay Safe."

"Love you to mom." She hung up the phone and walked back to the car. She found Xander under the dashboard disconnecting the onboard GPS. "What are you doing?"

"This is a government vehicle Buffy. I'm assuming that son of a bitch stole it just like he did the cop uniform."

"Safe assumption."

"Well these vehicle have tracking devices on them." Buffy looked on at Xander as he was putting the dashboard back together.

"Is that more soldier guy memories?"

"I guess. I mean I haven't really thought of it." Xander threw any tracking components in the trash can and looked at Buffy. "Is your mom okay?"

"They are leaving right now."

"I'm just glad Willow left when she did." Xander got behind the wheel and started the car. "This could have been."

"I know."

"I guess it is just you and me now Buffy."

She nodded not sure what was next. "Safer that way."

Xander looked at her not sure what was next. He couldn't go home. They couldn't go back to Angel's. "Buffy where are we going."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wasn't sure. "I think." She looked at Xander and sighed, "I don't know."

Buffy was always the leader. She gave the battle plans and right now she didn't know what was next. Xander looked at her. "I think I might have a place in mind."


	7. Twisted Destiny 7

It had been a week since the assault at the Sunnydale police station. The state police had been called in to fill in for the fallen Sunnydale policeman. The news had picked up on the death of Anthony Harris. There was one question everyone was asking. Where were Xander Harris and Buffy Summers?

The school was particularly tight with security. They wanted an obvious police presence. The students who drove cars on the lot were stopped and asked for identification. The states governor declared that until the terrorist responsible for the massacre was caught he would make sure the citizens of Sunnydale felt safe.

That made it all the more difficult for those who had legitimate business at the school. So as Miles Dyson approached the parking lot a soldier approached the closed gate. He looked at Dyson. "You have business on the school grounds."

Miles Dyson had always been a little uncomfortable around guns. He was more of a computer geek. The tall African American looked at the soldier. "I am a recruiter. I have an appointment on campus."

"Can you step out of the car please? I'm going to need to see your identification."

He put the car in park and got out of the vehicle. He held his hands up. The soldier gave him a quick but efficient pat down. Once he deemed him not a threat he confirmed the identification. He took out his radio and called to the main office. "I have a Miles Dyson here claiming to have an appointment on campus." Miles fidgeted nervously. Finally the soldier got the confirmation. "Get back in your vehicle and drive to the visitor parking lot. Once you are there wait in your vehicle and someone will meet you to escort you inside."

Dyson didn't say anything he just quickly took his wallet back and got in his car. As he drove to the designated lot a soldier approached his car. Dyson got out of the car grabbing his briefcase. "You guys really don't take security lightly here."

This new soldier seemed a little friendlier. He walked along side Dyson. "They want the students to feel safe."

Dyson looked on shocked. "Really? Turning this school in to a military base makes them feel safe."

"It beats the alternative." He opened the door to the school and escorted him to the main office. Snyder was already waiting there to greet him.

"Mister Dyson I presume?"

Dyson nodded and stuck out his hand. "Yes but you can call me Miles."

Snyder looked past him. "You checked his identification?"

The soldier nodded. "He is clear."

Snyder stepped in to the hallway with Dyson. "You must understand Mister Dyson we aren't really allowing a lot of college recruits on campus but you scheduled this weeks before all of this happened."

"I do appreciate it."

Snyder didn't acknowledge anything one way or the other he just walked down the hall withy Dyson shuffling close behind. "You have half an hour on campus. When you are done you will wait in the classroom and a soldier will come to escort you back to your car." No more words said Snyder stepped to a classroom door.

"Thank you again." With nothing more said Miles stepped in to the almost empty classroom. Only one student was in the room. He had his back to Dyson and was looking out at the parking lot. The soldiers walking the campus were fascinating to him.

Miles cleared his throat and the student spun around. Miles approached him raising his hand to his for a shake. "You must be Warren Mears?"

Warren smirked at Dyson and took his hand. "I am."

"Miles Dyson but you can call me Miles."

"Miles I know you do these recruitment things for MIT but I have to tell you I'm pretty much locked on where I'm attending college."

Miles just laughed. "Why did you agree to the meeting?"

"Because you are Miles Dyson. I have probably read the article Scientific America did on you like 500 times."

"You know of my work?"

"Wired Magazine said you are the father of A.I."

"Well I have to tell you Warren I am a fan of yours."

Warren just laughed. "Kissing my ass isn't going to change my mind. I have already decided I'm going to Sunnydale Tech."

Miles shook his head. "I'm not kissing your ass. I really am a fan."

"What do you know of my work?'

Dyson opened his briefcase and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and started opening a video. "Can we sit?" Miles sat at one of the table sitting his laptop down. Warren sat down and across from him. "Now I wasn't blowing smoke up your ass when I said I was a fan of yours." He quickly flipped the computer around playing a video.

As the video played Warren recognized what it was. Warren had been chosen to represent Sunnydale High in the science fair in LA. A hand held camera shot the video and Warren was answering question for the cameraman. Next to him was a robotic arm and leg that he designed and showed in a working application. Miles bit his lip watching the video shaking his head. "Even now I watch this and it blow me away." He looked at Warren. "Finding you was just stupid luck. One of my friends had a nephew in the science fair."

"Did he win?'

"I'm not sure. He was in the elementary school division. Anyways he was checking out the exhibits and knew I would have to see this."

"Turn it off."

"You should be proud."

"Proud of what? I lost. Hell I didn't even get an honorable mention. Those things are so political. If you aren't making something that is saving the environment or helping old ladies across the street you don't have a chance."

"Maybe you could have taken a different approach."

"Like what?"

"What if you pushed them as robotic prosthetic limbs. You could have sold it as a way to give disabled veterans a chance to walk again."

"But I'm not. The arm and leg in the video are just a small part of the vision I have. I want to build a whole damn robot. Sure I could have lied but I'd rather lose for my idea than win under some lie just to move me forward."

Miles just laughed and shook his head. "A man of integrity. I get that. I need to ask you something though and I have to be completely blunt."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"I've seen enough of these science fairs to know that kids enter all the time and it isn't their work. Mommy and Daddy are the "

"You can back that up right now. My mother can't turn on the damn DVD player with out me there. My dad sells life insurance. The design I entered in the science fair was mine. Do you have any idea how much money I had to save to build the prototypes?"

"So if I wanted you to walk me through it top to bottom and tell me what each part does you could."

"With my eyes closed."

"I knew you were the real deal the moment I saw you."

"Thanks I guess."

"That is why you have to let me make my pitch."

Warren laughed. "I know MIT is where I should be but"

"Screw MIT. I'm not here for them."

Warren looked confused. "But you said."

"I said what I needed to so that I could get a sit down with you. I have my own pitch. Trust me you are going to want to hear it?"

"So if you aren't pitching me for MIT, who are you pitching for?"

"Just listen Warren. 6 months ago I am sitting writing a paper on the future of A.I and I got this sick feeling. I just am tired of writing paper on theory. I am tired of telling people A.I is going to change the future but I can't do it cause I'm grading papers."

"What are you saying?"

"Warren I just met you and this is a lot to ask but I need to know what is said here is between us." No words were said. Warren nodded enthusiastically. "I'm all but done at MIT. They don't know it but this is my last semester teaching."

"What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to take what I know out of my head and put it in to real world applications. I'm sick of theory of A.I. I want to get my hands working and stop talking."

"I'm still confused. How does all of this affect me?"

"I'm putting together a team. "

"A.I isn't really my thing. I can program all day long but don't know up from down when it comes to A.I"

"Warren you need to think big picture. I can take care of the A.I but it means nothing if I don't have a shell to put it in."

That's when it hit him. He smirked. "You want me to make a robot."

"Think about it. Your robot with my A.I. "

"Well I've never actually made a full robot."

"I've never made a functional A.I but I know I'm capable."

"Well I'm not sure if I."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Stop with this false modesty bullshit. I see that look in your eyes and I know. I know you can do this. You know it too."

Warren crossed his arms. "Okay cards on the table. What are you offering?

He just smiled and looked at Warren. "I wish I could offer you a blank check. You are my number 1 draft pick and If I had the money to give you I would."

"But you don't"

"I have something worth more than money. I am giving you an opportunity."

Warren just laughed and shook his head. "You are a terrible salesman."

"Think about it. What if Bill Gates came to you before he created Windows and said I have this idea. "

"So now you are Bill Gates?"

"No. I plan on changing the world in a way a simpleton like Gates could never fathom."

Warren shook his head and stood up. "Look I'm sure you are going to be the future of A.I and I'm sure I'll regret this choice but I don't think I can join you."

"Can I ask why?"

"College. I've already been accepted."

"College is amazing and I think going there is smart. For most people."

"But not for me?"

"Your mechanics are so far ahead of any professors I've ever met. Can you really imagine a scenario where any teacher or professor you have is able to teach you anything" He stood up and started pacing. "You are going to spend 4 years in college and the only thing it will get you is a degree. You know what you'll do with that degree? You will go out and you will find a job. Just like the kind I am offering you right now."

Warren opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Miles made a good point. "Yeah but if this new thing doesn't take off. If it fails you have teaching to fall back on. "

"Look me in the eyes right now Mister Mears. Look me in the eyes and you tell me if you see any change at failure."

Warren locked eyes with him and could see a fire and determination. This man was going to do everything he said he would. "Look I want to help you but the truth is college is where I need to be. Everything in me wants to join you but."

"But?"

"My mother would kill me if I just change plans and jump ship on college."

"Your mother?"

"Look I know it might seem silly but she is my mom."

Dyson sighed and put his hands up in surrender. "I get it. I've been there. My mom was." He shook his head and grabbed his laptop. "Well thank you for at least hearing me out."

"So you are going back to M.I.T?"

"Actually I will be in town till Friday." He pulled out his business card and handed it to him. "If you change your mind."

Warren took the card and nodded. "I'll keep you in mind."

Dyson stood up. "There is a kid in Tucson I'm going to meet with in two weeks. Once I offer him the position I offered you."

"So you have a back up plan in place. What if I said yes? This kid in Tucson would he and I be competing for the job?"

"It was never a competition. Like I said you were my number 1 draft pick but with or with out you my vision will move forward."

Warren just nodded. "Gotcha."

Dyson stuck out his hand to Warren again shaking it. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help."

Dyson looked at him and bit his lip not sure if he should say what comes next. "Can I offer some personal advice?"

"Sure."

"Like I said I know where you are on the mom thing. My mother was controlling like no ones business. There came a point though where I realized I needed to step out from behind her. I needed to just free fall. Free falling is scary cause you are depending on yourself. The choices you make you will be held accountable for. I remember when I told my mom that I didn't want to be a doctor. She cried for hours. It took everything I had not to break down and give in. I did it though. It was at that moment I felt I went from being a boy to a man."

Warren ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

"Don't be offended. For me it didn't happen till I was 22 so you still got a few years."

"Well Miles I wish you luck in the journey ahead."

"And good luck to you in college Mister Mears. Look me up when you graduate. If I am on target with my projections on where I want to be I still might have some work for ya."

Miles stepped out of the classroom and in to the hallway. Dyson started making his way back to the parking lot. He had barely taken 20 steps when Snyder popped out at him angry. "I told you to wait in the classroom."

"Sorry I forgot. I finished early."

Snyder huffed angry. "Well follow me to the office and I will have someone walk you back to your car."

Miles rolled his eyes finding it all terribly unnecessary. "What ever makes you happy."

Snyder walked him to the office. "Stay here while I get a soldier." He started to walk away but turned half way looking at him. "I'll be Back."


	8. Twisted Destiny 8

The night's sky was still pitch black when Xander pulled up to the desired destination. Buffy stepped out of the car. "So this is Cordy's famous beach house?"

As Xander got out he looked around making sure no one followed. Xander stretched out. He was just glad to be out of the car. "I helped Cordy close it up for the season."

"Close it up?"

"It's one of those towns where you spend a stupid amount of money for a house you will use maybe 3 weeks a year." Xander started walking around the house picking up some rocks.

"What are you doing?"

"Anyways Cordy and I came up here one weekend." He continued picking up rocks looking them over and dropping them. "I thought it would be Cordy and I cleaning. Really it was just Cordy coming up to order around a bunch of maids" He picked up another rock and dropped it not finding what he was looking for. "I think the maids kind of hated her."

Buffy sighed "Xander what are you "

Before she could finish he picked up a plastic looking rock. "They have one of those hide a key things." He smiled holding up the key like it was a treasure.

Buffy looked at Xander. "So you sure Cordy would be okay with this?"

"Probably not. But we need somewhere to lay low. I'm hoping she'll never have to find out we were here."

He walked around to the side of the house and to the back door. He put the key inside the door but stopped for a second. Buffy could sense the hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"They have an alarm system."

Buffy sighed looking frustrated. "You don't know the password."

"It's Cordy's Birthday."

"Oh well that should be easy. What day is her Birthday?"

"I know the month and year but."

"Xander this is your girlfriend. You don't know her birthday?"

Xander turned to her defensive. "Hey ex girlfriend and I remember it. I think it's the 15th." He scratched his head. "Maybe that was just the day we celebrated the party on."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are such a man."

"Well I guess it's now or never." He turned the knob and walked in to the house. As he did so the alarm panel quickly beeped. Xander went to the pad punching in the 6 digit code. The alarm went silent and he sighed. "So it was the 15th"

Buffy stepped inside reluctantly. She felt like she was trespassing. Buffy felt a long the wall for a light switch. When she found it she flipped it with no result. "Xander I don't' think the lights work."

"They work. It is just the last thing we did before we locked up for the summer was to shut power off at the box."

"Oh well that should be easy."

"Yeah but it will have to wait till morning."

"Why?"

Xander stepped to the side showing Buffy the basement door. He went to turn the knob but it was locked. "There are keys some where around here. I'm going to need some light to find them though."

"So what do we do till than."

"Well you can go get some sleep and I'll take the first watch."

Buffy shook her head. She knew how tired Xander was. He did all of the driving on the way there. "You should rest first Xander."

"Buffy I am fine."

"No you aren't Xander. Your eyes are blood shot. You are dragging your feet. You need some rest."

Xander put his hands up in surrender. "Do you have the guns?"

On the floor was a small blanket with the two guns and next to it a bag with ammunition. Buffy crossed the room picking one up. "I'll take first watch."

"And at first sign of that thing."

"I will get you up and we can go to war."

"Do you remember what I told you about the gun."

Buffy picked it up and checked the safety. It was on for now. "Yes Xander."

"And reloading the gun in case of"

"Xander I got this. Go to bed."

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Instead he climbed up the stairs and took the first bedroom on the left. It was the master suite. He barely pulled the covers up over to his chin and he was out cold.

Buffy sat on the porch. She propped her back against the wall facing the only road in. It was the quiet moments like this that really got to her. It gave her time to think and thinking lead to worry. Was Angel okay, would her mom and Giles be fine. What about Willow? God what she would give for a handful of her old life. Principal Snyder yelling at her and making sure she knew what a miscreant she truly was. She was even starting to miss the slaying.

As the sun started to come up Buffy took the opportunity to explore the house a little more. The summerhouse was definitely the kind of place that Cordy would live.

Xander slept for 4 and half hours but the rising sun filled the room was enough to get him up and out of bed. He sat up getting out of the bed. Buffy could hear the footsteps above her. She called up the steps "Xander you up."

Xander didn't say anything he just skipped down the steps. "Hey I found some clothes I think would fit me. I think in Cordys room their a garbage bag or two full of stuff. You should see if you can find anything."

"I know how Cordy is about her clothes."

"Don't' worry. This is all stuff they were getting rid of."

"Some new clothes and a shower would be nice."

"How was the first watch?"

"Quiet. I didn't see a single car on the road all night"

Xander nodded. "I'm going to look for clothes, find they keys to the basement and see about food."

Buffy nodded and yawned. She went up stairs. "I'm going to see what I can find for clothes." Xander followed going back to the master suite.

Xander pawed through the bags of expensive clothes. They were meant to be donated to Goodwill. Richard Chase never kept his clothes much more than a year. It wasn't just him. Buffy looked through the bags of clothes Cordy and her mother were getting rid of. Truth be told most of it was good expensive designer stuff. None of them would ever be seen wearing something last season though.

The bags were left on the bed of the beach house. Cordy and her parents would vacation there during the summer but it was the off-season and no one visited the town during the off-season.

Xander got a shower and came out wearing a simple polo shirt and some tan shorts. Cordy's dad had a little extra weight like most middle-aged men. It was nothing a belt couldn't take care of though.

Xander came out to find Buffy wearing one of Cordy's tank tops and a pleated skirt. "Looks like you found some stuff."

Buffy nodded "It's not a perfect fit but it will do." Buffy looked Xander up and down. "You look like you are ready to play a round of golf."

"And discuss mortgage rates."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "Are you sure we are okay here?"

"They use this every year from June to mid August but other wise it remains empty."

Everything about her was tired. Buffy looked worn out but she was vigilant. "Xander if you want to go back to sleep I will take watch."

Xander shook his head. You get some sleep. I have to find some food."

"Xander you slept 4 hours"

"Buffy I need to do a full weapons check on the guns. I want to get a bite to eat."

"Xander I can do this okay. I am built for this sort of thing."

"Buffy right now I wouldn't be able to sleep if I wanted too. I will sleep I promise but not yet. You catch some Z's and I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Buffy let go of a deep sigh. "Fine." As she crawled in to the guest bed the smell of clean fresh linen was intoxicating. She took a deep breath and yawned. Before she could close her mouth she was practically snoring.

Xander looked through the drawers trying to find the master keys for the house. Xander opened a drawer on the roll top desk and found the keys. After 6 or 7 attempts he was able to find the basement key. When he found the electrical panel he flipped the switch up. He walked to the light switch and flipped it to find the light coming on. "Score one for Xander"

Xander worked through the house looking for anything to eat. There was nothing more than bottled water in the fridge. Fortunately the pantry was still stocked fairly well with canned goods and some odds and ends. .

As he sat on the couch taking one of the guns apart he drank a diet protein shake and picked up the remote turning on the television. Of course the news was on the scene at the Police station. It killed Xander to know that 12 good police officers lost their life because of this machine.

He was so grateful Joyce, Giles, Willow and her mom left when they did. If they had stayed another 20 minutes they would have been dead. Xander could only watch so much before he had to turn the channel. He flipped through hoping to find something to help him relax. He stopped on an old Tom and Jerry cartoon. When he was a kid and his parents would fight he would turn to cartoons. There was something relaxing about being able to laugh even during the terrible moments.

Eventually Buffy woke up to find Xander cleaning the guns and eating. She grabbed some food for herself and told Xander he should get rest.

This is how it would be. At least till they came up with a plan. While one was sleeping the other would be keeping guard. It wasn't just the machine they were keeping an eye out for. Technically they were breaking and entering.

They had been there two days and in that time they saw one car and it was a pizza delivery guy who most likely made a wrong turn. As night was falling on day 3 and Buffy slept Xander cleaned the guns. He fought sleep for as long as he could but eventually it was too much.

As she slept a black cargo van pulled in to the drive way. Xander didn't hear the footsteps or sliding glass door. He stood in front of him watching him sleep.

"WAKE UP."

Xander shook quickly and shocked out of his slumber. As his eyes came to focus he looked at Angel standing in front of him. "Angel?"

"What if I had been that machine? You are totally vulnerable Xander."

Xander rolled his eyes and stood up exhausted. "Well Hello to you. " He looked at Angel "How the hell did you find us?"

Angel walked around him closing the blinds trying to make the place more secure. "I started looking for anyone who could might still have a connection. Oz doesn't know where Willow is. I found Cordeila."

"Cordy knows we are here?"

"She said early 12 hours ago the alarm Company called her parents house."

"Oh God." Xander smacked his face thinking he was in trouble. "I thought I put the code in right."

"You did. The company thought it was unusual that they were visiting this time of year. They called to make sure it was okay."

Xander sighed "I got to get Buffy up and hit the road before the police arrive."

"Relax. Cordy took the call."

Xander looked on a little surprised. "She covered for me?"

"You sound surprised?"

"Cordy and I aren't what you'd call on the best of terms."

"I get that. She gave me a message to give you."

"What message?"

"If you get shot don't bleed on the furniture."

"Nice to see she still cares."

"Where is Buffy?"

"She's still sleeping. Don't wake her. She needs rest."

"Wasn't planning on it." Angel looked around the house. He stopped looking at the guns on the coffee table. "Want to talk about those."

"Don't start Angel. I know guns aren't usually the way we deal but."

Angel picked up one of the guns checking the breach and clip. He looked at the sights looking through with one eye. "I think this one might be off a bit."

"It's not off Angel. It's perfect."

Angel put it down "If you say so." He sighed, "I'm not against the guns but I don't think it will help. You'll run out of ammunition quickly."

"I realize that."

"What else do you realize?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't seem surprised when I told you it was a machine. How did you find out?"

"When we were at the police station it came after me again. A Detective locked us in the weapons vault. When the thing entered the vault I used what I could find on hand."

"You shot him?"

"I tried to blow him up."

"What happened?"

"Half of his face melted off. Underneath was some kind of shiny metal polymer. I shot him point blank and the bullets bounced off."

"He is some kind of robot."

"Just like that guy Joyce was dating Ted."

Angel shook his head. "Ted was nothing compared to this guy."

"How did you mind out he was a machine?"

"When you guys were running I broke a solid steel sword on his forearm. When you cut in to someone you expect blood not sparks and wires."

Xander just shook his head "None of this makes any sense. I feel like for every answer I get 3 more questions."

"I might have a solution for that."

"Angel the only person who might know anything at all is Sarah Connor."

"Maybe it is time we talk to her."

"Angel she is dead."

"I'm dead. It doesn't stop you from bugging the hell out of me."

"So you got a phone to the after life?"

"I have the next best thing." Angel reached in to his coat and pulled out a red crystal. "This will help us." Xander reached to grab it but Angel stopped pulling it back. "You can't touch it Xander. The magic in here is very powerful and it's activated by touch."

"You're touching it."

"I'm not alive so it doesn't work on me."

"What does it do?"

"I talked with a friend of mine. This is very powerful magic. I mean real dark arts stuff." He put it back in his pocket. "Person A holds the crystal. Person B calls out to the deceased. The deceased than possesses person A for a brief window of time."

"How much time?"

"The crystal starts off as red but once the possession takes place it shines bright white. From there the crystal will start to fade. Once it's pitch black the energy has been used from the crystal and they will return to the after life."

"You think it could work?"

"This magic doesn't come from armatures Xander. I've known this warlock almost 140 years. If he says this works, trust me it will work."

"Is it dangerous?"

"All magic comes with a certain amount of danger Xander. You know what else is dangerous."

"An unstoppable killer robot."

"Exactly."

Xander paced back and fourth running his hands through his hair. "So I call out to Sarah Connor. Who holds the crystal?"

Before Angel could say anything Buffy interrupted. She had been standing in the door way listening. "I'll do it."

Angel whipped around. "Oh God Buffy." He ran to her hugging her. "I was so worried about you."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted to call you immediately. I wanted to go back and check on you but."

Angel shook his head. "It was to dangerous."

Xander felt a little awkward. He felt like the 3rd wheel. "I'm just going to check the perimeter."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander stay. We need to figure this magical crystal thing out?"

Angel looked at Buffy stepping back and crossing his arms. "How long were you there? What did you hear?"

Buffy looked at Xander. "I woke up right around don't get blood on the couch."

Angel looked at Buffy. "We need to talk to Sarah Connor but I don't want you messing with this Buffy."

Xander backed him up not wanting Buffy to take the chance. "He is right Buffy. I don't want you near this."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Guys we don't have time for this. I get it. It might be dangerous but this is a risk we have to take."

Angel shook his head. "We will find someone else. We will."

Buffy looked at him. "There is no time Angel."

Xander put his hands up. "Buffy damn it I have lost to many people already and I don't want to risk losing you."

Buffy shook her head. "No losing me. Besides Angel I am the slayer and I have the best shot at this."

Angel crossed his arms. "How do you figure?"

"I'm the slayer. I'm just flowing with mystical magical energy and if anyone can handle this."

Angel just bowed his head in surrender. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this. Am I?"

Buffy shook her head. "This is what I have to do."

Xander shook his head. "I don't want you doing this and if you won't back down I will."

Buffy crossed her arms getting in his face. "You think by backing down you can protect me. Well I will still do it. I will just find someone else to call out to Sarah Connor."

Xander looked stunned. "But it has to be me?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "You said that he has to call out to Sarah Connor anyone can call out right?"

Angel looked at her. "Technically yes but Xander would be a better choice cause he has strong connection to Sarah Connor."

Buffy put her finger in Xander's chest. "So with or with out you I'm doing this."

Xander opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath. "Okay I will do it."

Buffy looked at Angel "So lets do this."

Xander closed his eyes. "Buffy can we just take one minute."

Buffy stepped to Xander. "I am going to be okay."

Xander stepped back and turned away. "Buffy I'm afraid."

Buffy looked at his back and suddenly got it. "You aren't afraid of the spell. You are afraid of talking to her?"

Xander opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. After what seemed like forever he turned around. "She gave me up Buffy. What if we find her and she wanted nothing to do with me. What if she tells me to stop bothering her and let her enjoy the after life?'

Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Xander and I wish I didn't have to ask you to face this. If we don't do this"

Angel interrupted. "You spend your life always afraid You'll always be looking over your shoulder."

Xander sighed and looked at Buffy. "Alright."


	9. Twisted Destiny 9

Angel was lighting candles around the empty garage floor. Xander and Buffy than were painting some symbols on the floor that Angel showed them. Angel stood over Xander looking at him. "That is supposed to be a lamb not a dog."

Xander looked up. "It is a lamb."

Angel shrugged. "Look s like a dog to me."

Xander closed his eyes annoyed. "Oh my God. Trust me it's a lamb. Can we just get started?"

Buffy jumped up having finished painting her symbols. "Done."

Angel walked to the final corner of the garage lighting a candle. "Okay Buffy I want you to step to the circle Xander painted on the floor." Angel looked at the circle and yelled at Xander. "That is an egg shape not a circle."

Xander slapped his forehead. "Oh my God Angel I'm not an artist."

Angel rolled his eyes. "It's a circle Xander. I would hardly call it art."

Buffy put her hands up. "Guys stop. I'm sure the egg circle is fine." Buffy stepped in it. "

Xander put his hands up in a time out motion. "Let's just run one last systems check on how all of this is supposed to go down."

Angel nodded and looked at both of them. "You'll stand between the two symbols in front of Buffy. I will hand her the crystal and you'll visualize in your head the person you want to speak with. From there you will call out" He quickly grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Xander.

Xander looked at the paper and sighed. "Okay I read this."

Buffy looked at Angel. "What do I need to do?"

Angel shook his head "You are the vessel. You don't need to do anything."

Xander locked eyes with Buffy. "What will happen to Buffy if Sarah does inhabit her?"

Angel hated saying it. "I'm not sure. She might go some where temporarily or she might be in the back ground watching."

Xander shook his head "Seems like an awful lot of who knows for something so serious."

Buffy looked at him. "We have to do this. No backing out now."

Angel looked at Buffy. "I don't' know how much time you'll have. Once the crystal goes from Red to White the clock starts. The darker it gets the harder the connection is."

Xander nodding "So no wasting time."

Angel bit his lip. "Yeah but she has to be willing to come of her own free will so don't piss her off or she can turn back immediately"

Buffy looked at Xander. "Man Willow is going to be pissed she wasn't here to see this."

Angel looked at two of them. "We ready?"

Buffy and Xander just nodded. Angel went to the garage door pushing the open button. "We need moonlight."

Buffy looked at Xander. "You better get in position." Xander just nodded and stepped between the symbols. "Hey Xander." She could see the uncertainty painted on his face. "It's going to be okay."

He just nodded. Angel reached into his pocket and took out the crystal. He took a few steps outside and held the crystal up to the moonlight. It went from a dull rock to something looked like a neon raving party toy. Angel crossed the garage careful and weary of the symbols.

Buffy put her hands out to take it from him. She stayed in the circle and Angel from a safe distance tossed it to her. As Buffy caught it she felt the power the crystal had. Angel wasn't joking when he said this is powerful magic. She couldn't blink if she wanted to. It felt like someone just plugged her in to an outlet.

The flame on the candles suddenly climbed much higher as a wind pushed through the room. Angel yelled at Xander "NOW."

Xander unrolled the paper and read it yelling. "I CRY OUT TO GODS PRESENT AND PAST. BRING FORTH SARA CONNOR. WE OFFER A VESSEL." Xander repeated this 3 times till suddenly the red crystal shined brighter and brighter till all the color was gone and a blinding white light shined from it. It shined brighter and brighter. They had to close their eyes because it was practically blinding. Just than it was like the light collapsed all at once.

The bright shine was gone and like Angel had said the crystal was now completely white. Xander looked at Buffy concerned for her. He stepped out of the symbols. "Buffy are you still here?"

Buffy looked at him and nodded. "I'm here Xander."

Angel shook his head. "It's didn't work."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh it worked."

Xander looked on confused. "But you are still here."

Buffy sucked in a breath. "So is she. I can feel her."

Xander stepped closer a little confused. He examined Buffy looking for anything different. "Sarah?"

Tears flowed from Buffy's eyes. "John."

Xander stepped back. "No I'm Xander."

Sarah just looked at her son through Buffy's eyes. She was practically shaking in joy happy to be so close to her son. "I'm sorry Xander. I know you go by Xander."

Xander looked confused. "You know?"

Sarah wanted to reach out wanted to touch him. She wanted to hold her son but could see the apprehension. "I've watched over you your entire life. I watched you grow to be the amazing man you are today."

Xander wanted to ask her so many things he remembered what Angel said though. They were on borrowed time. "I wish we had more time but I need to ask you some things."

Sarah nodded knowing why she was called. "The Terminator has found you."

Xander looked a little stunned. 'That is what you call it?"

Sarah stepped closer to him. "I know time is limited so I'm going to give you the crash course."

Xander wanted to reach out and touch her but was still afraid. "Where does it come from?"

Sarah started pacing trying to find a way to quickly tell the story. "I was just a few years older than you are right now. I was stupid and naïve to the world. That was how I was when the Terminator found me."

Angel called out. "Why was he after you?"

Sarah continued pacing. "In the future a war is coming. It's a war that will pit man against machine. Those fuckers push man kind to the brink. They almost wipe out everyone. The thing is though a one-man step forward. One man leads and pushes back and because of him. Man kind beats the machines."

Angel looked at her skeptically. "A war against machines?"

Sarah sighed taking in another breath "Just please listen. The man who leads everyone to victory was named John Connor."

Xander shook his head. "You are lying."

Buffy spoke seeing Sarah's visions. "She's telling the truth Xander."

Sarah shook her head. "I swear it's true. The machines though weren't happy. They knew they needed to cheat to win. So in the final moments of the war they sent a Terminator back in time. The first one was sent back in time to kill me."

Xander looked at her confused. "If John Connor was the savior why would they kill you?"

Angel looked at Xander. "Xander it is a good strategy. If you kill the mother before the child is ever born. You kill the child." Angel stepped forward. "But I do have one problem with this idea. How could you know about a war that was to take place in the future if you died before it ever happened."

Sarah smirked at the vampire. "Your skeptical. " She looked Angel in the eyes so she could see the sincerity. "Just like the Machines sent someone back in time so did The Resistance. They knew I would need protection. A single soldier volunteered. Kyle Reece came back with one mission only. His job was to protect me."

Xander looked down angry. "They should have sent someone better cause obviously he failed."

Sarah snapped at Xander. "Kyle Reece was the bravest man I've ever known. If it weren't for him that first Terminator would have killed me. They would have won and you would never have existed."

Xander put his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry"

Sarah looked at him. "He wasn't just a soldier. He was the great love of my life. He is also your father."

Xander looked like his head was going to explode. "My father? My father is a soldier from the future in a war that hasn't happened yet."

Sarah just laughed, "It is enough to drive someone insane."

Angel looked at her. "You said something about a first Terminator? So there has been more than one?"

Sarah had sadness to her voice. The light in the crystal that was shining so brightly before was starting to fade. "They won't stop. I thought when we killed the first one maybe I could hide."

Xander stepped to her again. "What happened?"

She looked up choking back on her own tears. "You were only 5 months old. You were such a good baby. I was grocery shopping when I first saw him. You were in a car seat in a shopping cart. I saw him before he saw me. I grabbed the car seat and ran. He started shooting once he saw me. A couple people tackled him trying to take him down. More innocent folk that would die to keep me safe."

Quickly though the pain in her eyes turned to rage. "I put you in the jeep and floored it. I needed to put as much space between him and us. I knew we couldn't go back home. He would find us there. So I just drove. I got on the interstate and didn't look back. The thing is though, the Terminators don't give up. A little while in to the drive this semi truck just barrels down on us. I didn't need to look back to know it was him."

Angel looked at her. "Is that how you ended up at the truck stop."

Sarah had a look of such anger as she told the story. "He chased us. He wouldn't stop. He nearly ripped through us on the interstate and."

Xander put his hands up "I get it now. You limped to the truck stop. It was the same truck stop where my dad or Anthony or what ever the hell I am supposed to call him was."

Sarah nodded. "I hid between the trucks holding you. I thought we were going to be clear but I saw the semi truck pull in. It was than I realized."

Xander looked at her. "What was it you realized?

"This wasn't about me. It's about you. The machines would never stop until they got to you. Even if I found a way to live through the day you would forever be looking over your shoulder. No child should have to live that way."

She looked down and shook her head. "It was too much to ask. The world asked too much of you. It wasn't fair. You didn't create the problem but you would be the one to reap the consequences. It wasn't fair to burden you with a life of fear, a life where you would always be in danger. So I decided than and there fuck the world."

Angel suddenly got it. "You were trying to change the future."

Sarah looked at Xander. "Maybe the world would be screwed over by what I did. John Connor might not grow up to be a great soldier to save the world. At least he would grow up."

Xander looked at her still wanting to know more. "Why Anthony. Was there a reason you picked him?"

Sarah shook her head. "His truck was the closest one." She looked down. "I didn't know anything bout the man. I just had hope. " Buffy's eyes now flowed with tears. "I knew I was going to die that day but I hoped that who ever you ended up with." She cleared her throat trying to keep it together. "I had hoped that you would be just another found baby. No record of who you are would mean that John Connor ever existed."

Xander looked at her still unclear. "John Connor doesn't exist. I'm Xander and that thing is still after me."

She nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I thought I could change things but sometimes destiny doesn't want to be changed. Some times things are just meant to happen and no matter what I want or you want it has to be."

Xander shook his head. "No. I am not a warrior for the future. Buffy is the warrior. Angel is the warrior. I am just the guy who brings the snacks."

Sarah looked at Xander wanting to embrace her son. She wanted to hold him one last time. She was too afraid of rejection. "You have a strength in you. I might have tried to change what was meant to be but I didn't change you."

Angel looked at Sarah. "We need to know how to stop The Terminator."

She looked at Xander thinking this was the one piece of info that would keep him alive. "You hammer that son of a bitch. You hit him everything you got. Don't waste your time on small caliber. Explosive rounds work good, anything with a boom that shakes your molars works better. When you get him down though you hammer him. You hammer and hammer and hammer and when you think he is dead you keep just hammering. He will not stop getting up till he is destroyed."

The crystal Buffy clutched so tightly was going from gray to onxy. The light was almost completely gone now. Sarah looked at her son. "It's almost time. I want you to know though I am always with you. I have loved you from your first breath. Giving you up in that truck stop was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Xander looked in her eyes and felt like he was losing her all over again. "I wish you could stay I wish."

Buffy watched on. She could feel Sarah's heart breaking and knew all she wanted was just one embrace from her son. She was to afraid of being hurt or pushed away so she just stayed close. Buffy would not rob this woman of what she so clearly deserved. If Sarah wouldn't do it she would. She stepped forward and grabbed Xander in a hug and Sarah just gasped in joy. She was holding her boy again and nothing could take this moment from her.

Xander felt the tears stinging his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Buffy. They both sobbed holding on to each other. "I love you mom."

It was the last thing Sarah heard as she was pulled out of Buffy and was gone once again. Buffy sobbed as she held Xander. Being so close to Sarah she had seen it all. She had felt her heart rip in two knowing she had to give her son up. She had felt the terror as she saw as the Terminator fired the shot that would put out the light in her life forever.

Xander held her sobbing. He knew she was gone and knew he was once again an orphan. "Buffy are you."

She cried as she held her friend "I'm here Xander. I'm here."


	10. Twisted Destiny 10

The sun was just coming up and Buffy sat out in the sand in the beach. She watched the waves of the ocean crash against the shore. She watched the water come in and out in and out. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. An hour must have passed and she hasn't said or done anything.

Xander and Angel watched her from the window. Xander just shook his head.. "I don't get it. It's like she's catatonic or something. Maybe it was that damn crystal. Maybe when Sarah went back she took Buffy with her."

Angel shook his head. "Xander that is Buffy. She is in there. She is just dealing with what happened."

"Yeah but it was my mom and she's acting more emotional than I was."

"She wasn't in your head Xander. Buffy felt what Sarah felt. She saw what she saw. Trust me when I tell you something like that inside you isn't something you can just shake off." He turned his focus back to Buffy. "I wanted to give her space but maybe."

"No. You should let me take this one."

"Xander." He looked at him and shook his head "You are right."

"What?"

"If she is feeling something cause of your mom than you are the one she should talk to."

"Not that part. You just said I was right. Can you say it again?" Angel just turned glaring a hole that could burn a hole in to him, "Fine I'm going."

He stepped out in to the sand looking at Buffy. He sat down next to her pulling his own legs up. Buffy just continued staring. "Hey Buffy you are kind of scaring us here with this whole silence thing."

Buffy breathed in a deep breath. "Xander it's just a lot. I mean in one day everything I know about someone I thought I knew. Everything has changed."

Xander shook his head. "That's not true Buffy. Just because she said."

Buffy cut him off and looked in his eyes. "She was in me Xander and I saw it. I saw everything she knew. I felt everything she felt and."

"I'm not the savior of mankind Buffy. Even if that is what you saw, things have changed. I'm not that guy. The guy that goes on to be this super soldier was John Connor and I'm Xander Harris. Things have changed."

Buffy shook her head "For the sake of mankind I hope you are wrong."

Xander turned back from looking at her and turned his attention to her. "Buffy this is silly to ask but."

"What?"

"Well you were as close to her as anyone could be."

"Not about to argue that?"

"I know it may seem silly to ask maybe you don't know."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what kind of woman she was?"

Buffy turned looking at him. "Look at me Xander." He locked eyes with Buffy. "She was amazing. She was a woman with a warrior's spirit and my God I could feel that fighting spirit in her. She was amazing. I wish I could have known her."

"Buffy you don't have to exaggerate for my behalf."

Buffy just laughed. "I'm not blowing smoke up your ass here. Your mom was something incredible."

"Wow. Kind of puts things in to perspective."

"The entire time she was in me I only felt one thing stronger in her that that warriors spirit."

"What was that?"

Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Xander. "Her love for you."

"Buffy."

"I swear to God Xander if you question me on this I will kick your ass right here." She reached out and took Xander's hand. "I felt what she felt when she knew she had to give you up. Your mother loved you so damn much. You were her world."

Xander quickly wiped the tear that was forming in his eye and sucked back a sniffle. "Yeah well about that. I should probably say uhm thank you." He squeezed her hand. "I might have never got the chance to know her if you hadn't stepped up."

"I'm glad I was able to give it to you." Buffy sucked in a deep breath and looked at the beach house. Angel was still watching from the window. "We should probably get back in the beach house. I'm sure Angel is just dying to discuss battle plans."

Xander pulled himself up and than looked and extended his hand to Buffy to pull her up. "Let's figure this out and get back to our old lives."

Buffy took his hand and got to her feet. "Amen to that"

The two of them walked in to the house and Angel was standing waiting. He looked at Buffy. "Are you okay?"

Buffy ran her hand through her hair and nodded. "Yeah I'm better than ever."

Angel leaned against the doorway. "I think it's time we talk about the information we have."

Xander laughed. "New information. That is a good way to put it."

Angel ignored him and looked at Buffy "First we have to ask if we believe everything Sarah said."

Buffy looked a little angry and defensive. "Of all the things we have to do that is NOT one of them."

Angel put his hands up. "Buffy."

She shook her head. "Don't Buffy me Angel. You didn't see what I saw. This isn't a matter of you believing her. It is about do you believe me, Do you believe what I saw?"

Angel tilted his head looking in her eyes. "If you say she's the real deal that is good enough for me."

Xander interrupted. "If you choose to believe that than the world is in some serious trouble." He put his hands through his hair nervous. "Let's follow this theory. The world is going to hell cause all of those machines."

Buffy interrupted. "Terminators"

Angel put his hands up in a time out. "But as far as we know there is only one Terminator."

Buffy sighed running and shook her head. "They will send more. They always do."

Xander nodded "All of those Terminators are going to rise up against mankind."

Angel looked at him skeptical as he said it. "And you are the one who saves mankind."

Xander shook his head. "See that is just it though. I'm not the guy. That guy was changed the second I was given to Tony and Jessica Harris. This amazing warrior soldier is gone now."

Buffy shook her head. "I've been thinking about that. If that were true and everything was changed than why is the Terminator still after you."

Xander shrugged. "His only mission is to see John Connor killed. "

Angel paced back and forth. "Just to play devils advocate here but the second you were taken in by the Tony and Jessica, John Connor did die. No trace of him. To the world he was dead."

Xander threw his hands up. "Why is he back?"

Buffy looked to Xander with a deadpan stare. "Some things Xander can't be changed. Fate or destiny or what ever you want to call it needed certain things to happen. Your mom wanted to change all of that to save you. She did it to protect you but fate had to set it back straight."

Xander just shook his head. "Come on. Really? You are telling me that I am the guy that raises up and saves mankind."

Angel scratched his head. "Your mother was an amazing warrior of a woman who was supposed to mold you in to this savior. That wasn't possible though. So destiny put another amazing warrior woman in your life. Only this time it's the slayer."

Xander rolled his eyes. "So me becoming friends with Buffy wasn't my choice. It was some greater guiding hand putting something right."

Buffy looked at Xander and it started to fit. "My God Xander theirs a lot of things that have happened along the way. Things that kind of makes sense now."

Xander scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What kind of things?"

Buffy crossed her arms. "How about Halloween?"

Xander looked down "What about Halloween?"

Buffy stepped to him poking him the chest. "Don't give me that what about Halloween crap. You could have picked anyone to be. You could have chose any costume but you went as a soldier. "

Xander shrugged. "One night as a soldier doesn't make me a soldier."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "But it did. Xander you got on to a military base and you got a freaking rocket launcher because you knew more about army protocall and regulation than anyone on that base."

Angel who didn't want to believe Xander was the future savior of mankind looked at him. "God even I have to admit that is an odd coincidence. I mean of all the costumes you could have picked."

Xander rolled his eyes. "I didn't pick it cause I had aspirations to be some great soldier. I picked it cause it was cheap. I picked it cause I couldn't afford a real costume."

Buffy looked at him. "It doesn't matter why. I was there and I can tell you I remember what it is to be Lady Buffy of Buffonia. Do you know how much those memories and that costume helped me to be a better slayer?"

Xander looked confused. "A lot?"

Buffy got in his face "NOT EVEN A LITTLE. But some how though you picked a costume that made you like GI Joe."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy"

Buffy sucked in a breath. "And I saw that guy in the police station. I saw him put together weapons faster than veteran cops ever could. I saw him come up with a battle plan and strategy. You planted those explosives against the door. I know you say you aren't that guy but that guy saved our lives."

Xander looked angry now. "Than what is the god damn point of any of this. My mother made this huge sacrifice. She gave her life so that I could live. So that things could change. You are telling me that everything she did was for nothing."

Buffy could see the pain in his eyes. "If anyone knows what it is your feeling Xander it's me. I remember when I heard the prophecy that I was going to die I wanted to find a way to change it. I didn't want to die. The thing is though you can kick and scream and fight all you want. In the end it doesn't matter. Some things are just meant to be. Some things you just can't change."

Angel looked at Xander. "Right now that doesn't matter. If you believe you're the savior of man kind or not that Terminator is coming after you."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "He's right."

Xander looked out the window. "What we have here isn't going to get it done."

Angel looked at Buffy. "I might be able to talk with some people I know in the under ground. If you give them enough time they can probably come up with just about any weapon you need."

Xander turned shaking his head. "We don't have time Angel. That thing is out there. If he can't find me he is going to start looking for Giles or Willow or Joyce or any other possible person who might have a connection to me. The longer we stay in hiding the more lives we are putting in danger."

Buffy stepped closer to Xander "What are you saying?"

Xander pointed due east. "About 200 miles that way we run in to Fort Mason. As military bases go it's pretty small. Even the smallest military base is going to have a good weapons locker."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander you can't be serious. You got on base once. That doesn't mean you can do it again."

"It's not going to be easy but right now it might be our only choice."

Angel not on board with the plan looked at Xander. "We could go to a ammo shop and."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "And what Angel? We can buy bullets. This thing laughs at bullets. We need explosive rounds. We need rocket propelled grenades. This is all stuff you can't pick up at your local sporting goods store."

Buffy stood next to Xander "He's right." She turned facing him. "I don't know if this is the smart plan but it is your plan. If you feel this is the way to go. I will back you up."

Angel looked at him and shook his head. "Hell must be freezing over right now cause I never thought I'd see the day I'd be following your marching orders."

Buffy looked at him. "When do we head out?"

Xander wasn't used to being the guy they looked to for orders but didn't want to let them down. "We sleep now. When the Sun goes down the 3 of us hit the road."

Angel was pacing the floor. "So what is the plan? I mean how do you plan on getting on base much less inside the weapons locker."

Xander matched his pace and sighed. "I'm pretty sure we can't go the same way we did in Sunnydale." He shook his head thinking but was coming up with nothing. "I'm not sure. I think."

Before he could finish his though the phone rang out. All eyes shot to the phone. Buffy looked at it almost afraid. "Maybe it's Cordy. I mean she knows we are here right."

Angel just looked at the phone. "Or maybe it's that Terminator confirming you are here."

Xander sighed and shook his head not saying anything more he just walked to the phone in the kitchen. He looked at Buffy. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it's the security company calling to tell us we are all under arrest." Buffy gave an awkward smile as Xander picked it up. He held the phone to his ear for a second and swallowed the lump in his throat "Hello."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief just happy to hear Xander was still alive. "Thank God Xander. It's you. It is you right. This isn't some evil machine. I should ask you something only you would know."

"Willow relax it is me." Xander sighed and shook his head. He was just happy to hear from his old friend.

"I know I'll ask you about snack foods. What is your favorite snack food?"

"Twinkies. Come on now Willow."

"Oh thank God you are alive." She bit her lip. "Maybe you should ask me something now to make sure I'm really me."

Xander again rolled his eyes. "No robot can fake the crazy neurotic act that is my Willow. I hope you are staying safe. Hey how did you know where to call?"

"I needed to get a hold of Oz and let him know I am okay. Cordy talked to Oz and."

Xander shook his head. "Cordy is just telling everyone where we are."

Willow sighed. "Ease up on her, she was trying to help. So now that I know where you are I was thinking maybe I could try to break away from this whole police protection scheme and meet up with you guys."

"You are safer where you are Willow."

"Can you at least tell me what is going on?"

Xander opened his mouth not even sure where to start. "Willow there is so much that I've learned but for now the thing that matters the most is destroying the Terminator."

"Terminator?"

"The thing after us is a machine. We are calling it the Terminator."

"So this is like Ted?"

"Not like Ted. Comparing this thing to Ted is like comparing the girl scouts to the marines."

Buffy stepped in front of Xander waving her hands in front of him. "Tell her I want to talk to her." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Buffy wants to say hi." He handed the phone off to her.

Buffy scooped the phone up and smiled. "Hey Will."

Willow smiled happy to hear from her friend. "Buffy so glad to hear you two are alive."

Buffy leaned against the wall. "Yeah and Angel found us. He is here with us." Angel just yelled over the call so she could hear.

"Hey Willow."

Willow heard it. "Tell him I said hi."

Buffy relayed the message and Xander looked frustrated. They were in hiding and Buffy was able to pick up girl talk like it was a common day.

Xander looked at her "Buffy we need to stay on focus."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Such a buzzkill."

Willow just laughed. "So what is the next step in the plan?"

Buffy sighed. "Remember the time Xander got on to the military base and stole the rocket launcher. We are thinking of making a sequel."

"Really? What can I do to help?"

"Unless you got a season pass to fort Mason I'm not sure what you can do?"

"When are you leaving?"

"We were hoping to leave by sundown."

Willow bit her lip getting an idea. "Stall Xander for a day. If you can give me that I might be able to get you on base."

Buffy had a confused look on her face no idea how she was going to do that. "Willow what do you have in mind?"

"You can't expect hacker girl to give up all of her secrets."

Buffy nodded and sighed. "How much time total do you need?"

"Give me 24 hours."

Buffy sighed "Okay I will do my best. Stay safe Willow."

"Take care of Xander."

With that Buffy hung up the phone. She looked at Xander. "Willow asked us to wait."

Xander sighed "What does she have in mind?"

Buffy put her hands up in a time out. "I don't know. She told me to trust her and I told her I do."

Angel shook his head looking up at the ceiling. "What does this trust entail?"

Buffy sighed "She asked us for 24 hours."

Xander looked at Angel. "So it looks like your bunking with us one more day."

Angel sighed knowing the sun was up and he hadn't slept in 6 days. "I'm going to find a room."

Buffy looked at Angel. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I will be okay." Angel just rubbed the back of his head.

Xander shook his head "We don't need okay. We need strong. When that thing shows up and you know it will," Xander locked eyes with him "The Terminator will chew through okay."

Angel clenched his fist "Xander you aren't helping." Xander nodded and walked past him. "Where are you going?"

Xander just stopped and didn't turn around. "I'm going to get some help." With that he turned around and just kept walking.

Buffy looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Xander ignored Buffy and shook his head walking out of the room. Angel just shook his head. "What is he doing?"

Buffy shook her head. "With Xander you never know. Let me deal with Xander. You should get some sleep."

Angel didn't say anything just headed to the garage. It was dark with no windows. He wouldn't have to worry about sunlight. He grabbed a few pillows and blanket from the couch and stretched out on the concrete floor.

Buffy went out to the front porch following Xander but he was already gone. She let out a deep sigh. "Xander." She shook her head pissed off. "Damn it Xander you are going to get killed." She looked off in the distance scanning East to West but didn't see him. "Where ever you are you better be safe."


	11. Twisted Destiny 11

" Buffy had spent the better part of 3 hours pacing. Xander was no where to be seen and she was going through all the scenarios in her head. She muttered under her breath "I swear Xander if you aren't dead I'm going to kill you myself." Just than she heard a loud thud coming from the back deck.

Buffy turned and ran to the deck wanting to explore the sound. As she ran out the door she didn't see the large deer carcass and tripped over it. She fell on top of the animal staring it in the face. As she came crashing down she looked the animal in the face and did the only thing that felt natural. "AHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Xander stood over her shaking his head. "Really? You kill the things that go bump in the night but this is what scares you."

Buffy jumped up and off the deer. "Oh my God Xander. What the hell? Where the hell did you go?"

"I found some woods close by and went hunting."

"Xander we have food here. It might not be stuff I'd stock my cupboard with but."

He shook head. "Angel needs blood. I thought this would be better than him feeding on either of us."

"Wow you actually did something nice for Angel?"

Xander ignored the comment. "Do you think it will work? I mean I know it's not pigs blood."

Buffy shrugged "I think it should but come on lets pick up Bambi and haul it to him in the garage so he can eat."

"Really I carried this whole thing on my back through the woods but you cant drag it a little further."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just grab some hooves."

They opened the back of the garage door. Angel could hear them coming and moved aside out of the path of the sunlight as the door opened. As they closed the door Angel flipped the light switch. "What is with the dead deer?"

Xander catching his breath he looked at Angel. "You need blood and this thing is just bloodapalooza"

Buffy smiled at Angel. "I mean I know it's not your usual flavor and probably a little gamey but it should work right."

Angel stood over the animal and nodded. "It's fine." He looked at them. "Thank you. Both of you."

Buffy sighed. "Xander did 98 percent of it."

Xander shook his head "It's not a big deal."

Angel looked at them. "Now I'm going to eat but do you think you 2 could."

Buffy grabbed Xander's arm pulling him towards the door. "Yeah we are out."

Xander followed Buffy out to the back yard. "I need to clean up. "

Buffy grabbed him and turned him around "First off we need to talk. You can't just take off with out telling me where you are going."

"I know it was stupid but I needed to deal. Angel needed blood. I thought maybe two birds one stone."

"Really cause I thought it was 1 deer and a shotgun. Hey when did you become Mister call of the wild?"

"The hunting thing. Not a big deal. Don't get me wrong I don't know a lot about it but I gave it a chance."

"Well thank you."

"On that note I need to get a shower"

Xander grabbed a towel and clothes. The shower felt so incredible. The soothing warm water could help him to forget that he was supposed to be some future savior of the world.

Down stairs Buffy was sitting on the couch and watching television. It was the down time that drove her nuts. She wanted to talk to her mom. She wanted to know she was okay. She wanted to consult with Giles. That couldn't happen right now though.

Angel came in to the house careful to stay in to the shadows. Buffy quickly jumped up closing the curtains. "Thank you Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him. "How was the deer?"

"I'm good now. After the sun goes down I'll take what is left and bury it."

"Probably a good idea. I can't imagine it's the kind of thing Cordy wants to walk in on."

"Any word from Willow?"

Buffy shook her head. "She's Willow though. If she is anything she is reliable. If she says she can help."

Angel nodded and put his hands up. "I get it."

Xander came down the steps buttoning his shirt. The clothes were once again from Cordy's dad. He pulled on some blue jeans he was able to make fit with a belt and a simple red button up shirt. Xander had picked up most of the conversation. "I get the patience thing. I know we have to give her time. I just hate that every second we are here."

Angel cut him off. "The Terminator is out there. We don't know what he is doing? Who he is hurting?"

Buffy pointed to the television. "As far as the world knows Xander and I are missing people. The police are treating Sunnydale like a warzone. "

Angel nodded, "Things won't change until they know The Terminator is put down once and for all."

Xander ran his hands through the back of his head. "We aren't hearing anything about mass shootings. So no news is good news, right?"

Buffy let go of a breath. "I hope so."

Xander sighed and started pacing. "Okay so the battle plan is we wait on Willow to hand deliver us some sort of miracle."

Angel continued. "From there we stroll on in to the highly guarded military compound and borrow a few weapons. We track down the Terminator."

Xander sighed rubbing his eyes. "While I'm all for the idea of switching from defense to offense do we even have clue one how to find this guy."

Buffy shook her head. "For right now we keep one task at a time and today task is waiting for Willow."

Angel sighed and paced. "Right now we got about 2 hours till sundown. Once I can go outside I am going to take the remains of the deer and dispose of it."

So the three of them waited to hear from Willow. When the 24 hours expired and there was no word they waited. At 36 hours Angel was the first to say it. He wanted to start making plans with past what ever Willow was working on. Buffy and Xander knew they just needed to have faith in Willow that she would pull a miracle out of her ass.

At hour 56 they still hadn't heard anything. As much as Xander loved Willow he had to admit maybe Angel was right. What if Willow couldn't finish what she was working on cause the Terminator found her. Xander looked at Buffy. "I wish she would call again."

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. "Xander it was a risk for her to call in the first place. She has to be careful."

"I know Buffy and it makes sense but."

"I understand. Trust me I'm in the same place." Buffy looked out the window unsure. "What do we do?'

Xander shook his head. "Well we couldn't do anything right now if we wanted too. With the sun up we aren't traveling until Angel can go."

Angel was standing in the doorway. "Not entirely true. I got a cargo van and blanket. You drive and let me worry about the sunlight."

Buffy looked at Xander waiting to hear what the next step in the plan was. It was strange all of a sudden being the leader. It wasn't something he was used to. He felt unsure and any choice he made could lead to people getting killed. Than again not choosing wasn't an options. Xander scratched the back of his head. "We rest for the next few hours. If Willow has a miracle ready than it better happen soon. "

Angel sighed not sure it was smart. "We are sticking with the plan of sneaking on to a military base."

Xander nodded. "We are going to need speed. I don't want us to be there more than 10 minutes?"

Buffy looked at Xander trying to be delicate. "If you want speed Xander maybe Angel and "

Before she could finish Xander cut her off. "Trust me Buffy I wish I could send you two instead. My problem is that I know what we need and I know how to find it fast. I know the weapons catalog index and it's not something I can tell you. It is in my head."

Angel looked at him. "What is the lay out of this place?"

Xander looked around and grabbed some paper and pen. To the best of his ability he drew out the military compound. He showed them where the weapons armory was.

Angel shook his head, "Where we are hopping the fence is kind of far from the armory. Wouldn't it make more sense"

Xander cut him off "The weakest security point is right here. You have bad camera angles, not a lot of guard coverage. "

Angel pointed to the fence on the crude drawing. "Once we are over the fence how do we move with out the cameras seeing us?"

Xander thought for a second trying to come up with something. "I am not sure."

Angel looked stunned. "What do you mean you aren't sure? This is your plan?"

"I DON"T KNOW ANGEL. I am trying. I'm not." He paced looking down. "Jesus it was just a stupid costume. I wish I never put it on. I'm not this super soldier. I don't " He sucked in a breath. "I don't know. I can look and I can try and I can see every angle but I don't know."

Buffy stepped to Xander. "It's okay Xander."

Xander shook his head "No it isn't I'm not this guy. I am the guy who gets donuts. I'm not the savior of the world. I'm not" He looked angry and flipped the table over. "I never wanted any of this." With that he went out the front door. Buffy went to follow but Angel put his hand on her shoulder. "Give him a moment."

Xander went to the corner of the front porch and just sat. He felt the breeze on his face. He felt like the world was spinning faster and faster. He just muttered to himself. "I don't' want any of this."

Buffy gave him an hour and found him in the same corner. She walked over and sat next to him. She looked out at the beach. "I know what it is you are feeling." Xander didn't respond. Buffy just reached down taking his hand. "When I was told I was called to be the slayer I ran the emotional spectrum. I was angry. Why did I have to get sacked with this huge burden when all of my friends were shopping and dating and going to parties."

"Buffy you don't have to."

"I was scared. I was afraid. Afraid of what could happen to me. I didn't want to die at the hands of some vampire. If I am honest though, that wasn't what I was most afraid of. I didn't want other people to die cause I wasn't good enough."

"I'm not good enough Buffy. People are going to die."

"Xander you are right. People are going to die. It sucks and no matter how good you are. No matter how much you fight or claw there are always casualties. I'd tell you those casualties don't hurt but that is a lie. They hack away at you and you carry them with you forever."

"If this is your idea of picking me up, you kind of suck at it."

"You didn't let me finish. You might make the wrong choice but doing nothing isn't an option. If you do nothing people will die. So I'm putting my chips on you Xander."

Xander turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry about what I did in there."

"You are allowed an outburst."

He smirked. "Did I damage the table? God I can't imagine how much that thing cost."

Buffy laughed, "I think the table will be fine."

Xander stood up hearing a vehicle approaching. "Someone's coming. Let's get inside."

They pulled the curtains and saw a white fed ex truck. Angel looked confused and whispered. "You think it's something Cordy's family ordered."

Buffy shook her head and whispered. "It's the office season why would they have anything sent here."

There was a quick knock at the door. Xander sighed with out saying anything he crossed the room.

Buffy whispered "Xander it could be a trap?"

Xander turned the knob and opened the door. "Can I help you?"

The man looked at him. "I have a package for J. Connor."

Xander cleared his throat. "Does it say who it's from?"

The man read the list. "Y. Crayon."

Xander quickly grabbed the box bringing it in the house. "Thank you."

"I need your signature."

Xander grabbed the tablet quickly scribbling J Connor "Thank you."

He waited until the driver was gone. Buffy, Angel and Xander looked down at the box nervous. Angel was the first to ask. "Who is Y. Crayon?"

Xander went in to the kitchen getting a knife to cut the tape on the box. "It is a nick name for Willow." He cut open the box and slowly pulled open the flaps on top of the contents was an envelope. Xander grabbed it quickly and opened it . He read it out loud.

" _Hey Guys. I'm sorry I know by the time you get this the 24 hours will have passed. Fort Mason was a harder egg to crack than I first thought. I hope this box gets to you before you left. It took some work but I was able to access the main frame at Fort Mason. Inside the box you will find all the identification a soldier would be required to carry to get on base. I had to take my best guess at your sizes. The uniforms are regulation and should help you to blend in. "_

Buffy quickly reached in the box pulling out the camo colored clothes. "It's not exactly Gucci.

Xander just rolled his eyes and kept reading. _"The weapons armory is highly guarded. I have given you a 15-minute window where the guards will be pulled from the armory don't waste that time. Attached to the back of the itinerary, follow it to the second. I wish could be there with you guys. I miss all of you. End this once and for all so we can come home and go back to school. Please be safe. Love._

 _Willow Rosenberg_

Xander looked through the box finding the lanyards and badges. Willow had used photos from her purse and wallet and put them on military id badges. He looked at Buffy. "You are Private 2nd class Erica Paulson." Buffy smiled looking at the badge.

"Hey I'm a private and a second class one." She looked at Xander "What about you?"

He held up the badge. "You are looking at Private first class Brian Anderson."

Buffy snapped his badge. "Why do you get to outrank me?"

Xander rolled his eyes "Because if we get questioned they will go to the highest ranking officer. You know nothing about military code or law."

Angel looked at Xander "What about me."

Xander tossed him his badge. Angel examined it. "Private Tanner Davidson." As Xander looked through the box he took out each uniform. Xander handed Buffy her uniform and Angel his. "Lets try them on make sure they fit."

All of them went to there separate rooms in the house. Buffy was the first to come out. "Willow actually did pretty good at guessing my size." Angel was the next one out.

"Well this is okay but the pants are going to need hemmed."

Xander came out last. "I'll see you hemmed pants and raise you a loose patches."

Buffy looked at them thinking it wasn't a big deal. "Maybe they won't notice."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy this is the military. The hem has to be one correctly to the quarter inch." He looked at her "I don't know how to sew but maybe."

Buffy looked offended. "What? I am a girl so I must know how to sew?" Xander threw his arms up. "I don't know how to do it."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great so were screwed."

Angel shook his head "Calm down we aren't screwed."

Xander suddenly looked at him smirking. "You know how to sew Angel?"

Angel shook his head. "Look I have lived 200 years and in that time I have picked up certain skills."

Xander just nodded. "Awesome. So you can fix these up?"

Angel glared at him. "The first crack or joke you make I swear I'll turn around and leave you here to figure it out on your own."

Buffy looked at Angel a little lost for words. "So you know how to sew. Maybe when all of this is done you can help me out with a few pieces of my wardrobe."

Angel shook his head and just rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

Buffy shrugged. "Slaying isn't really wardrobe friendly. Do you know how many rips and tears I've had over the last few years."


	12. Twisted Destiny 12

Xander looked out the window. Most of the light was out of the sky and they would be leaving soon. Buffy was trying to keep her mind occupied and she did so with cleaning. She knew they would be leaving soon and knew the plan would have to go off with out a hitch.

Xander turned away from the window and looked to Buffy. "I think you got the place clean."

Buffy looked up. "Have you met Cordeila Chase? If we leave a finger print on a door knob she will rake us over the coals for the next 200 years."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Oh we passed that moment the second we broke in. The raking is coming. At this point it is inevitable."

Angel stepped in to the room. "Van's packed up and ready to go."

Buffy put away the last of the cleaning supplies. "Xander you tried on the uniform after Angels alterations."

Xander nodded "They are perfect." He looked between Angel and Buffy. "Do you both have the itinerary memorized?"

Buffy nodded "Yeah I am good with it."

Angel looked at him. "Not a whole lot to memorize for me. I am just the wheel man."

Xander let go of a breath. "I'm going to lock up the house and put the alarm back on. I want you two to get in the van."

Buffy just nodded. "It's a two hour drive right?"

Xander nodding. "We are leaving early but it's fine, once we get close to the base we'll wait. I'd rather have too much time than cut myself short."

Angel nodded and followed Buffy out of the garage. As he pulled out of the garage Xander gave the house one more look. They left it mostly like they found it. As he locked the door Angel pulled up in front and Xander got in the front seat.

Xander buckled up and looked straight ahead. "Okay. We are moving out of hiding and now back in to public view. Keep your eyes open. Not just for the Terminator. He is our number one threat but if the police find us." He sighed and Buffy finished his statement.

"They will want to take us in."

Angel nodded "And we know how well that worked out for them last time."

Xander kept his eyes on the road. "So we just stay focused and aware. Eyes on the prize and all that stuff."

The ride there was mostly silent. They made a quick stop for Gas and to use the bathroom. Buffy would steal glances at Xander when he wasn't looking. Lately there was something so different about him. The joking and levity was gone. She hoped it wasn't for good. The world might have needed John Connor to be savior of the future but she needed Xander Harris to be her best friend.

Xander saw the sign on the highway telling them they were close. "Fort Mason 2 miles." He looked at his watch. "Were almost there but we still have to stick to the timetable."

Angel kept his hands on the wheel. "What's that mean?"

Xander was looking over the itinerary. "It means let's find some where and get a cup of coffee once we get in town."

Buffy smiled, "Maybe a nice slice of pie too."

Angel pulled in to the military town. They found the base but backed off so they could stick with the timetable. A mile from the base they found Pete's Diner. It was a bit dated with vinyl seats and Formica tabletops but it would do.

As they walked in a middle aged waitress greeted them. She had big hair and a fake orange tan. "My name Angie can I get ya a seat."

Xander kindly smiled at her. "If we could get one of your booths."

She picked up 3 menus. "Sure thing darling."

The restaurant was fairly empty with the exception of a trucker who was half asleep and half eating. Xander slid in to the booth next to the wall with Buffy next to him and Angel sat across for them.

Angie smiled at them. "So can I start you off with some drinks?"

Xander looked up smiling. "Coffee for the table please."

Before she could leave Buffy piped up. "You have any good pie?"

Angie looked back at the counter seeing what was left. "Have some of the best homemade apple you are ever going to have."

Buffy stomach grumbled. "Could I get it with ice cream."

Angie smiled. "Coming right up."

Xander just chuckled. "Really Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged "What? I like pie. Besides that I'm hungry. It's not like Cordy had any real food at her place. I'm sick of protein shakes and canned food. I'm surprised you aren't hungry."

"Right now it feels like my stomach is doing hula hoops around my ass. Food is the last thing on my mind."

Angel spotted a newspaper on the table across from them. On the front page in a big headline read "POLICE STATION TERRORIST STILL AT LARGE" Angel grabbed the newspaper. It didn't say anything new but it did have a picture of Buffy and Xander. The article said they were not among the bodies found at the station and until proven otherwise were missing and not presumed dead.

Angie came back with the coffee and pie. She saw Angel reading the article and shook her head. "What the hell is the world coming to these days? Those poor officers."

Angel realized she was looking at the paper and might connect the photos on the page to the faces in front of her. Angel quickly folded the paper. "Yeah well who knows?"

Angie smiled pouring each of them a cup from the carafe. "Well I just hope they find the two kids. It doesn't seem fair being a teenager and having to fear for your life. When I was in school my big worries were failing math class."

Xander took the coffee and smiled. He wanted to change the subject quickly. "Do you think I could get some cream and sugar?"

Angie smiled and slid the piece of pie in front of Buffy. "Sure thing."

Buffy smirked picking up her spoon and dug right in to the dessert. A small groan escaped her lips. "Wow she wasn't lying. This might be some of the best pie I ever had."

Xander laughed again shaking his head. "Fine give me a bite."

Buffy slid over the spoon and Xander took a bite. She smiled. "See I know everything in us says we should be nervous and focused on the mission. If this doesn't work though and we end up in trouble."

Angel smirked, "If by trouble you mean military prison…"

Buffy continued, "If we get in trouble I at least want to have one good memory of the day. It's like a celebrate in case we lose pie."

Xander swallowed the pie and smirked at her. "Well Summers for once I agree with you. That is really good pie."

Angie came back with a little silver cold coffee creamer container. "Here you go."

Xander just smiled and poured it in his coffee. "Thank you."

Angie smirked "Sure thing. I have to tell you I don't see a lot of you military boys" Buffy raised her eyebrow "Or girls in here this time of night."

With out missing a beat Xander took the lead. "Were heading to Fort Mason but were actually traveling from Fort Collins."

Angie looked at the 3 of them. "Welcome to our town. She took out her pad. So are you looking for something other than coffee in pie?"

Xander shook his head "I wish we had time"

Angie nodded "Well I'll get you a check and in case no one else says it, Welcome to our town."

Angel smiled at her "Thank you."

Once she left Xander sipped his coffee and put the cup back down. "Let's go over this one last time. When we arrive at base I will do all of the talking. Willow had me as the commander in charge. They might ask you two something but if they do."

Buffy cut him off. "We know keep it short and precise. Be courteous but not chatty."

Xander pointed at Buffy. "What is your rank?"

Buffy cleared her throat. "Private second class."

Xander fired the next question. "What is your name?"

"Erica Paulason."

Xander turned his attention to Angel. "What is your training?"

Angel replied right back. "Munitions specialist."

Xander eyed him. "Aren't you two a little young to be munitions specialist?"

Buffy bit her lip trying to think. "We started training in the R.O.T.C. got accepted in to the program right after graduation."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy."

She looked panicked. "What? That wasn't the right answer?"

Xander looked at her. "Right answer but you need to sell it with conviction. When you tell them you need to look them in the eye and sell it like you mean it."

Angel looked at the two of them. "We still aren't at the point of no return. I mean we can get in the van and go the other way."

Xander rubbed his eyes. "Where do we go Angel? I'm done hiding and I don't want one more person to die cause we are to afraid to stand up to this thing." Xander shook his head. "No I'm done running. We get weapons and we take a stand. Now Buffy I could be wrong on this. If you or Angel don't trust my judgment I understand 100 percent. You can leave and I'll hold no"

Buffy took his hand and shook her head. "No. I am in this and by your side till the end."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I hope you know what you are doing." Before they could say anything else Angie walked up to them with the check in hand. Angel took it from her and with no words handed her a 20. "You can keep the change."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. Thank all of you."

When they got in to the van Xander looked at his watch. "Okay let's get to the base. We are still on schedule and I want to keep it that way."

When they pulled up to the front gate the guard in the booth came out with his clip board and flash light. Xander rolled the window down and waited for the guard on duty to approach.

The guard didn't look much older than Buffy and Xander. He had a fresh face look that told Xander this man most likely hadn't seen any combat. He turned his flash light and shined it on Xander. "Can I help you?"

"Private First Class Brian Anderson. Under my command is Private Davidson and Paulson."

The soldier looked at Xander a little surprised. "You are a private First Class?"

Xander rubbed his eyes. "Son it's been a hell of a long night. Right now I am supposed to be on my way to my sisters wedding. Captain Richter cancelled my leave at the last minute and we've be driving 36 hours straight.

The soldier swallowed a lump in his throat. "Captain Richter? You guys are from fort Benson." He leaned in lowering his voice. "I heard about Richter. Is he really"

Xander interrupted with a smile. "The son of a bitch everyone makes him out to be." Xander just laughed. "What ever you have heard multiply it times 10."

The soldier looked at them a little impressed. "Wow really."

Xander nodded "The man knows how to make Soldiers though. He's tough but he has my respect." Xander looked at his badge and checked his name. He was E. Coooper.

Cooper looked on at his sheet. "Oh yeah I have you guys. You are right on time. What brings you here this time of night?"

Xander looked at Cooper leaning on the doorframe. "Not really at liberty to say."

Cooper looked on at them "If I can just have you badges run them through our card reader."

Xander took it off and handed his to him. Cooper than walked to the other side and took Buffy and Angels from them. Xander sighed "If you can just make it quick. Like I said we've been driving a while and I don't want to be here all night."

Cooper didn't say anything. He just walked in to the booth. Once he was out of sight Buffy looked at Xander. "What the hell was all that?"

Xander shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

Angel looked him in the eye. "You throwing attitude at him. What ever happened to say as little as possible?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "That flies for you two. If I am to quiet it looks suspicious. I need to play the cranky angry guy."

Buffy sighed wondering if Xander pushed it to far. "What about that Richter guy?"

Xander cleared his throat. "You mean Captain Richter."

Angel eyed his suspicious. "How do you know about some Captain Richter."

Xander shrugged, "That army jacket that night. It made me like GI Joe or something. I can tell you the lay out of 100 military bases. I can tell you about soldiers of all rank, I have never met. Captain Richter is one of them."

Buffy shook her head. "One costume and one night and it stays with you forever."

Cooper was on his way back to the car with the badges in hand and flashlight focused on the vehicle. Xander rolled the window back down. He smiled at Xander. "Sorry for the hold up."

Xander took the badges from him and smiled. "Just doing your job."

Cooper smiled at all of them. "Well welcome. Have you been here before? Do you need an escort?"

Xander shook his head. "It's late and I know where we are going? We won't be long."

Cooper nodded "Well have a good night." He stepped back in to the booth and pushed the button raising the arm on the gate. Xander rolled the window up and put the van in gear. He whispered. "Well we are on base. Thank you Ms Rosenberg."

Buffy shook her head. "We might actually get away with this."

Angel looked at her "Don't talk to soon. You'll jinx us."

Buffy leaned forward. "So the weapons armory, where is it?"

Xander released a breath. "We will get there but for now we stick with the itinerary Willow mapped out for us." Xander drove to a very specific spot and parked.

Angel scanned the parking lot. "What is the plan?"

Xander pointed to a tall building. "That is the backside of the weapons armory. You follow the time table and when it's time you will pull up to the back door. There are no cameras back there and we should be able to load up with no problem."

Buffy looked worried. "But Willow doesn't have us inside for at least another hour and a half. What are we doing in our down time?"

Xander saw headlights on a jeep. "Right there Buffy. You are coming with me. Those two soldiers are going to escort us to the barracks. From there we are running inspection."

Buffy looked nervous. "I don't know if I can fake this."

Xander looked in her eyes. "I need you to put on your confidence face and I will take care of the rest."

Buffy saw a certainty in him and knew he was right. "Okay. "

As the jeep parked next to them two soldiers one white one black got out of the vehicle. The white soldier tapped on the window. Xander got out of the vehicle. Buffy joined him at his side. Xander took the lead throwing up a salute. "Private First Class Brian Anderson on base."

Buffy did her best to follow the salute "Private Second Class Erica Paulson on Base."

The white soldier leaned in and threw them both his own salute. "Corporal Daniel Griffin this is Specialist Nathan Franks. Welcome both of you to Fort Mason." He looked at them saluting. "At ease. So what brings the 2 of you." He looked in the van "Or is it 3. To our little corner of hell?"

Xander quickly spoke up "Private Davidson I requested to stay in the van. He is our driver and is not allowed to leave the vehicle while on base, per Captain Richter's Orders."

Franks crossed his arms. "I know why you are here."

Xander didn't buckle at all. He just looked at him. "Well what is it you know?"

This time it was Griffin who answered. "Top Brass thinks this place isn't to regulation in all areas and you are here to report anything you see."

Xander sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look I get it. I'm in your place. I'd be pissed off too. Some guy you don't know is going to show up and write up every un tucked bed sheet or unlocked foot locker." He put his hands up in surrender. "I hate doing these things. Good hard working soldiers shouldn't have to worry about this. Which is why I'm going to tell you don't. I can see that you guys are doing most things right on the base. The small stuff I'm not going to bust you on." Xander reached back in to the van grabbing a clip board and list. "Trust me when I tell you there is nothing I want more than to get this done. Leave you guys to do your job and get me back on the road."

Franks eased up and reached in to his pocket. "These keys will get you to what you are authorized for on the base. Your badge should get you in to the doors with electronic locks."

Xander smiled and took the keys. "Do you need us to show you what buildings are what?"

Xander shook his head. "We are good." He looked at both of them. "I thank both of you for your cooperation." With that he stuck out his hand. They both shook his hand in return and Buffy's shortly after.

Daniels let go of his hand. "I just have one question if you don't mind."

Xander nodded "Go ahead."

Daniels looked at Buffy. "You both seem kind of young. I mean no offense but I wouldn't expect a Private First Class to be running inspections on a military base. You think that would be more of a Staff Sargent position."

Xander let go of a breath. "You see"

Franks cut Xander off. "Doesn't she talk?"

With out missing a beat Buffy looked at him. "We thought the same thing. Problem was that when a high ranking officer shows up on base everyone tightens up. Of course you'll have everything perfect when a First Sargent shows up. It doesn't tell them anything. So they got this piss poor idea that sending Privates in like us to inspect will give them a better feeling of how things really are."

Daniels laughed and smiled. "She's got ya there. Last fall we had Sargent Major Collins on base and I swear this place was so damn tight it hurt to burp." Xander and Buffy just faked a laugh. "Well we won't keep you any longer. Have a nice evening."

With that the two of them turned on their heels got in their jeep and left. Xander looked at Buffy. "Wow you did. I mean. Wow."

Buffy nodded "I know what you mean. When that guy asked if I talked I thought I was going to throw up."

Xander smiled at her. "You did good." He held up a clipboard. "What do you say we fake an inspection?"

Xander walked through the mess hall and was looking everything over. Xander was faking the inspection but the truth was he knew well enough to make it as real as possible. When they were done at the mess hall they moved to the barracks and than the work out facilities. Xander kept his eyes on his watch and kept Willow schedule and itinerary in hand.

When it was time Angel turned the key to the van starting the engine. He parked exactly where Xander told him. As Buffy and Xander finished checking the flag height he looked at Buffy and whispered.

"It's time."

She tensed up but knew she couldn't show fear. "Let's do it."

As they approached the armory Xander stood in the shadows with Buffy behind him. The two guards standing at the door hadn't left yet. Xander cursed under his breath. "Damn it."

Buffy sighed "They are still there."

"We have to get in there Buffy. Maybe we shou" Just then the guard pointed to his watch as the other one looked on. They nodded and walked away. Xander sighed "Thank God."

"Lets do this."

Xander waited till the guards were out of sight and ran as fast as he could. Buffy was close behind him. Buffy looked at Xander whispering. "Which key will get us in."

Xander shook his head "None of those. If I am right." He took his badge and swiped the doorway. The lock disengaged as Xander pulled it open.

Buffy looked on at the badge. "God I really do love Willow."

Xander nodded "Tell me about it." He pulled Buffy inside and closed the door behind them.

Buffy turned to find her self surrounded by a wall of guns and ammunition. "Holy Crap I thought the police station was intense."

Xander shook his head. "We are on a time clock Buffy no time for you to be impressed. Let's get what we need and hope Angel is at the back door."

Buffy nodded "Sounds good."

Xander ran to the back of the warehouse. Buffy watched on in wonder as Xander read the various serial numbers on each box. Buffy shook her head "Wouldn't it be easier if they labeled the boxes."

"Something like big gun here?"

"Exactly!"

Xander pulled a case from the shelf. They were simple hand grenade ready to go for close combat. He handed it carefully to Buffy. "Well we can fill a comment card on the way out. In the mean time carefully put these by the back door."

With some work Xander was able to locate the rocket launcher and half a dozen rounds. They worked as a team. Xander would locate the claymore mines or machine gun and pull it. It was like Christmas shopping for Rambo.

Xander looked at his watch. "Guards are coming back in 5 minutes we got to start loading."

Buffy nodded. "Do we have everything?"

"I hope so."

As they opened the back door Angel jumped out of the van and opened the back cargo doors. Knowing what they had were highly explosive they didn't waste any time but was extremely careful knowing the live rounds and grenades weren't to be played with. When everything was loaded Angel closed the cargo door quickly.

"Okay we are good. Lets get the hell out of here."

Xander shook his head. "We can't, not yet."

Angel looked confused "Why the hell not?"

Xander sighed. "Buffy and I still have the keys. As far as they know we were here for a routine inspection. We take off like a bat out of hell and don't even give them back their keys it's going to raise some red flags."

Buffy nodded agreeing. "He's right. We stick with Willows plan."

Xander looked at Angel. "Get in the back of the van and tarp everything. Make sure it is all out of sight. After that you go back to the parking spot and wait for us."

Angel nodded and did as he was told. Xander quickly looked at his watch "Come on we have 3 minutes to get to the motor pool."

"Lead the way."

Xander took off running as fast as he could. As they unlocked the door Xander did a quick scan of the room. "I think we are okay."

Daniels arrived a few minutes later. This time Franks was gone and in his place was a more built soldier. He was white with broad shoulders and taller. Both Buffy and Xander stopped their mock inspection as they turned and saluted.

The two other soldiers saluted back. Daniels looked at them. "At Ease. Franks was called to relieve duty this Corporal Miller. He's been briefed on what you two are doing here."

Xander nodded at the two of them. "Well we are just about done here."

Miller looked at Xander holding his gaze. "Have we met before?"

Xander stayed calm and smiled. "Very well possible. I travel a lot from base to base."

Daniels looked at Xander "So how did we do? Did we pass your inspection?"

Xander just smiled. "You guys are mostly up to regulation. You know I have to put something down so it looks like I'm doing my job but over all I would say you guys have nothing to worry about."

Daniels breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. Are you guys done?"

Xander nodded "We just finished."

Miller spoke up still looking at Xander. "So you head back to your base now?"

Xander ran a hand through his hair. "God I wish. We are on to do the same thing at Fort McHenry. "

Miller looked at Buffy. "You guys aren't going to drive through the night?"

Xander nodded "We have to. Basically 2 of us are awake and one of us always driving. Not a whole lot of fun."

Daniels smiled. "Well if you give me the keys you can hit the road."

Xander reached in to his pocket and handed them to you. "Again thank you for making us feel so welcome."

Daniels nodded "Travel safe."

With that Buffy and Xander turned leaving the two soldiers standing there. As they got in the van Angel had the engine running and was waiting for them. Xander jumped in the front seat. Xander looked at Angel. "Okay we are almost done. Let's calmly get the hell out of here and go find a metal motherfucker to kill."

Buffy sat in the back buckling up. "Amen to that."

Angel put the car in gear and started towards the front gate. Angel looked at Xander "I have to tell you Xander. I had my doubts about all of this. I didn't know how any of this could work but damn it we actually pulled this off."

Xander smiled feeling a sense of relief. "You know you probably jinxed us by saying something like that. I mean we still are on base for another minute."

Buffy shook her head. "No I think Angel's right. We are going to be okay. We are going to get away with this."

As Angel approached the gate he smiled at the guard casually. Before any words could be said a Hummer pulled up in front of them blocking their path and another behind them keeping them in place. Just as quick as they pulled up soldiers flooded out of the vehicles. All of them were holding guns and pointing them at directly at the van. Across a loud speaker a voice could be heard. "TURN OFF THE ENGINE AND STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR."

Xander shook his head and looked at Angel. "You had to say something."


	13. Twisted Destiny 13

_(I apologize for the long delay between chapters. If there is anything I can't stand it's when someone starts a fic and doesn't update on a timely schedule. I've had this finished but wanted to do some tweaking. I have the next two chapters written so the delay shouldn't be more than 2 weeks for the next update.)_

Buffy, Angel and Xander all sat behind a long metal table. The room looked like something you'd see in a typical police drama. There was a two way mirror the authorities from the other side were monitoring from.

Buffy looked at Xander and whispered. "I thought they were supposed to separate us in these situations and talk to us all separately."

Xander sucked in a breath. "Pretty sure that only applies when they don't have you nailed to the wall."

Buffy looked at Angel. "Xander it's almost morning and Angel."

Angel interrupted. "Buffy calm down. It's not like I have any windows in here. I'm fine."

Buffy shook her head. "But if they take you outside"

Xander looked at her and sighed. "One thing at a time. For now we need to."

Before he could finish an older man entered the room. The man was dressed in his military fatigues. His remaining hair on his head was a bit of a silver horseshoe. He had wrinkles behind his eyes and a stern look that said "Don't piss me off". Soldier Miller was standing behind him. The older man locked eyes with Xander. "My name is Sargent Briggs and you." He tossed down a newspaper with both his and Buffy's picture on it. "That is you two right?"

Xander looked at the paper and sighed. "Is that how you identified us?"

Briggs looked at Xander and laughed, "Surprisingly enough, it isn't." He threw down a poster. This one had closed circuit camera footage of Xander breaking in to the military base on Sunnydale. Cordeila was standing next to him in the photo. "Miller recognized you from the wanted poster."

Buffy picked it up and shook her head. "That photo is so fuzzy it could be a million different people."

Briggs just laughed, "Cut the crap. I'm pretty sure you aren't the girl in the photo but you could help us out and tell us who is."

Xander snapped the picture out of Buffy's hand. "It's Sandra Bullock."

Briggs rolled his eyes. "That's not Sandra Bullock."

Xander just fired back "Kind of looks like Jennifer Luv Hewitt."

Briggs was growing tired and weary. "I'm not in the mood for games. Now I know more about your quiet little town than you think."

Buffy crossed her arms and sat back challenging him. "Well tell me what you think you know."

Briggs locked eyes with her. "It's a hub for Super natural activity. I believe the term most use is Hell Mouth."

Xander looked at him not sure what to think. "So you've done your homework."

Briggs just laughed. "Two years ago if you told me that real live vampires were out there I would have laughed my ass off. We captured a couple though and experimented on them so I guess you could call me a believer." He looked at Angel "Which makes me wonder how you fit in to all of this?"

Angel didn't flinch instead he just played it cool. "I'm along for the ride."

Xander shook his head angry. "Look I am willing to take responsibility for what happened here today. You can let them go."

Again Briggs ignored him. He threw out the 3 identification badges and key cards. They were the cards Willow made for them to get on the base. "I want to know where you got these."

Xander just smirked. "It was a prize in the bottom of my box of cereal."

Briggs had enough. He slammed his fist down. "Now I've had enough. Do you realize that this is a federal offense? Manufacturing fake identification for the sake of getting on a military base is grounds for felony charges."

Xander breathed out a sigh. "Look I meant no disrespect. To be honest I didn't want to do this. I really didn't want to but." He let go of a breath. "I didn't see any other way."

Briggs could see the sincerity behind is eyes. "Is this related to what went down in Sunnydale?"

Angel spoke up this time. "They have been hunted for the last week and have barely escaped each time."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "We needed something to protect ourselves. We didn't have time or the resources to get our hands on what we needed the easy way."

Briggs rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I sympathize for you. I really do. What you've been through this last week it's a testament that you both are still standing but that doesn't give you the right to just have your own personal shopping spree in our weapons armory."

Xander nodded than looked to him. "You have your back against the wall and see what viable choices you make."

Briggs rubbed his chin. "This is more for my own personal curiosity but where did you get your military knowledge?"

Xander shrugged, "I don't have any knowledge. I just faked all of it and got lucky."

Briggs laughed "Bullshit. See I've been around long enough to know when someone is faking." He pointed to Buffy and Angel. "These two don't know anything about the military." He looked at Xander trying to figure it out. "Some how you are the real deal."

Xander shook his head. "I've read a book or two."

Briggs was frustrated. "If I had it my way I'd throw the book at you. I'd lock the three of you up for as long as I'm able."

Angel crossed his arms asking "But?"

Briggs stood up. "First thing I had to do was contact the FBI. They are coming to take you in to protective custody."

Xander stood up suddenly worried "YOU CONTACTED THE FBI"

Briggs stared him down. "This isn't a free pass. When all of this is over I will be bringing all of you up on charges."

Xander looked at him. "You don't understand. In Sunnydale the last thing the police there did was contact the FBI. They put my name out on the wire and some how this thing incepted the message and showed up at the police station."

Briggs just laughed at the notion that what happened at Sunnydale could ever happen on his base. "Son relax. We aren't a police station. You are safe here but if that son of a bitch does show up I'll put it down personally."

Buffy was appalled by the mans arrogance. "That is the macho bullshit that is going to end up getting you killed."

Briggs rolled his eyes again and walked away. "Miller take them to Lock up till the FBI gets here."

Miller looked at them "Come on."

Xander sighed and looked at the soldier. "I'm telling you here and now you don't know all the facts and."

Miller shook his head. "You all seem like really nice people but I don't make the orders. It's just my job to carry them out."

So they followed Miller down the steps and to a holding cell. To Buffy's delight it was underground and with no windows Angel would be safe.

Once they were in the cell Buffy looked at Xander. "So they know about Sunnydale and the"

Before she could finish Xander crossed the room and covered her mouth. He whispered in her ear. "Buffy they are listening to everything we say. They know I was on base but they didn't bring up the rocket launcher for a reason."

Xander moved his hand away and looked at her. Buffy whispered back. "How could they not know?"

Angel shrugged. "Something like that happening would look majorly bad for them. So one of the higher ups just covered it up."

Xander paced back and forth "The Terminator is on it's way now. I'm sure of it. "

Buffy looked at Angel "Even if the actual FBI gets here before the Terminator they are only going to take me and Xander. I'm not going to leave Angel here to become some experiment for the army lab geeks."

Xander shook his head. "We are a team and no one is getting left behind. For now though all we can do is wait."

2 hours had passed and Buffy finally decided to try to get some rest she laid on the bed in the cell closing her eyes. Xander was just as tired but felt he needed to keep watch.

Angel could see behind his eyes how much he needed rest. "Why don't you sleep for a little bit. I'll wake both of you if anything arrives."

Xander nodded "Thank you."

They weren't sure how much time had passed but Miller showed up just after Sunrise. He looked at them "We just got the call."

Xander yawned pulling himself up and out of the bed. "The call?"

Miller took out the keys. "They asked you two." He pointed to Buffy and Xander up front and ready to go."

Xander shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving him behind."

Miller sighed, "You don't have a choice. The FBI is on the way."

Buffy was furious. "Really? We were told in Sunnydale they were on their way and we know how well that ended."

Briggs was not happy the FBI was playing the jurisdiction card. They were taking Harris and Summers away when he still had more questions. He stood in the guard shack as he saw the white sedan approaching. He sighed knowing this must be them. He looked at the guard who usually worked the shed.

"I'll take care of the credentials. Wait till I give you the go ahead to reach the barricade." The guard nodded and watched Briggs approach the car.

In the holding cell Miller was just about to call a few more soldiers for back up when he heard the call from the guard shed across the radio. "Sargent Briggs has been shot. Briggs is down. Calling for back up and reinforcements. NOW."

A chill ran through Xander and he knew it was starting again. "He is here."


	14. Twisted Destiny 14

_(I had trouble writing this chapter cause every time I would type something out I kept thinking come on man that is unlikely. In the end though I think back to action movies. Movies where you go man they would never do that. It will be easy for you to go man that is just unrealistic but I am asking you think like an action movie where anything is possible)_

Miller looked on at the monitors frozen. "I don't know what to do. This isn't my call."

Xander grabbed Miller turning him around "Look at me Ghramm. Right now those men are pinned down and the weapons they have aren't going to help. They need help and right now you might be their only hope. So get your shit together."

Ghramm looked at him and nodded. "But I'm not rank. I don't get to make orders."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right now your commander isn't available and we could be his only life line"

Ghramm took a moment to steady himself. He looked at Xander. "You are right." He looked at the monitor trying to figure up a battle plan. "Maybe if we flank him from the behind we could"

Xander shook his head "You can't send more men in. Not with just side arms. It would be like throwing logs on an already growing fire."

Ghramm looked at him. He knew that Xander was a civilian but he knew more about this situation than any one else. It was against military protocol but he found himself asking anyways. "What should I do here? What do I need to take this thing down?"

Xander stepped in front of him looking at the monitor. "First get on the system and send out an all call to fall back. No one approaches or attacks him. We need a clear open target. That can't happen if we have other soldiers in the way."

Ghramm looked at the soldier sitting at a command post. "Open a line to the base."

The soldier rolled his eyes. "You are going to be court martialed for this."

Ghramm barked at him pissed. "OPEN A GOD DAMN LINE." The soldier did as he was told and slid the microphone in front of him. Ghramm sucked in a breath and spoke. He relayed Xander's orders not sure if it was the right thing but for now it was the only thing he could think of. The Terminator for now was scanning the base. He had ceased firing but only cause he was using his other systems to figure out the most logical location on base Xander Harris would be kept at.

Xander looked at Ghramm. "Okay we are ending this right now. We go on the attack."

Ghramm looked confused. "But you said"

"What I said was that thing isn't going to be taken down by a pea shooter. We need something bigger."

Angel looked at the monitor "Everything bigger Xander is going to be kept in the armory and to get to the armory you have to cross right in front of The Terminator."

Xander rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Holy hell. Can't I get one win today?"

Buffy looked at Ghramm. "What about the van and the stuff that was in there?"

Ghramm looked at her realizing what she was saying. "We kept it in the lock up. It's going to be used at evidence against you so we couldn't return it to the armory."

Xander looked at him with a smile. "Where is lock up?"

With out hesitation Ghramm led the way. "Follow me." He started running with a sense of urgency. At the end of the East Hall they entered a garage with the van. Xander ran to the van and flung the cargo doors open. Just like they left it all the crates were still there.

Xander smiled. "Oh god you are so beautiful." He turned to Ghramm. "Okay we have weapons. Angel and Buffy start unloading."

With out skipping a beat Angel jumped in the van and started handing the boxes to Buffy. Xander looked at Ghramm. "We need to find the way to move the Terminator. He is to close to the other soldiers. We need to get him some where out in the open and away from people."

Ghramm snapped his finger. "On the other side of the compound is the firing range. It's nothing but a big open field."

As Buffy unloaded the last box she looked at Xander. "How do we get him there."

Xander sighed and knew she wasn't going to like this. "We have to draw him out. We draw him out with the one thing he wants more than anything."

Buffy just shook her head. "I know where you are going with this and NO."

Xander sighed and looked to her. "Buffy this is how it has to be. I am trusting the three of you with my life."

Ghramm looked at him "What are you thinking?"

Xander looked at the van. "I'm going to get in the van and drive at thing as fast as I can. I'll make sure he sees me and follow me to the firing range. Once I have him out there." He looked at Buffy. "Remember the judge and the rocket launcher."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "This is to dangerous Xander. We find another way."

Xander looked at her. "Buffy I'm going to be fine. This launcher you are using as a locking mechanism. You lock on to the target and I will get the hell out of the way."

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Xander."

Xander knew they were wasting time. He looked at Angel. "We don't' have time for this. Take the weapons now and get in place. Get ready. I'm going to give you 3 minutes and than I'm taking off."

Buffy wanted to tell him no. She wanted to argue but Xander was right they didn't have time. Ghramm grabbed the closest cart and started loading the cases up. "Wait. I think." Ghramm went reached behind his back and pulled the Velcro off his vest. "Put this on." With out hesitation Xander quickly strapped on the vest. "This vest can take a direct shot. I'm hoping you don't need it. But it might save your life."

Xander nodded. "I hope he doesn't get close enough I need it but thank you." Angel and Buffy continued carrying the crates. They carried what they could and Buffy turned back one last time looking at Xander praying this wasn't the last time she would see him.

Xander hopped in the van and started the count down in his head. His heart was beating so fast out of his chest. "Time to play stupid cowboy Harris." He counted down in his head and when it was time he started the engine and drove to the bay door. He pushed the button and waited as the door raised up. He threw the van in gear "Okay you son of a bitch lets play."

With that he put his foot on the gas and headed directly toward the front gate. As the Terminator continued scanning the area he heard the roar of the van engine. He turned just in time to see the van speeding towards him. He stood there cold and calmly unafraid.

Xander locked eyes with the Terminator and kept his foot on the gas. He wished the approach was closer but there was half a football fields distance between them. The machine fired at the windshield and Xander watched at the bullet hit the passenger seat next to him. Another shot and another miss Xander just kept the van pointed at his target. Xander white knuckled the wheel and finally connected the terminator with the front grill.

It felt like he was plowing directly in to a concrete post. The radiator cracked and the engine felt like it was close to seizing up. As the Terminator fell to the ground he dropped his guns. Xander knew he wouldn't stay down long. "Get up you son of a bitch."

Angel, Buffy and Ghramm ran as fast as they could to get the weapons ready and in place. As they approached the outside Angel froze. Ghramm looked at him "Come on man. We don't' have time."

Buffy knew the sun took Angel out of the game. She shook her head. "Were a tag team from here out.

Angel looked at Buffy "Please be careful."

Buffy grabbed the cases and ran to the firing range. Ghramm just followed with out saying anything. As they put the cases down she looked at Ghramm. "Which one of these is the rocket launcher?"

Ghramm opened the box pulling it out. "I know how to load it but the thing is. I've never actually fired one of these things. I don't' know."

Buffy just sighed "Relax. You load it up and I can take it from there." Just then they heard the van. It was filled with black smoke and looked like it was on it's last legs. The terminator clung to the roof punching holes reaching in and trying to get to Xander.

Ghramm started loading the rocket launcher and looked at Buffy. "It's time."

Buffy shook her head. "Not yet. We have to give Xander a chance to get clear."

The Terminator stood up and Xander stepped on the gas trying to run him over once again this time the Termintor grabbed the grill clinging to the vehicle. The Termintor climbed to the roof punching holes through the metal tearing it easily.

Xander kept driving but felt the vehicle sputtering. He did a sharp turn to the right hoping to shake the Terminator from the roof. The shaky terrain though didn't help matters as the van flipped on it's side.

Xander groaned and the van died all at once. He felt like his right shoulder was out of it's socket. Add to that he wasn't sure where the terminator was. He knew he needed to get free and clear of the vehicle now. The van now on it's side made it difficult to get out. Xander pulled himself up off the floor. With the van now on the drivers side door he had to climb up and out to get out of the passenger door.

Buffy looked on through a pair of binoculars. "I can't see the Terminator. I can't see Xan"

Ghramm interrupted her. "Wait. I think he's getting out of the vehicle." They watched as Xander struggled to get up and dropped to the ground. As he dropped to the ground bullets sailed through the van . One connected with the back of the vest knocking Xander to the ground. The next bullet whizzed by his ear.

He turned to see the terminator. The machine was pinned partially under the van. His legs were wedged and damaged but he would go down fighting. With the last of his own strength Xander stood up. He knew Buffy well enough to know she wouldn't take the shot till he was clear. He used the last of his strength to sprint to them. Another shot rang out and this one connected with his shoulder. He wanted to scream in pain but had push past it.

Ghramm yelled out. "He's hit. You have to take the shot."

Buffy measured the distance between Xander and the van. "Oh God I hope this is enough." She swallowed a breath and aimed directly at the van. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The rocket fired and was a direct hit. The explosion made a hell of a light show in the sky. Xander could feel the flames and warmth on his back.

Ghramm ran to the field. He knew Xander was hurt and needed help right away. Buffy was close behind him setting the rocket launcher down and running behind.

Xander felt Ghramm hand on back. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

Xander pulled himself up with Ghramm's help. "The Terminator?"

Ghramm cut him off. "He's done. Toasted."

Buffy joined Xander on his other side helping to hold him up. "It's over Xander. He's gone."

Xander turned his head looking at the fire and wreckage that was the van. As the flame climbed higher Xander couldn't believe what happened next. From out of the fire and flames a shadowy figure emerged. Gone was the flesh and clothes. All that remained was a silver exoskeleton. Xander just shook his head. "It's not over."

Ghramm froze looking on. "That isn't. I mean that's not possible."

Buffy yelled at the two of them "GET MOVING NOW. We take cover."

Xander shook his head. "No more taking cover. I said we finish this today and I mean it. " He looked at the weapons crates.

Buffy shook her head. "Xander you are bleeding. You need help." He pushed away from both of them and limped toward the crates.  
Buffy just followed frustrated he was being so bullheaded. Ghramm looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Before he could answer an earth shaking boom echoed out from the left. The Terminator sailed back 30 yards as the shot connected straight on with his chest. The right arm of the machine was blown completely off. From the direction of the armory a steel tank rolled on to the field.

Xander looked on shocked. His eyes were wide as pancakes. "You have a tank?" Before he could respond the Terminator started picking himself up off the ground again.

Ghramm just shook his head. "What the hell does it take?"

The tank barreled down aiming right for the Terminator. Before the machine could respond the tank knocked him down once again and rolled over him. The crunch of metal on metal could be heard as the steel tank flattened and crunched it.

As the tank rolled off the machine Xander looked for any sign of movement. Broken and damaged the machine had lost both it's legs but still moved trying to pull itself up and away from the tank.

Xander shook his head. "I'm done with this. " Xander scanned the crates reading the serial numbers. When he found the one he wanted he picked it up.

Buffy looked at him. "What are you doing Xander?"

Xander just carried the crate to the field. "Ending this." Buffy followed close behind still worried. As he approached what was left of the Terminator the machine tried to crawl away. "Are you finally afraid?" The Terminator just tried to crawl ignoring Xander's words. Finally his arm failed him and he laid there like a stump. "I'm sure you don't feel fear." Angry he set the crate in front of the terminator. He pulled the lid off and Buffy gasped as she saw what was inside. There must have been at least a dozen hand grenades. Xander fished a single one out of the box.

Buffy looked at him. "Xander what are you doing?"

"Just get ready to run." She nodded and followed Xander's lead. The tank pulled back giving Xander the distance he would need. "Your terminated fucker." With that he pulled the pin on the grenade and jammed it in the machines mouth. With that he ran with everything he had taking cover behind the tank. As the grenade went off it blew the other ones that was in the case. For the umpteenth time that day the earth shook beneath them.

Ghramm ran to the tank. "Hey who the hell is in there? We owe you one."

Ghramm went to the latch trying to open it but stopped. "DON"T OPEN THAT."

Buffy knew the voice right away. "Angel?"

He opened the side slot so he could talk. "I doubled back to the motor pool and found this."

Buffy was a little shocked. "You know how to operate a tank."

Angel chuckled, "Hopefully it balances things out with the whole knowing how to sew thing."

Ghramm turned his attention to Xander. Xander was focused on the flames and fire. "So is it over?"

Xander turned to him "One way to find out." Xander made his way to the field and to the fire. Ghramm and Buffy followed close behind. As the smoke cleared Xander could see a single silver skull blown in to the ground. Ghramm reached in to his pocket putting on some gloves. "It's still hot."

Xander looked at the red eyes on the Terminator. The light behind them was fading quickly until it was completely gone. Buffy put her hand in Xander's "It's over."

Xander nodded. "For now." He than spun around looking at Ghramm. "Those men that were pinned down Briggs and the other soldiers they are going to need medic aid right away."

Buffy looked at Xander. "Xander you've been shot. They can take it from here."

Xander looked at Buffy. "I can wait. Let's make sure everyone is okay first."

Ghramm slapped the tank. "Get this back to the motor pool and take cover. You two should get back inside and avoid any more possible trou"

They ignored his orders running past him and started toward the bunker Briggs was in. In the back of Xander's mind he hoped they didn't wait to long to act. As they approached the medics and ambulances could be heard approaching in the distance. Buffy knew what Xander was feeling. She could read the look in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay."


	15. Twisted Destiny 15

Xander tossed a green tennis ball against the wall and caught it. He had been doing this for the last 20 minutes just trying to find anything to pass the time. Buffy had flipped through a copy of People she had read four times already. She looked at Xander bouncing the ball.

"Can you please just stop?"

He caught the ball and held it. "Sorry. I'm just going stir crazy here. I feel like." He was interrupted before he could say anything the door by the bunk bed opened. They weren't being kept under lock and key but they weren't exactly free to go either. Angel stepped in to the room and Buffy practically tackled him. It had been 4 days since the attack on the compound. They put Angel in a cell and Buffy and Xander were in some vacant military barracks.

Buffy just held him in the hug. "I was worried about you."

Angel just hugged her back. "I'm fine Buffy. For the most part they have been good to me."

Xander crossed the room. "Are you joining us here?"

Angel rubbed his chin. "This is where it gets weird. I've been under lock and key. They would keep a guard on stand by to watch me. Tonight though after the guard change out one of the guards came over and unlocked the cell door. He didn't say anything. He just unlocked the door and walked out."

Buffy looked a little shocked. "Angel what the hell are you still doing here? You need to go NOW."

Angel shook his head. "I can't leave you two here alone."

Xander took a deep breath. "Staying here with us changes nothing."

Buffy shook her head "But what if this is a trap. What if he tries to escape and they kill him."

Xander bit his lip. "It could be a trap but my guess is they just want you gone."

Angel nodded. "I was kind of thinking the same thing."

Xander paced back and fourth. "They aren't telling you to escape but they aren't going to stop you."

Buffy nodded. "You should go Angel. Now. Before they change their mind."

Angel sighed and looked at both of them. "If they don't' let you two out I will find a way to get both of you. I promise."

Xander stepped to Angel and stuck out his hand. "Thank you. For everything." Angel took his hand. They may not have been friends but they were at the very least allies.

Buffy stepped to him and kissed him softly. "I'll see you soon."

3 more days had passed and 2 military policemen showed up to escort Xander. Buffy demanded to know where they were taking him but they were stone-faced statues. Before he left Xander took her hand and reassured her. "Don't worry Buffy I promise you. It is going to be okay."

Buffy had paced nervously while he was gone. An hour had passed and she decided that was long enough. She went to step out of the room to look for him. This time a guard was standing in front of the door and told her to return to her room. Buffy yelled at him. "I want to know where Xander is."

"Please return to your room."

Buffy wanted to punch him in the face but she knew he was just a cog in the machine. He was doing his job and blaming or hurting him would be pointless. Finally at 4 pm Sargent Briggs showed up. He was now wearing sling and cast where he had been shot.

Buffy crossed the room to him angry. "Where the hell is Xander?"

Briggs just rubbed his eyes. "Well hello to you as well." He pointed to the chair and table Xander and Buffy had been playing cards at. "Can we sit?"

" I want to know about Xander."

"He is just fine. Now sit."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. She took a deep breath and pulled out a chair. She sat down across from Briggs. "Well?'

Briggs pulled out a plain manila envelope. "I assume you want to go back to your home. You want to go back to school and put all of this behind you." He took out a multi page contract laying it in front of Buffy with a pen.

"Of course I want to go home." She looked at Briggs skeptically.

"Well you just sign on the dotted line and we will have you on the next Bus to Sunnydale."

Buffy picked up the contract. "What does this say?"

Briggs crossed his arms. "It is pretty boilerplate stuff. Of course we can't have you discussing everything that went on here."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The world is not ready to accept the story about a robot and his path of destruction"

Briggs just smirked. "Our cover story works better. This way the world doesn't know that you snuck on to a military base with plans for stealing weapons. As far as the public knows you were picked up from the Sunnydale Police station by my soldiers moments before the attack."

"It doesn't hurt that you get the credit for taking down the machine."

Briggs put his hands up to correct her. "Tut tut. My men took down the cop killer while protecting you and Harris."

Buffy picked up the pen. "Is Xander getting the same deal?"

Briggs looked her in the eyes. "Sign the contract. It is in your best interest."

"No. I'm not leaving my friend to hang out to dry."

"This was his idea."

"I don't believe you."

"He said you would say that."

"You want me to sign this. I want to see him first."

Briggs stood up and sighed. "You have 10 minutes. After you see him though if you refuse to sign than the offer goes off the table. You will be held responsible for your crimes."

"When do I" Before she could finish the door opened and Xander came walking in.

Briggs looked at Xander "10 minutes"

As the door closed Buffy picked up the contract. "What the hell is this Xander?"

"You have to get back to Sunnydale Buffy. You have made my problems your own for to long. Sunnydale needs a slayer and the longer you are out the more people are in danger."

Buffy glared at him angry. "This is just like you. Always have to be the one to jump on the grenade. Always playing the crazy cowboy. This time it's not the sword but it is the prison door swinging shut."

"Buffy please trust me. I know what I am doing."

"I don't think you do. Have you thought this through? Xander we aren't just talking about a 6 months or a year. You could be looking at real time. "

"I'm not going to do time Buffy."

"You don't know that."

"Buffy please trust me. I worked a deal for you and now I can start to work my own."

"Xander you"

He cut her off. "You know you aren't the only one who can come up with a battle plan. I know what I am doing. Right now I need you to sign that contract and I need you to get back to Sunnydale. I will be back soon. I promise."

"Promise me this isn't one of those jumping on the grenade situation. You didn't just work a deal so that I wouldn't be charged and you can take it all on yourself."

"I promise you Buffy. I promise you and swear on my life."

She stepped back to the table and picked up the pen. She signed her name to the contract. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do Buffy."

"And you'll be right behind me."

"Quick as I can."

Buffy put the pen down and crossed the room to Xander one last time. "Please come back quick. I can't spend my nights worrying."

"Like I said I'm right behind you." He hugged her and held on to her. She looked in to his eyes. It seemed like forever since this whole fiasco started. Sometimes it was hard to see traces of the old Xander Harris inside. She wondered if John Connor was all that was left. Briggs stepped in to the room.

He took an envelope out of his pocket and stepped to Buffy. "My men will take you to the bus station, you'll find a bus ticket and enough for a meal in here."

Buffy took the envelope and nodded "Thank you" She turned one last glance to Xander. "Please remember he's not only my best friend but he's a good man."

Briggs placed a kind hand on her shoulder as the soldier entered the room. "Take care Ms. Summers." With that she was put in a jeep and escorted to the bus to Sunnydale.

Willow was having lunch alone in the quad the next day. She had been back to school almost a week. Since the threat was gone witness protection was no longer needed. The first day she came back to school was rough. Not only was she worried about Buffy and Xander, she couldn't stand the looks people were giving her. They would whisper. Some people weren't even that subtle. They would come up and ask her about the latest rumor. Was Xander really gun toting psycho? Was Buffy a secret agent working with the police? Some of the rumors were just crazy and stupid. She was the center of attention at the school and everyone wanted to know what was going on.

It wasn't attention she wanted though. She wanted her friends back. She wanted everything to go back to normal. The only person who she didn't mind the questions from was Cordy. She was tough and had a cold exterior but at least she knew when she asked about Buffy and Xander she did it out of concern.

So she poked at her lunch not really in the mood to eat. "You know that you actually have to put it in your mouth and chew in order to gain the benefits right."

Willow knew the voice immediately. She looked up to find Buffy standing over her. She dropped her lunch and jumped up grabbing her in one of the tightest hugs she ever gave. "Oh my God Buffy you are back."

Buffy just laughed and hugged her back. "It is so good to see you Willow."

"How long have you been back Buffy?"

"I just got back this morning. My mom picked me up from the bus station. It was to late for me to go to school today."

"You'll be back tomorrow?" Buffy shook her head no. "Is Snyder giving you problems?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I didn't want to start mid week. Snyder now looks at me with a healthy amount of fear. I think he is worried my mom is going to sue. So he was more than cordial than inviting me back."

"Did Xander come with you?"

Buffy bit her lip and shook her head. "No. " She sighed, "He brokered a deal so that I could be cut loose but it kind of screwed him over."

"So Xander is going to"

Buffy shook her head. "I hope not. He told me he had a plan. I'm hoping he wasn't just saying that to protect me."

Willow inched closer to Buffy whispering "Should I be worried about the badges and."

Buffy cut her off. "Not at all. Xander wouldn't give you up for anything and trust me they wanted to know. Besides now it doesn't make a difference. Everything that happened in Fort Mason is kind of off the table now. They can't go after Xander on any of that cause it would make many problems."

"It would go against the cover story they told the public."

"So if they can't charge him for that than why is he still."

"They know about him breaking in to the armory here in Sunnydale. They wanted him to turn over Cordy but he wouldn't give her up."

"Oh my God so they are charging him with that now?"

"I don't know. I hope he has some tap dancing left in him."

"Well is there anything we can do to help?"

"I told my mom this morning we need to hire a lawyer for him. She said we need to respect Xander's wishes and give him some time. If we haven't heard from him in a week she is going to hire a lawyer for him."

Willow sighed and looked at her feet. "He has been through so much lately. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of?"

"Buffy in one week he learned the people he lived with for most of his life aren't really his parents. They are killed. Add to that he finds out that he finds out his real mother is dead. Now he is being arrested and possibly facing military charges. I am just wondering how much can he take before he br" She didn't want to say it out loud so Buffy did.

"Breaks?" Willow just nodded. Buffy sighed. "Xander has been through a lot but honestly. I've never seen him stronger. I'm the slayer Willow and I knew Xander was reliable and there in a pinch. His strength though is his strongest attribute. When I first learned that Xander might be the savior of mankind I wanted to doubt it. Seeing him up against the Terminator." Buffy looked at her feet. "I get it now."

Willow sighed biting her lip. "So you think he's strong enough."

"He lost his family. No matter how strong you are. He is going to need a good support center. When one of us falls Will."

"We will always be there to pick them up."

It wasn't until Friday that Snyder finally approached Buffy. He was cordial and even offered his biggest fakest smile. If the pit stains on his suit didn't smell of fear his body language did. He approached Buffy "Ms Summers. I mean Buffy. I am so glad you are back."

Buffy rolled her eyes but kept walking with Snyder at her side. "I'm sure you are just oh so thrilled."

"It was truly a tragedy about that terrorist attack. I have been trying to have a sit down with you and tell you that you have no worries about that sort of thing in the future."

Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned facing Snyder. "Listen lets cut the crap. You don't like me I don't like you. For the rest of the school year we do have to put up with each other. That doesn't mean we are going to be best friends."

Snyder stammered clearing his throat. "I just want to."

"What I want is for you to leave me and mine alone. I don't care what happens and I am not going to raise a fuss in exchange for you getting off my back and my friends back. For the rest of the year."

Snyder let go of a deep breath. "You won't hear a peep out of me." If Willow felt the eyes were on her when she got back that magnified with Buffy times 10. It had been 4 days and she was sick of the whispers. Being the slayer she was used to the looks but since she got back it was so much worse.

She opened her locker and threw the books inside. She leaned in to the locker resting against the cool metal shelf muttering "Can't this day just get over already" She closed the door to find yet another welcoming face standing behind the door. Cordy stood there with her arms crossed.

"So I hear you and your friends are now taking breaking and entering in to beach front property."

"Cordy there will come a day where I will apologize where I grovel or kiss your ring or beg for forgiveness but today isn't that day. I'm tired and have a lot on my mind."

"Relax Buffy." She looked at her. "So are you and Angel okay? I talked with Willow."

Buffy nodded. "Angel is settling back in to his life in Sunnydale. It is easier for him than me. I'm sick of people talking or whispering."

Cordy looked trying to play cavalier. "So I was wondering if you heard anything about ah."

Buffy just laughed. "No. I haven't. I don't know about Xander. I swear I would give anything to know what is going on."

"So he is still locked up at Fort Mason?"

"As Far as I know."

"Even if he comes home what is going to happen next. I mean his parents were killed."

"I don't know Cordy. I ask one favor of you."

"Invading my beach house wasn't enough."

"Cordy just try to be a little less Cordeilaesque around Xander. He has enough working on his plate. I know you and him are like the tornado of rage but maybe."

"God I am not a total bitch you know."

"I know."

"Just keep me updated on him. Please."

Buffy nodded "I will do."

By the end of the school day Buffy dragged her butt in to the library. "I swear to God Giles that stupid machine might not have killed me but he ruined my social life."

Giles looked up from the book he was reading at his desk. "People still hounding you about the Terminator?" Buffy just nodded. "Give it time Buffy. It will pass."

Willow came in the library behind Buffy. "At least Mrs Johnson gave us a healthy amount of homework."

Buffy flopped down in the chair at the table. "How is that an at least?"

Willow smiled happily. "It will be a nice distraction and you know keeping our mind off of other things."

Buffy just shook her head not believing Willow sometimes. Just than a voice from the front of the library interrupted them.

Xander stood leaning against the library doors. "What sort of other things?"


	16. Twisted Destiny 16

As Buffy heard Xander's voice she practically tackled him. She would have knocked him to the ground if Willow weren't there with a hug from the other side holding him up. Buffy buried her face in his chest just so glad he was back.

"You are here Xander. Oh god. I thought. I mean you are here right. I mean you are back."

Xander just put one arm on Buffy's back and one arm on Willows. He smiled at Buffy. "What do you say we sit? I'll catch you up on everything."

Buffy furrowed her brow, she didn't like the indirect answer. "Fine we sit. But I want to know what is going on."

Xander sat at his usual spot at the table. "You are asking if I am back. Well it is kind of complicated."

Willow just spit it out. "Are you going to prison?"

Xander laughed at her bluntness. He shook his head. "No prison for me Willow."

Buffy could read Xander and could tell he was holding something back. "I'm sensing a but coming here."

Xander took a deep breath. "Well I told you I was going to work a deal. I was going to find a way. So I sat down and talked with Briggs."

Giles was standing at the end of the table and looked at him. "What happened?"

Xander thought back and started recalling the story to the best of his ability. "Well."

 _Briggs sat across from Xander in the cold holding cell. He had a manila folder in front of him and a look that said he wanted all of this behind him once and for all. Xander looked at the military officer still wearing a cast and had his arm in a sling from the terminator._

 _"How is your arm?"_

 _Briggs cleared his throat. "It will be a few months before I'm able to golf but it will be fine eventually." Briggs looked down at the cold steel table and sighed. "You know usually my job is easy. There is good and there is bad. You punish the bad and you help the good. Now I look at a fella like you and I can see there is good. I want to help you. I wish I could just have you walk out and go home."_

 _"Briggs I'm not stupid. You want something from me. Just come out with it."_

 _"What makes you think I want something?"_

 _"Because I'm still here. If you guys planned on pursuing charges against me that would have been done with out hesitation."_

 _"You brokered the deal for your friend and kind of left yourself hanging out to dry."_

 _"I would do it again."_

 _"Maybe I can work a deal to keep you out of military prison."_

 _Xander was skeptical and crossed his arms. "What sort of deal."_

 _Briggs stood up and crossed the room. "Would you like some coffee or a soda?"_

 _Xander shook his head while Briggs went to an old coffee pot and poured what looked like cold dark mud. He took a sip and grimaced a soured face as he swallowed. Briggs sighed and sat back down. "I am only at liberty to say so much to a civilian BUT we are in the early stages of setting up shop in your Hometown."_

 _"Sunnydale?"_

 _"The Big Cheeses seem to think that there might be something to researching all the things that go bump in the night."_

 _Xander just shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure the citizens of Sunnydale will be on board for that."_

 _Briggs shook his head. "It's all off the books, all undercover black ops stuff. They will never know."_

 _"Kind of wondering why you are telling me this?"_

 _"You have a military mind. I don't know how but you know more about military code and procedure than senior officials I've been working next to for 20 years. Now I wish you would tell me where you got your training and don't bother with that bullshit about you like to read."_

 _It suddenly hit Xander. "You want me to work with you guys in Sunnydale."_

 _"The problem is I can't have a civilian working on something as deeply classified as this. Even if you were a soldier this isn't the kind of assignment that is given just out of boot camp."_

 _"Boot camp? Soldier? Are you asking me to join up?"_

 _Briggs opened the manila folder and slid it in front of Xander. Xander opened the folder and looked at Briggs. Before Xander could ask Briggs spoke. "It's a standard DD4 form. You sign up and all of the talk of prison just goes away."_

 _"This doesn't make sense. You said that even new soldiers wouldn't get assigned something like the Sunnydale Op."_

 _"Normally they wouldn't. We have a set of extraordinary circumstances. The Big Brass wants to bring in a local. I told them we could make you work. They laughed at me. I promised them though that in all my time serving I have never seen more potential for a soldier than Alexander Lavelle Harris."_

 _"Did you really have to use my middle name?"_

 _"No more jokes kid. I am trying to keep you out of prison and maybe give you some sort of future. Now I need to know if you are on board or not."_

Xander looked up from telling the story he looked at Willow than to Buffy. "What else could I do? So I signed up. "

Buffy looked furious. "They can't do that. They can't just black mail you in to joining up the Army it isn't right. What about college?"

Xander shrugged "Technically I will be going to college. I mean part of the whole deep op under cover bit. All of the soldiers are going to be attending University of Sunnydale. So I will get to go to college it will just be on Uncle Sam's dime."

Willow looked jus as frustrated. "But it could be dangerous."

Giles bit his lip trying to come to Xander defense. "Well living in Sunnydale Willow is a dangerous. At least this time Xander will have some military back up."

Xander smiled thanking Giles for the support. "More than that I don't know what the motives of the military in town are. It might not be the worst idea in the world to have an inside man to keep tabs on them."

Willow shook her head and sighed. "But Xander."

Xander took her hand trying to calm her. "Willow please trust me when I tell you I know this is the right thing. I know I don't have the best track records for judgment calls but I know this was the right choice. It makes all of the military crimes go away. It will give me a direction after I graduate."

Giles sat on the edge of the table. "What will happen after you graduate?"

Xander started pacing a little as he talked. "Well the army recruiter is starting me in some ROTC classes during the rest of the school year add on top of that every weekend between now and graduation belongs to Briggs. I'm going to get some boot camp training between now and than. After graduation I am going to hit boot camp for the summer. If the schedule goes right I should be done and back just in time for first day at college."

The girls looked reluctant to accept the deal but Giles stood behind Xander. "I think Xander has earned our trust and if he feels this is the best way to deal with the situation."

Buffy looked at Xander and interrupted. "We will support him."

Xander sighed and looked to her "Thank you."

Willow looked to Xander. "So are you back at school yet? I mean have you talked to Snyder?"

Xander shook his head. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

Buffy stood up. "Don't let him give you any crap. We kind of own him now."

Xander just laughed. "I will keep that in mind." He rubbed his chin and looked at the two of them. "I do have a bit of a favor to ask."

Willow stepped to him. "Anything?"

Xander looked down at his feet. "Please don't think less of me for this but I haven't actually been home I mean to my parents house yet. The police told me they cleaned up my mother's blood. I need some clothes and supplies. The idea of going back there alone is."

Buffy shook her head and hugged his side. "You are not alone Xander."

Willow hugged from the other side. "Never alone."

Xander just hugged back. "My parents both had life insurance and all of the assets, the house and everything in it will revert to me. So financially I guess I'm okay."

Willow looked up and into his eyes. "You aren't going to live there?"

Xander shook his head. "I don't think I can. It haunts me. Knowing that is where my mother." He fought back the tears.

Buffy stepped in front of him. "My mom and I have been talking and we want you to consider coming to live with us."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy the last thing I want to be is anyone's burden. I can set up shop at the motel and."

Buffy shook her head "No way I am letting you stay in that flea bag hell hole."

Giles looked to Xander "Buffy is right Xander. You need family now. I don't think any of us want to see you alone."

Xander nodded "Okay but tell your mom I'm not looking for a free ride. I can pay rent or do chores or something."

Buffy just nodded. "It will be fine."

Willow looked at Xander. "I'm going to drop my stuff off at home. What do you say we meet at your house Buffy? From there we can all head over and get Xander's stuff packed up."

Buffy looked at the clock. "How about an hour?"

Willow scooped her book bag over her shoulder. "Sounds Good." She gave Xander one last hug. "You have no idea how happy I am you are back."

He hugged her and closed his eyes for just a second enjoying the embrace. "I love you guys so much."

Willow smiled and turned around leaving. "See ya in an hour."

Giles looked at Buffy and Xander. "Do either of you need a ride?"

Xander just shook his head. "I wanna walk. "

With that Giles put his hand on Xander shoulder and just smiled. "Good to have you back."

As Xander left the library Buffy followed close behind. "So Xander you are going to be G.I Joe."

"Minus the kung-fu grip."

She kept walking along his side. "I know you didn't say it in there but you have another reason you joined the army."

Xander just kept walking and took a second. "If this future is real Buffy. If I am supposed to be some leader of the future, maybe me getting some military training isn't the worst thing."

"Sounds like you are starting to believe this John Connor stuff."

"I don't know what to believe. If there is even the slightest chance that any of it is true. I want to be ready."

"You will be."

"There is one other thing Buffy." He stopped and leaned against the locker. "What if this future doesn't have to be? What if it is just a possible future?"

"Than we change it. We stop the war before it starts."

"In order to do that we have to find out where the machines come from. Who starts building them?"

"That is why you joined the Army? You think maybe everything starts with them?"

"I don't know Buffy. Here is what I do know. They took all the parts of the Terminator that day after I destroyed it. Now they can swear up and down it was going to be destroyed but I don't believe it."

"You think they are going to try to make their own Terminators."

"Buffy they are the military, of course they are going to see if they can put any military applications to what they can learn from that machine. What if this is how it all starts? We lead the machine to the military base. The military starts creating Terminators."

"And you think you can stop them?"

"I don't know. But I know I have to find the parts to that machine and destroy all of it once and for all. What better way to do that other than working for them."

Buffy nodded. "You might be the only one working for the military but you aren't alone. I am with you. What ever you need. We will figure this out and will win this battle together."

"As good as that sounds for the 24 hours I just want to pretend everything is as it used to be."

Buffy nodded and took Xander's hand and started walking again. "Okay we will pack your stuff up quick. Unpack it even quicker and than a good ole night at the bronze."

"Buffy Summers I love the way you think."

 _(Next week the Epilogue is coming. I already have it written so it will be delivered as scheduled. As some of you I'm sure can tell there is going to be a sequel/follow up to this. Look for it in the Fall)_


	17. Epilogue

One breath in one breath out. As his feet met the pavement he just focused on his breathing. It felt like his chest wanted to explode with each breath. It didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday though. For the last 3 weeks Xander had been waking up before school and running. On day one he thought he was going to die. The more he did it the longer he could run.

Joyce stood in front of the window in the house looking as Xander once again ran past. She drank her coffee and released an uneasy sigh. The boy she knew as Xander Harris was gone. This person living in her house seemed to smile a little less. He carried an extra weight on his shoulders. He still made his jokes but it was different. It was like he was laughing a little louder so no one would notice the pain. The pain of a losing a mother and father, the pain of finding out the parents you knew your entire life aren't really your parents or maybe the pain of finding out your real mother died years ago.

Joyce turned as she heard Buffy footsteps coming down stairs. Buffy stepped behind Joyce. "Xander still outside running?"

"Yep." Joyce turned to look at her daughter. "He took the garbage out before he went."

"Oh."

"Wasn't it your turn to take out the garbage?"

"Well I kind of did. I mean Xander is my friend and by proxy my friend doing something for me is like me doing it. I mean if I hired someone to mow the lawn than"

Joyce cut her off. "Xander mowed the lawn yesterday as well."

Buffy shook her head. "My point is that he is my friend and if he wants to do my chores than."

"That is right. He is your friend. Not your slave. So why don't you do something nice for him in return."

"I kill vampires and keep the town safe. I think that is pretty nice."

Joyce rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter. "I raised you better than that."

"Fine. I'll do his laundry for him."

Joyce just smiled. "That's my girl." She turned to the kitchen. "I have to drop you a little earlier at school today."

"Xander has to sign the final papers today."

Joyce nodded. "The insurance company is having him sign today, from there he is signing the paperwork with the relator to sell the house and we have a meeting with the bank about setting up an investment portfolio."

Buffy opened the fridge and poured a glass of juice. "You know if he needs an emotional support to walk him through all of this I could go with him and."

"Nice try but you are going to school."

Buffy grabbed a pop tart and her juice and went to the table sitting down. "So unfair. I got a Math test."

Joyce pointed her finger at Buffy. "And I don't want you bullying Snyder to try to get yourself out of taking the test."

"Really? Mom! You think I would do that?"

"I know you would."

Just as Buffy was about to object she heard the back door open. Xander came in sweaty and out of breath. Joyce smiled at Xander. "Thank you for taking care of the trash Xander."

Xander picked up a towel he had placed on one of the chairs. He started wiping his brow and looked at her. "Oh not a big deal."

Joyce smiled. "I'm going to drop Buffy at school in an hour and than I'll come back and pick you up."

Xander nodded "That should give me enough time to get ready. Joyce you know I appreciate what you are doing but I feel bad cause you had to take a day off of the art gallery."

Joyce shook her head. "They are doing some reconstruction so today was a good day to take off."

"Well thank you none the less." With that Joyce turned and left the room leaving Buffy to talk to Xander.

Buffy sipped her juice. "You know doing all these chores and playing the good son is making me look bad."

"Yeah my hearts breaking for you Buffy." He went to the kitchen cabinet and poured a glass of water. "So what is the deal with this new girl Faith?"

Buffy sighed. "I'm not sure what to think of her. She is a slayer but she is also trouble."

Xander just sat and laughed. "Some could say the same about you."

"You just like her cause you have a thing for slayers."

"Had Buffy" He drank the last of his water and sntached one of the pop tarts away from her before she could say anything.

"Hey that's mine." Xander turned ignoring her words and jogged up the steps and to his bedroom grabbing a change of clothes and a shower. Buffy watched as he ran away and couldn't help but think how much he had changed.

Not just the emotional stuff. Xander Harris the guy who was a little soft around the center, Xander Harris who loved Twinkies was gone. His arms and muscles were much more defined. His love handles were gone and in it's place were the beginning of 6 pack abs. If he truly was the savior of the future he was starting to look the part.

Joyce stepped back in the room to talk to Buffy. "You better get a move on if I am going to give you a lift."

Buffy stood up and walked to the kitchen window. She still had the images in her head from Sarah Connor. Kyle Reece and Terminators haunted her at time. She wondered if they could prevent it. Could they change the future. "No Fate but what we make."

Joyce looked up. "What?"

No Fate but what we make was Sarah Connor's mantra. It was what she lived her life by and now Buffy had it in her head. She shook her head and looked at her mother. "Nothing."

"Well you better get dressed and ready." Buffy turned to leave for her room. Joyce stopped her. "Buffy it looks like rain. Make sure and dress accordingly."

"Okay mom."

Joyce looked out the window and sighed. "A storm is coming."

Buffy just kept walking whispering to herself. "I know."

The Taxi Cab at San Fernando airport pulled up and Miles Dyson quickly pulled out two twenty dollar bills paying the cabbie. "Thanks for the ride."

The cabbie took the bills and jumped out of the cab. He popped the trunk and grabbed his luggage for him. Dyson stepped out of the cab and grabbed the luggage. He reached in to his pocket looking at his ticket. He had just a little over an hour till his flight was leaving.

As he started walking he went through the double doors and stopped as he heard someone calling out his name.

"MISTER DYSON. Miles Dyson." Warren Mears waved his arms running after him. A cop came up to Warren.

"You can't park your car there."

Warren pleaded with him. "I just need two minutes to talk to that guy."

The cop looked at him. "You got 1."

Miles looked at him confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I drove all night to get here so that I could see you before you left."

"Why?"

"Did you hire that kid. The guy you were going to see."

"Kid?"

"You told me I was your number one draft pick but when I turned you down you said there was someone you were going to try and get. Did you hire him"

Dyson looked confused. "Oh yeah. He's a good kid with a bright future."

Warren shook his head. "Let him go. I've changed my mind."

Dyson looked confused. "Last time we talked you said your mom would kill you if you didn't go to college."

"Well I got step out some time and I got to start to be my own man. I think I'm ready."

Miles sighed and shook his head. "Warren that is great but I told you that day if you didn't take my offer than I was going to have to give it to someone else and once that happened my offer to you would be off the table."

"Mister Dyson I drove all night through rain and exhaustion cause I know this is what I'm supposed to do. "

"You know?"

"This isn't just a chance or a risky decision. It feels like fate. I'm supposed to be here. I'm supposed to work with you and I'm ready. I swear to you if you bring me on board you will never regret it."

"Warren that great but."

"You said I was your number one draft pick."

"You are but." He sighed. "You drove all night."

"Didn't stop for anything but to pee and gas and even those I timed together."

"How did you find out I was going to be here?"

"Well I called your secretary."

"My secretary wouldn't give out personal information like what flight I'm on."

"She didn't."

"Than how did you know I would be here."

Warren looked reluctant. He looked at him. "I'm not proud of this but I needed to find you. I hacked in to your social security number did a basic check to see if you had any recent credit card activity. I saw you purchased an airline ticket and knew you."

Dyson looked exasperated. "You hacked me?"

"Look I know it was wrong but I had to find you."

"I should have you arrested."

"Look I screwed up when I told you no but I am the guy you want on your team."

Dyson shook his head. "I should have you locked up. I'm not going to though."

"You aren't?"

"What you did was wrong but."

"But?"

Dyson eyed him up and down. "If I were to bring you on can I expect that same level of commitment. I don't want someone who is willing to just dip a toe in the water. I need someone ready to go to the extreme and past. I need someone ready and willing to jump in. Is that really you?"

Warren stood in front of him and looked him in the eye. "I give you my word. I am all in."

Dyson stuck out his hand. "Shake my hand and make it official."

Warren grabbed his hand and shook it with everything he had. "I promise you Mister Dyson, you aren't going to regret this."

Miles just laughed. "I'm sure I won't."

"Dyson and Mears working together." Warren just laughed hysterically. "We are going to change the world man."

"Small steps Warren but I like the way you think.."

"So what is the plan? What do we do?"

"You get back in your car and head home. I am going to get on a plane and meet with what I'm hoping will be our first job."

"First job? What are the details?"

"Relax, calm down and wait till you hear from me. I will talk to you with in the week."

Warren nodded. "That's fine. Thank you again Mister Dyson."

"You should go before that cop tows your car and I miss my flight."

"Have a safe flight."

With that Miles picked up his bag and headed in to the airport. After all the security and baggage checks Dyson waited till his flight was called. He waited in line and handed the clerk his ticket.

She offered a kindly smile. "Traveling on business or pleasure."

"Business. I'm meeting with army reps."

"Oh well try to have some fun while visiting Fort Mason."

 _(Thank you for reading and your comments. A sequel will come in the fall I hope you will follow when it does. In my down time I am going to finish writing a chapter for my other story Road to the multi verse before I pick that up. Give it a look and if you have any suggestions on where Buffy and Xander should go in the multi verse let me know. Until our next adventure keep your stakes sharp and your water holy)_


End file.
